Bellle's Adventures
by Ogregal
Summary: Bilbo discovers he had a twin sister, as she mysteriously appears at his doorstep. Events Three years prior before Quest to Erebor.
1. Belle's Adventures

**Belle's Unexpected Adventures**

**A/N: This is a OC character I'm reviving from the 90's when I used to role play in AOL chat rooms. I'm going to complete change her character, this time making her the twin sister of Bilbo. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the beginning of summer in the Shire, Bilbo had been working in his garden all day. As he worked, he could hear a voice call behind him. "Mister Baggins! Need a hand?" said the voice. Bilbo looked up, he could see his old friend Hamfast Gamgee approaching the hobbit. Bilbo smiled. "Sure. I really don't need help with the gardening, but my grass needs a little work." said Bilbo. "Just want to give ye a heads up, lad! Lobelia is on a rampage. She's planning on paying you a visit." said Hamfast. "Let me guess, she wants my spoons!" grumbled Bilbo.

"No, she didn't really say. She just wanted to have a few words with you." said Hamfast. "Well she can just go climb a tree somewhere-it's the spoons she wants, that's exactly it." fumed the hobbit. "I was wondering if you can watch my infant son tonight? My wife and I are wanting to spend time together at the Green Dragon." said Hamfast. Bilbo smiled. "I wouldn't mind watching Sam for you. Is he doing well?" asks Bilbo. "Adorable as always." grinned Hamfast.

After babysitting for Hamfast, Bilbo returned home, made himself a cup of tea, and sat in his armchair looking at the portraits of his parents Bungo and Belladonna on top of the fireplace mantle. Bilbo smiled looking at the pictures. He missed having both of his parents around. He missed hearing tales of his father's travels, and his mother's cooking and singing. He remember his mother would clean the home, always humming a tune.

Bilbo also sat wished his mother would had another child so he would have sibling to share everything with. Bilbo had seen many families in the Shire, (most of his relations) that had more than two children. But he knew his mother fell ill before even considering of having another child. And he remembered she wanted to, too. When it was getting late, Bilbo went to bed. But no soon as he went to bed, he heard the doorbell ring at his front door. _Now who in the world would be here this late at night? It better not be Miss Lobelia, _thought Bilbo.

Bilbo thrown on his dressing robe, and he went to answer his door. When he opened it, he could see a young hobbit maiden, about his age, standing in front of him. She had the same brown curly hair, but very long, down passed her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at Bilbo. "Are you Mister Baggins?" asked the hobbit woman.

"Yes, I am he." said Bilbo. "My name is Belle. Belle Baggins. I'm your sister." said the hobbit. "Wha-Wha-Run that by me again?!" exclaimed Bilbo, stammering. "I said, my name is Belle Baggins. I'm your sister!" said the hobbit woman again. "No-I cannot have a sister! How can it be possible?! My mother died before she even considering of having another child? I don't understand this at all!" cried out Bilbo.

"If you allow me inside, and we can talk more about this over tea." said Belle. "Sure-Sure-do come in!" said Bilbo, now feeling very flustered and confused. After brewing up some tea, the two sat in the dining room. "When you were born, Bilbo, she had another not long after you were born. A baby girl. Our mother named the baby girl Belle, just after her." began the hobbit maiden. "Yes, but why are you just now showing up at my door?" asked Bilbo.

"When everyone found out that our mother is having twins, they highly frowned upon it. It was because some whispered accusing our mother of bedding with Shire, after our father died." said Belle. "No-no! This isn't right-This isn't right at all!" cried out Bilbo angrily. "Bilbo, I understand this is difficult for you to swallow, now hush and let me continue please!" snapped Belle. "Very well!" moaned Bilbo softly.

"After our mother gave birth to us, she had to choose to give up one of us to another family to separate us, to keep from any more gossip to continue. I ended up staying with the Bracegirdle family." said Belle. "I don't understand why she never told me any of this. She never told me about you. Why?" asked Bilbo. "Because you were pretty young at the time, and she felt the time wasn't ready." Belle replied. "I cannot believe this-I have a sister-a twin sister!" gasped Bilbo.

Belle smiled. "Yes, Bilbo. You have a sister, and that's me!" said Belle, taking the hobbit's hand. Suddenly, Bilbo broke down in uncontrollable sobs. He felt different mixtures of emotions clouding over him, and he felt so overwhelmed of this, he just broke down. Belle walked towards Bilbo, hugging him. "Its okay, Bilbo-just let it out-its okay." whispered Belle. The next morning, Bilbo woke up before Belle did, and he began working on breakfast.

Bilbo looked at the portraits above the fireplace again. "I wished you would have told me about this before, mother! What else you kept from me next?!" Bilbo snapped at the picture of his mother. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Bilbo!" called out Belle from the foyer. Belle went to answer the door, and she opened it. It was Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

"Who are you? Its strange that Mister Baggins never mentioned of having a wife." said Lobelia icily. "I am not his wife." said Belle, trying to keep from losing her temper on this woman. "Then who are you then?" snapped Lobelia. Bilbo ran quickly to his sister's side. "She's a cousin the East Farthing, Miss Lobelia! This is Belle." said Bilbo. Belle grinned. "I don't remember you as a cousin. I know everyone in these parts-strangely I don't remember you!" said Lobelia, unkindly.

"Because she travels a lot. That's why! If you must excuse us, we have a breakfast to finish! Now go away!" snapped Bilbo, slamming the door in Lobelia's face. "Phew! That was close. I'm glad you stepped in when you did, brother." said Belle. "I don't want her to know about you being my sister. Aule only knows what trouble she'll start if she finds out." huffed Bilbo. "Just sit and relax, Bilbo. Don't let that crone get to you." said Belle.

"The Midsummer's Eve celebration is coming up, and you don't have a dress! I must get your something, Belle." said Bilbo. "No, no! Don't worry. I went and got my own dress today." said Belle. "Oh really?" said Bilbo. "Yes. I met this young hobbit name Ervin Proudfoot this morning, and we talked quite a bit. He think's I'm pretty." boasted Belle. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Well don't get too comfortable with him." said Bilbo. "Why?" asked Belle. "Because his father doesn't like me much. And if he finds out that he tries to court you, he's going to blame me for it." said Bilbo. "I told Ervin that I am your cousin. No one is going to suspect." said Belle. "Good. Just stay remind friends with Ervin, please." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, I'm a grown hobbit. I really like Ervin. I see a good future between the two of us." said Belle.

"Belle, please-I'm only looking out for you that's all!" said Bilbo. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I've heard all of this before!" said Belle, and she threw on her cloak. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?" asked Bilbo. "I promised a picnic outing with Ervin. I'm supposed to meet him at the large tree at twelve thirty. Bye!" said Belle, and she left. _She's way too flighty to be a Baggins, _thought Bilbo as he watched his sister leave.

Hours went by, it was past midnight. Belle had not came home yet. Bilbo remained awake pacing back and forth, wondering why his sister had not come home yet. _I'm going to give her an earful when she walks in, _thought Bilbo as he paced. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bilbo went to answer it. Standing outside was a hobbit Sheriff, with Belle standing next to him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" snapped Bilbo, angrily. "I caught this young lady getting into a fight at the Green Dragon." said the hobbit Sherriff. "Belle, you get in the house right now!" demanded Bilbo. Belle shot her brother a glare, and marched inside. "What did she do? And who started the fight?" asked Bilbo. "Lobelia wanted to set up this hobbit maiden named Violet to this young lad named Ervin whom Miss Belle had been with most of the evening. When Violet approached Ervin and kissed him, Belle just set off, and the two fought." explained the hobbit.

"Thank you." said Bilbo, and he closed the door and he turned to Belle. "Belle, I cannot believe you! Why? Not only that, you've been gone all day! Why didn't you come home?!" demanded Bilbo. "Bilbo, you cannot tell me what to do, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. About the fight, it wasn't my fault! Lobelia set the whole thing up!" snapped Belle. "Still, you should have came home. For now on, you stay away from Ervin." said Bilbo. "WHAT?! You cannot do that!" shouted Belle. "I am your brother, I can do whatever I want with you. I'm only trying to protect you, Belle. Ervin isn't right for you, I'm sorry!" argued Bilbo.

"Oh, I wished I never came here!" fumed Belle, and she went to her room, slamming the door. Bilbo slumped in his armchair, resting his head in his hands.

**Midsummer's Eve**

The Midsummer's Eve celebration is a big deal for the Hobbit community, and many arrived for the celebration. "Is that traveling wizard going to come with the fireworks?" asked Belle. Bilbo smiled. "I hope so." said Bilbo. The two siblings made up after the small fight they had several weeks ago. Bilbo knew Belle wouldn't stay angry at him long. "Come on, Brother! Lets dance!" chirped Belle, as she grabbed Bilbo by the arm, as they started dancing.

While they danced, Ervin approached them. "Mister Baggins, you don't mind if I share a dance with your beautiful cousin?" asked Ervin. "No. I do mind." snarled Bilbo. "BILBO!" snapped Belle, glaring at her brother. "Go ahead." said Bilbo, and he allowed the two to dance. "Your cousin is in a foul mood, what's his problem?" asked Ervin. "I don't know. He's doing it again, and I don't like it." said Belle. Bilbo just stood there watching him, with a slight pout on his lips. When the dance ended, Belle ran over to her brother. "Smile! It increases your face value!" chirped Belle.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" Bilbo mockingly groaned. "Bilbo, I don't know what your problem is this evening, but you better can it!" said Belle.

"You don't understand Belle! If Ervin finds out who you really are, you're going to end up getting hurt. I don't want to see you hurt." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, he's not going to find out who I really am. It won't happen. Besides, I can handle myself you know." said Belle. Bilbo sighed and he smiled at his sister. "You're right." said Bilbo.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Three years later…**

It was a spring day, and Bilbo and Belle both teamed up to make breakfast that day. After breakfast, Bilbo went out to check his mail, while Belle decided to read some of Bilbo's books and reading the maps he had collected. Bilbo even had a book about dwarves that she had been reading pretty much of the morning, and she seemed quite fascinated with it. After some reading, Belle wondered what took her brother so long coming back in.

_For someone who is checking the mail, sure is taking forever. Must be smoking his pipe, _thought Belle. Belle looked out the window, and she could see a tall man dressed in grey robes and a wide brimmed hat speaking to her brother. _What is the traveling wizard doing here? _Belle thought as she continued to look out the window. Shortly, Belle sat down munching on a muffin when Bilbo came in, slamming the door behind him.

"I had the most strangest conversation I ever had in my entire life!" grumbled Bilbo, as he sat down.

"What did you and the wizard talk about?" asked Belle. "He mentioned something about seeking for someone to go on an adventure with him." said Bilbo. Belle suddenly burst into laughter. "Stop your laughing! Its not funny! You know I don't go for adventures! I'm a Baggins! I belong here in my home!" snapped Bilbo. "You could have volunteered me to go." joked Belle. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no! No sister of mine is going to march all over the globe with a wizard." said Bilbo, sternly.

"Oh come on! Its going to be fun." protested Belle. "Are you sure you're a Baggins, Belle? You sure don't act like it." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, our father and mother traveled a lot. And what are they?" asked Belle. "A Baggins. But mother is a Took. Tooks are known for their adventurous ways. It doesn't matter, we're both NOT going." said Bilbo. Belle rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about you, brother." grumbled Belle. "What do you mean by that?!" snapped the hobbit. "Its nothing." said Belle.

"Nothing my foot!" yelled Bilbo, as he stomped my foot. "Bilbo, maybe you won't go, but I would give my right arm to go on an adventure. I am skilled with bow and a short sword." said Belle. "Where did you learn to use a bow and a sword?" asked Bilbo. "Taught myself." Belle replied.

"You're still not going anywhere Belle, and that's final!" said Bilbo firmly, and he turned away and he walked into his study. Belle sighed. Later that evening, Bilbo cooked supper, as Belle sat in the dining room, and spoke to Bilbo. Suddenly, the doorbell rang just as he and Belle started to eat. "I wonder if that's your wizard friend?" said Belle. "Probably." said Bilbo, and he went to answer the door. But it wasn't Gandalf at all. Instead stood a bald dwarf with a brown beard, wearing a green cloak.

"Dwalin, at your service!" said the dwarf, with a bow. "At yours and your family's!" stammered Bilbo, as the dwarf marched in. "Excuse me! Do I know you?" asked Bilbo. "No." said Dwalin, as he hung up his cloak. "So? Where is it?" asked Dwalin. "Where's what?" said Bilbo. "Supper, of course!" Dwalin replied. "Oh, that! Follow me!" said Bilbo, as he shown Dwalin into the dining room. Belle's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the dwarf sitting beside her at the table.

"Bilbo, a word with you please?" asked Belle. Bilbo nodded, and the two went into the hallway. "What is a dwarf doing in our home?" asked Belle, with her hands on her hips. "I don't know Belle! They've just showed up out of the blue!" snapped Bilbo. After Bilbo served food to Dwalin, the doorbell rang again. "That will be the door." said Dwalin.

_No kidding, you knuckle head! _thought Belle. And Bilbo went to answer the door. "So, who are you? Are you his wife?" asked the dwarf looking at Belle. "What is with it with people these days? I'm not his wife! I am his sister! TWIN sister! And by the way, the name is Belle, so don't forget it!" snapped Belle. "Back off the claws there, lassie! I was only asking a simple question!" shot back Dwalin. Now, Belle could see another dwarf entering the home. This time it was a older dwarf with a white beard, dressed in a red coat.

The older dwarf took notice of Belle standing next to Dwalin. After the two dwarves exchanged pleasantries (and butting heads) the white haired dwarf turned his attention to Belle. "And whom might you be lassie?" asked the white haired dwarf. "Belle, Belle Baggins-Bilbo's sister." Belle replied. "Balin, son of Fundin, at your service!" The white haired dwarf replied as he bowed. "Gandalf never told us the hobbit had a twin sister!" Belle overheard Balin say to Dwalin. "Well that's wizards for you." said Dwalin, as they sat together in the dining room.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again. "Belle, can you get that? I'm serving food to Balin!" called out Bilbo. "Alright!" Belle replied, and she went to answer the door. When she opened it, she looked upon two young dwarves smiling at her.

One had blonde hair, the other had brown hair. "Fili!" said the first dwarf. "And Kili!" said the brown haired dwarf. "At your service!" both dwarves said together, as they bowed at the same time. Kili looked at Belle. "I thought Gandalf told us the hobbit we're supposed to be meeting is a male? He failed to mention the hobbit had a wife!" said Fili. "Oh for the love of Pete! I am NOT his wife! I am his sister! Its Belle, by the way, if you must know!" shouted Belle.

Belle agreed with her brother. These dwarves are quite bothersome. "For a pretty lady, you sure got a temper!" said Kili. Belle stuck her tongue out at the brown haired dwarf, and walked away. "The nerve of her! Did you see that?" said Kili. Fili laughed. "She was trying to give you a kiss from far away, Kee!" guffawed Kili's brother. "Shut up, Fili!" snapped Kili, as they walked into the dining room and sat down. "Bilbo, I'm afraid you're on your own. I got a really nasty headache I need to take care of." said Belle, and she went to her room.

Belle sat in her room, feeling angry at her brother for allowing the dwarves to enter their home. She didn't understand all of this at all. But she realized Bilbo felt just as confused and flustered as she is, and she decided not to be angry with her brother after all. Suddenly, she could hear many voices talking from outside the door.

_Great! There are more of them? How many of these dwarves are there? _Belle thought. Suddenly, Bilbo came running into his sister's room. "Belle, I really need your help." panted the hobbit. "Bilbo, how many more are there out in the dining room?" asked Belle. "Twelve." Bilbo replied. "For heaven's sake! TWELVE?! Bilbo, we don't have enough food to feed all these dwarves!" shouted Belle angrily. "That's why I need your help. Go to the market before they close, and bring back some more food. And quick." said Bilbo. Belle nodded, and she threw on her cloak, and left the house.

After she went to the market, Belle grumbled as she marched back home. "The nerve of those idiots just to show up out of the blue! No common sense at all!" Belle ranted to herself. Belle was so busy ranting as she walked, she didn't pay attention to the figure walking towards her, and she bumped right into him, dropping all the food on the ground. "Oh, I am so sorry!" cried out Belle. Belle looked up at the figure, and the figure was a dwarf. He had long dark hair, and piercing blue eyes.

Belle stood up, as she could see this dwarf is not only handsome, but regal and royal looking. "I am really am sorry, sir. I should have paid more attention." Belle said quickly. "Yes, you should have. Here let me help you with your food. Where are you going?" asked the dwarf.

"To Bag End. That's where my brother lives." Belle replied. "That's funny. That is where I am heading. It seems I lost my way, maybe you can help me get there." said the dwarf. "My name is Belle, Belle Baggins." said Belle, holding out her free hand. The dwarf nodded and shook her hand. "Thorin son of Thrain." the dwarf replied. Belle's eyes widened. She recognized the name. _I read about his family just the other day! He's the grandson of King Thror of Erebor, King Under the Mountain! _thought Belle.

"You really shouldn't be walking alone at night, Belle." said Thorin. "Am I hearing this correctly? You barely even know me, and you're telling me what to do? You're about as bad as my brother!" snapped Belle. "Well excuse me! I was only looking out for your safety, Belle! Yes I may not know you, but you are a woman, and you should have at least someone to escort you at night!" shot back the dwarf. "You're a real butt!" shot back Belle. "You're a stubborn spoiled little brat!" Thorin shot back, as they arrived at Bilbo's home.

Belle angrily entered the house. "Here's the food, Bilbo. Cook it yourself! Good night!" huffed Belle. Gandalf then stepped forward. "Bilbo, what is going on here? Who is she?" asked the wizard. "That's Belle, my sister." said Bilbo. Gandalf smiled.

"She's quite a little firecracker. Miss Belle! May I have a word with you please?" asked Gandalf. "Sure, but not around this arrogant bull headed morons." said Belle. Gandalf laughed. Thorin then stepped forward. "But first, some introductions." said Gandalf, as he turned his attention to Bilbo and Thorin. "Bilbo, allow me to introduce you to the Company's leader, Thorin Oakenshield." said Gandalf. "So this is a hobbit-and the brother of the little woman who yelled at me earlier." said Thorin. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Bilbo knew whom Thorin spoke of when he said 'little woman'. _For Pete's sake, Belle, what have you done? _thought Bilbo. "So tell me, have you any skill in fighting? Weapon of choice, axe or sword?" asked Thorin as he circled around Bilbo. "Well, I have some skill in conkers, but I'm afraid that's irrelevant." Bilbo replied. "I thought as much, you look more like a grocer than a burglar." smirked Thorin, as the dwarves laughed. "And you're a big fat narrow-headed, two bit, beast!" shouted Belle.

"BELLE!" snapped Gandalf and Bilbo together. "You must excuse her, she gets angrily easily." broke in Bilbo. Thorin snorted, as he followed the dwarves into the dining room. "Belle, if you're calmed down now, can we speak in private?" asked Gandalf. "Of course." said Belle.

"Bilbo, the wizard wants a word with me alone!" said Belle. Bilbo nodded, and he went into the dining room with the others. "Miss Belle, it seems to me that one hobbit isn't enough for the quest. How about if you would come to?" asked Gandalf. "Wait-you came all the way in here just to ask me this?" said Belle, sharply. Gandalf nodded. "Well, the answer is no, Gandalf. Besides that I will never get along well with any of the dwarves, especially with their two-faced leader." snapped Belle.

"Belle, you have to trust me on this. They need your help and Bilbo's as well." said Gandalf. "I don't know-I told Bilbo last night I dreamt of going on adventures-I didn't expect it to be this SOON." said Belle softly. "You have time this evening to think about it." said Gandalf. Belle nodded, as she followed Gandalf back into the dining room. Belle decided to sit as far away from the dwarves as possible. Belle sat and listened to the meeting, as she could hear the rise and fall of the dwarves voices as the meeting proceeded.

But it was the last straw for Belle, when Bilbo had spoken up. Belle face palmed as the dwarves reacted to Bilbo's response. Suddenly, all the dwarves broke out arguing again. Thorin shouted at them in his language, but then Belle screamed as well. "EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" screamed Belle. Bilbo moaned. "Belle, go to your room." said Bilbo.

"No." said Belle obstinately. "Belle, just go. You need to rest." said Bilbo. "FINE!" snapped Belle, as she angrily left the dining room. "Also to let you know, Bilbo isn't the only one who will be joining the company. Miss Belle also will be going." said Gandalf. "WHAT?!" exclaimed all the dwarves. This did not suit well with the Company at all, especially with Thorin. "Gandalf, you have lost your mind! Not only we're going to have one worthless, useless Halfling on our quest, but two! Not two mention a hot tempered woman?! No, its not going to happen. Bilbo will come, yes, but his sister won't be going." fumed Thorin.

Belle had pretty good hearing, and she could hear Thorin's statement from her room. And this angered her tremendously. Belle stormed out into the dining room, slamming a dagger in between Thorin's hands. "Say that again to my face, I dare you!" shouted Belle. "BELLE!" wailed Bilbo. "Stay out of this, Bilbo! I can handle it." snapped Belle. "Belle, I told you before no adventures for you. Thorin is right." said Bilbo. "Oh, great! Now you're taking his side! I knew all you males are just the same!" screamed Belle, as she stormed out of the house. "Belle!" Bilbo called out to his sister.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bilbo sighed. This night had went from bad to worse. First, dealing with thirteen dwarves, especially their King, whom Bilbo thought had a bad attitude problem, and then his sister, whom just as stubborn and wily as Thorin. Bilbo decided to leave his sister be, allowing her to cool off. Shortly, the meeting came to a close and Balin written out a contract for Bilbo. Gandalf looked at Thorin. "Belle is going too, if you like it or not." said Gandalf. "Fine. I won't be responsible for neither of their fates." growled Thorin. After Balin made one out for Bilbo, he made another for Belle.

Afterwards, Balin read over the contract to Bilbo, with Bofur chiming in, trying to scare the hobbit. Soon as Bofur mentioned about dragons, furnaces with wings, Bilbo fainted, in front of the company. "Nice going, Bofur." grumbled Gandalf, as he went to get Bilbo, and carried him to his study. "Where's Miss Belle?" asked Balin. "She stormed outside remember? She's probably sitting outside on the front porch." replied Kili. "I'll take the contract to her." said Thorin. "Don't be to hard on her." advised Balin. Thorin snorted, taking the contract and he walked out of the room.

Thorin shortly stepped outside, and found Belle sitting on a bench. "Miss Baggins?" spoke up Thorin as he approached her. "Well, well. Look who came out of his shell." said Belle sarcastically. "Look, we have started off on the wrong foot, and I've decided I'm going to allow you to join our company." said Thorin. "You can't be serious!" exclaimed Belle, her eyes widened, as she stood up. "I'm serious. Gandalf has convinced me in allowing you to go. Here's the contract for you to look over and sign." said Thorin.

Belle took the contract and read it over, nodding as she looked at it. "Apparently you're not afraid of dragons. At least you didn't faint like your brother did earlier." said Thorin. "He did what?!" gasped Belle, trying to hold back a chuckle. _I think its time for me to toughen up my brother, _thought Belle. After Belle read the contract, she signed it and handed it over to Thorin. "You should get back inside before you catch a cold." said Thorin. "Yes, sir!" said Belle, half mockingly. Thorin went back inside, followed by Belle.

"Where's my brother?" Belle asked the Company. "He's in the study with Gandalf!" Dori replied. "Thank you." said Belle, and she walked back into the study, where she can hear Gandalf and Bilbo talking. As Belle entered, Bilbo and Gandalf looked at her.

"I've signed the contract, Gandalf. I'm going." announced Belle. "Belle, no! I told you this before! And since I'm not going, you're not going either!" said Bilbo, and before he walked back to his bedroom, Belle glared at him. "You cannot stop me from doing this, Bilbo. I've made my decision." argued Belle. Bilbo ignored Belle, and he continued walking to his bedroom. Belle sighed. Gandalf placed his hand on Belle's shoulders. "He will come, trust me." said Gandalf softly.

Belle tried to go to sleep in her room, but she couldn't. She decided to sit in the living room with the dwarves. By the time she entered, she could see most of the dwarves sitting, with musical instruments in their hands. And to her surprise, she saw Thorin seated on a stool by the fireplace, with a golden harp in his lap. She could tell they were about to sing something, and so she quietly sat near the window in the darkest part of the room, where she wouldn't be noticed.

When Thorin struck his harp, the music began. Belle watched in amazement as Thorin and his companions played, but Belle's attention mostly focused on Thorin, wondering how a strong and handsome dwarf could play such a delicate instrument so very well. Suddenly, Thorin presently started to sing in his deep rich baritone, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away ere break of day**_

_**To seek the pale enchanted gold.**_

_**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,**_

_**While hammers fell like ringing bells**_

_**In places deep, where dark things sleep,**_

_**In hollow halls beneath the fells.**_

_**For ancient king and elvish lord**_

_**There many a gloaming golden hoard**_

_**They shaped and wrought, and light they caught**_

_**To hide in gems on hilt of sword.**_

_**On silver necklaces they strung**_

_**The flowering stars, on crowns they hung**_

_**The dragon-fire, in twisted wire**_

_**They meshed the light of moon and sun.**_

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day,**_

_**To claim our long-forgotten gold.**_

_**Goblets they carved there for themselves**_

_**And harps of gold; where no man delves**_

_**There lay they long, and many a song**_

_**Was sung unheard by men or elves.**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height,**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night.**_

_**The fire was red, it flaming spread;**_

_**The trees like torches biased with light,**_

_**The bells were ringing in the dale**_

_**And men looked up with faces pale;**_

_**The dragon's ire more fierce than fire**_

_**Laid low their towers and houses frail.**_

_**The mountain smoked beneath the moon;**_

_**The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.**_

_**They fled their hall to dying -fall**_

_**Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.**_

_**Far over the misty mountains grim**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns dim**_

_**We must away, ere break of day,**_

_**To win our harps and gold from him!"**_

With a final sweep on the harp strings, the music and singing ended, and most of the dwarves went to bed. Belle remained awake, still under the spell of the music and singing, mesmerized of the sadness and determination of the song, as she felt her heart racing. Now, she couldn't get the image of Thorin singing and playing his harp out of her mind. Suddenly a voice broke her thoughts. "Cannot sleep, Miss Baggins?" the voice asked. Belle looked up, and she could see Thorin still sitting by the fireplace looking at her.

_How did he know I was sitting out here? _thought Belle. "No, I cannot sleep, Thorin." Belle replied. "You must get your rest, since we have an early start tomorrow." said Thorin. "I tried that, but I can't sleep." said Belle stubbornly. Thorin sighed, and he stood up. "I'm going to walk you to your room." said Thorin. "Thorin, that wouldn't be necessary." protested Belle. "You're going to get your rest, if you like it or not!" said Thorin.

Suddenly to Belle's surprise, Thorin picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom bridal style. "HEY! You put me down this instant! I can walk, you know!" snapped Belle. "You're not going to listen to me, so I'm going to make you listen." growled Thorin. "You big overgrown galoot! I said put me down!" Belle shouted at the dwarf. By the time, they entered her room, Thorin threw her down on the bed. "Now go to sleep!" hissed Thorin, slamming the door behind her. Belle picked up a book and threw it at the door, but misses Thorin as the door closed.

Thorin smiled mischievously after he left the room. "Women." grumbled the dwarf. The next morning, Balin entered Belle's room, waking her up. "Wake up, Belle. We're leaving." said Balin, gently. "Oh! Good morning Balin! Okay, just give me a few." said Belle. Balin nodded, and he left her room. Belle quickly got dressed, and then she began packing. Afterwards, she met up with the Company outside Bilbo's home. "Wait a minute? Where's my brother?" asked Belle.

"Did you not hear? He's not coming." said Thorin. "What do you mean he's not coming?! Of course he's coming!" snapped Belle. "That's not what Gandalf said." said Gloin. Belle closed her eyes and sighed. "Its for the best, lassie." said Balin. "Not for me it isn't." grumbled Belle, as she followed the Company to the Green Dragon Inn.

As they waited outside on their ponies, Belle noticed all the dwarves had ponies except for her. "There is no pony for me?" asked Belle. "Yes, you'll be riding, you'll be riding with me." said Thorin. "Oh joy! I get to ride with the dwarf whom is a ray of frikken sunshine!" grumbled Belle. And she mounted the pony, sitting in front of Thorin. _Okay, this is awkward, _thought Belle. Belle sat straight up, trying to avoid touching the dwarf.

Belle tried getting comfortable in the saddle, but she had a difficult time doing so. "Why are you feeling so restless? Can't you sit still?" asked Thorin. "I'm sorry, its just-never mind." grumbled Belle. "Just relax." said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin." said Belle quietly. Belle wondered if Bilbo really is staying home. What is she going to do without him? Belle could hear the rest of the dwarves (Gandalf too) placing bets on whether Bilbo is going to arrive or not.

"Are they betting on Bilbo?" asked Belle. "Yep. I've even put my share in it." Thorin replied. "I already know what you're betting. You're thinking he's not coming, right?" asked Belle. "Right." said Thorin. "Well you're full of it. He'll come." said Belle. Thorin growled. _This woman is getting on my nerves already, _thought Thorin.

Suddenly to Belle's delight, she could hear a familiar voice calling out in the background. "Wait! Wait! I got it with me!" The Company turned and they saw Bilbo running to them with contract in hand. The hobbit hands over the contract to Balin, as Balin read it over. "Looks like everything is in place. Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin, smiling at the hobbit. "Give him a pony." said Thorin, flatly. "Wait! I can walk-as far as Frog mort.." began Bilbo, when suddenly Fili and Kili reached for the hobbit and lifting him on an extra pony.

"Belle?" called out Bilbo. "I'm up here with Thorin!" said Belle, waving at her brother. _Don't say anything mean to her, Thorin! _Bilbo thought.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Later that evening, they stopped to make camp. Belle sat with her brother. "Gee, like we get enough attention around here, do we?" mumbled Belle. Bilbo laughed. "Yes, unfortunately." said Bilbo. Belle went to feed Thorin's pony, while Bilbo approached the pony he had ridden. "BELLE!" fumed Thorin. Belle turned to the dwarf whom called her name. "Yes, Thorin?" said the hobbit. "Go help Bofur and Nori with the firewood." said Thorin. "What's the magic word?" asked Belle with her arms at her hips.

Thorin snarled, but didn't reply. "Well then I'm not moving until you say the magic word." said Belle, and she turned back to the pony. Thorin grunted in frustration hearing this. Finally he spoke up. "Go help Bofur and Nori with the firewood, please?" said Thorin, flatly. "Now, that's much better. I better get a thank you as well." said Belle, and she walked away. "That woman is getting on my nerves." grumbled Thorin looking at Balin, as the dwarf sat down.

Balin just chuckled. He admired Belle's spirit. He had a feeling those two are going to be like that for the entire journey.

Fili and Kili looked at Bilbo. "That sister of yours Bilbo has quite a mouth on her." grinned Kili. "Well, she didn't get that from me. How can she be a Baggins with a mouth like that?" grumbled Bilbo. Fili laughed. "Maybe she gotten from her mother." said Kili. "Watch it now!" snapped the hobbit, glaring at Kili. "Oh, lighten up Mister Boggins, I was only joking." said Kili. "ITS BAGGINS!" fumed Bilbo. Shortly Belle, Bofur and Nori returned with the firewood, and Belle went to sit with her brother.

But no soon as she sat down, Thorin spoke to her again. "Did I tell you, you were done yet?" asked Thorin. Belle looked up at Thorin, giving the dwarf an angry glare. "No." Belle replied, icily. "Help Bombur with the cooking-please!" said Thorin, and he turned and walked away. Belle remembered Thorin not once thanked her with helping with the firewood. "You know what? I'm tired of this! You have two hands, do it yourself!" barked Belle, and she stood up leaving the Company. "Belle? Belle! Where are you going?" asked Bilbo.

"Somewhere I can think, without being bossed around!" Belle replied, and she left. Balin, now getting annoyed and frustrated with the way Thorin is treating Belle. "Thorin, a word with you." said the dwarf. Thorin nodded, and sat down with Balin.

"There is no sense in you treating Miss Belle like that. You not even once thanked her for bringing the firewood. How would you expect her to help cook, if you didn't ask nicely?" Balin lectured Thorin. Thorin remained silent. "Yes, she's a woman. She may not be of our race, but she is a woman, treat her with respect and a little more dignity!" snapped Balin, and the dwarf stood up and went to sit with his brother, Dwalin.

Thorin continued to sit in silence. Meanwhile, Belle walked away from the company, and she found herself out in a middle of a large open field. "I cannot believe the nerve of him. I wish I can just punch him in the nose!" Belle grumbled as she walked. Suddenly, she could see two very rugged looking men approaching her. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here? A woman-a little Halfling woman to be exact? You know, you shouldn't be out here alone, little miss." hissed the first man, whom had blonde, short shaggy hair.

"What I do, is none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I have berries to pick for supper, and go back to my Company." said Belle. Suddenly, the second man with long brown hair grabbed Belle. "You're not going anywhere, woman. You're mine!" hissed the second man.

"HEY! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" screamed Belle, as she tried best she can fighting this man off of her. "Shut up, you little wretch!" yelled the blonde man, as he slapped Belle in the face. Belle screamed, as she shoved the second man away from her, and she moved away, withdrawing her bow that she had been carrying with her. "Well look, she's got a bow! What are you going to do? Kill us? Not unless we kill you first!" hissed the first man, as he charged at Belle with his sword.

Belle fired an arrow, shooting the blonde man in the chest, killing him, which angered the second man, as he approached behind her, grabbing Belle by her throat, and she dropped her bow. The second man pointed his dagger at Belle. "Say your final words woman, they may be your last!" hissed the man. Suddenly, Belle knees the man in the groin, and luckily, she escaped. Meanwhile, Thorin stood straight up as he heard screams in the distance. "Was that an orc?" asked Bofur. "That was no orc, Bofur. That sounded like Belle." said Thorin, as he went for his sword, and he went to find Belle.

"I'm coming with yer, lad!" said Dwalin as he followed behind his friend. By the time they found Belle, they could see two men lying dead on the ground, and Belle putting away her bow. This angered both dwarves tremendously.

"What were you thinking of leaving us like that?! You would have gotten yourself killed!" barked Thorin. "I was angry at you, that's why I left! I'm sick and tired of being mistreated! And yes, if you must know, I handled myself well when those two men attacked me!" shot back Belle. "It doesn't matter-you should have never left-you're about as useless as your brother! Go back and don't move!" snarled Thorin. "I hate you." sneered Belle, and she angrily marched away from Thorin and Dwalin.

Soon as she arrived at the camp, Bilbo run to her. "Belle, why did you leave for? Have you gone mad? You would have gotten kidnapped!" snapped Bilbo. "First Thorin, and now you! Not another word, brother, I'm not in good mood right now!" fumed Belle, as she laid down in her bedroll. Bilbo closed his eyes and sighed. _What am I going to do with her? _Bilbo thought, as he climbed into his bedroll, and drifted off to sleep. As for Belle, she couldn't sleep at all. She still felt riled up from earlier.

Belle sat up, and she looked around the camp as she saw most of the dwarves already asleep. But there was one dwarf she didn't see, and that was Thorin. _He must went to take his watch, _thought Belle as she stood up. Belle decided to go for a little stroll since she could not sleep. And she walked out of the camp where everyone slept.

As she continued to walk further, she could hear music in the distance and soft singing. The music and singing startled her. She knew it couldn't be elves, because they wouldn't venture this far in the wild. And the singer's voice is deep, and rich-and very beautiful. Then she remembered hearing this voice before. Back in Bilbo's home. And she instantly know whom the voice belonged to. Once she came to a clearing where the music came from, she could see Thorin sitting on a boulder, playing on a small golden harp, singing softly.

_And he's supposed to be on watch? Well, at least he's not bored, _thought Belle, as she watched and listened to Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin could feel a presence nearby, and he quickly stopped playing and singing, as he scanned around the area. "Who's there?" demanded Thorin, standing up. "Its only me, Thorin. Belle." replied the hobbit, as she stepped forward. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" growled Thorin. "I couldn't sleep." said Belle.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" asked Thorin. "No, you didn't." said Belle, sitting beside the dwarf on the boulder. And the two sat in silence for a while. Shortly, it was Belle whom broken the silence. "Look, can we just call it a truce? We cannot keep fighting like this, especially if we're going on this journey together." said Belle.

Thorin looked at Belle, and sighed. "You are right. I have to admit that you done well managing to kill off those men. But still, Belle, you should have let us know first before you left the camp. One of us would have went with you." said Thorin. "I know. I got the same lecture from my brother." smirked Belle. Thorin chuckled. "I thought Bilbo was the only child." said Thorin. "That's what Bilbo thought too until the day I showed up at his door." said Belle, and she told Thorin her story.

"After my separation from my brother at birth, my mother decided to take me on the road with her during her travels, leaving Bilbo with his Aunt for a while. I remembered mother taking us to many places in Middle Earth." said Belle. "Was one of them happened to be Ered Luin?" asked Thorin. "Why?" asked Belle. "Well, my family met a hobbit woman who briefly stayed with his, and she had a newborn with her. Her name is Belladonna. She named the child after her." said Thorin. "You knew Belladonna?" exclaimed Belle. "Only for a brief time until she had to leave, and she returned to the Shire after that." said Thorin.

"I didn't know this." said Belle. "And there is another thing I need to tell you, but I don't know how you're going to take this. Belladonna had lived in Ered Luin for some time after the passing of her husband." said Thorin.

Belle gulped. _What is going on here? How did he connections with my mother? _thought Belle. "During the short period there, Miss Belladonna and myself became close friends-well a little too close, actually." Thorin confessed. "Thorin-say you didn't.." gasped Belle, as her eyes widened. "No! We didn't bed together, if that's what you're thinking Belle! But we shared a few kisses, and that was it. The day she left, she told me it would never work out, and she returned to the Shire." said Thorin.

"Which explains why you have been harsh towards me." said Belle softly. "You are just like her-you look just like her-you and Bilbo both." said Thorin. "Well Bilbo doesn't have the temper that I have, unfortunately." said Belle with a soft chuckle. Thorin smiled. "I can tell you've driven him mad a few times. Just as Fili and Kili done to me." said Thorin. "Are your nephews always that annoying?" asked Belle. "No, not really. They're very good lads, when they want to be." said Thorin.

Suddenly, sleep clouded over Belle, and she stood up. "I better go and get some rest, Thorin. Good night." said Belle. "Yes you better. Good night, Miss Baggins." said Thorin. Thorin watched her, as Belle walked away.

The next morning, the Company set out, riding silently. Belle had tried to keep from dozing off a few times on Thorin, as she rode with him. "If you need to nap, go ahead its okay." said Thorin. Belle nodded, as she drifted off to sleep on Thorin's chest. "That's what you get for staying up all night." said Thorin. By nightfall, they stopped to make camp again, and Thorin sat down with his back against a rock. Belle and Bilbo sat together, as they watched the dwarves talking quietly among themselves.

Suddenly, they could hear a loud shriek coming from the distance. "What was that?" asked Bilbo. "Orcs!" said Fili. "Throat cutters! They come in the middle of the night, just as you least expected, and that's when they attack." continued Kili. The two dwarves told this story just to scare Bilbo. Belle growled. _You stupid idiots, that's not funny at all! _Belle thought. When Kili and Fili ended their tale, the softly chuckled. And that angered Thorin. The Dwarf stood up, angrily pacing back and forth in front of them.

"You think that's funny? You think orc raids are joke?" said Thorin sharply. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Kili softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away from them.

"There is a reason why your Uncle hates orcs, lads." began Balin, now looking at Fili and Kili. Balin began telling the young dwarves the story of the Battle of _Azanulbizar. _Belle and Bilbo listened to the tale as well. Belle now really felt sad for Thorin, as listened, and she looked over at Thorin. "What happened to the Pale Orc? What became of him?" asked Bilbo. "The orcish filth died within his wounds long ago. He is no more." growled Thorin, as he returned to the others.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

That same night, Thorin remained awake and after listening to Balin's tale, the memories of the battle came back to him.

_**Flashback:**_

_Thorin stood in the battleground surrounded by the deceased dwarves, including his grandfather, Thrain. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, as Thorin turned, and he saw his father, Thrain standing in front of him. "Come, help me with the bodies lad. And we will go home." said Thrain. "No, I'm not leaving. Not without Frerin." said Thorin. Thrain's eyes closed. "Thorin, Frerin-he's dead too." said Thrain. _

_Thorin's eyes widened as the young prince fell to his knees. Thrain pulled his son back up and embraced him. "They will get revenge, son. We will not suffer like this." whispered Thrain. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

Belle woke up as she still had trouble sleeping, and she could see Thorin still awake, deep in thought, and she could see sadness in his eyes. Belle decided to walk over and talk to him.

"Why are you still awake?" asked Thorin. "I'm having trouble sleeping again." replied Belle. Thorin sighed. "This is your second night of lack of sleep! You're not falling ill are you?" asked Thorin. "No, if that was the case, I would be running a fever." said Belle. "I know what might help you sleep." said Thorin. Belle looked up and Thorin smiled. "What? You're going to knock in me in the head, so I can sleep?" said Belle with a chuckle. Thorin smiled. "No, but that would have been my first option. Here, rest on me. The air has a bite to it." said Thorin.

_What?! He cannot be serious! _thought Belle. Belle hesitantly moved closer to Thorin, and she laid her head upon this chest, after Thorin removed his fur coat, and placing it over the hobbit. After Belle gotten situated, to her surprise, Thorin started to sing softly, an old lullaby he had a few times sung to Fili and Kili in the earlier years of their life. And it didn't take Belle long to drift off into a peaceful slumber to the sounds of Thorin's singing.

The next morning, Belle woke up feeling very awkward. She prayed that the rest of the Company, especially Bilbo wouldn't find her in the arms of Thorin Oakenshield. Unfortunately, someone had seen her, or should say some ones, and those some ones is Fili and Kili. "Miss Boggins!" exclaimed Kili.

"Oh, no!" cried out Belle as she jumped out of Thorin's arms. "Well this was quite unexpected." grinned Fili. "Don't you dare say a word you two! Nobody is to hear of this! Your Uncle was kind enough to help me sleep last night, because I couldn't." explained Belle, sharply. Thorin glared at his nephews. "Aren't you supposed to be helping the others pack?" demanded Thorin. "Y-yes, Uncle! I think we better do that." said Kili.

And the young dwarves walked away. "Phew! That was a close call." said Belle loudly. Thorin grinned. "Come, get packed and meet me at my pony." said Thorin. And so after packing up the camp, they moved on. Thorin and Belle had remained silent. Before Belle made it to Thorin's pony, Bilbo stopped her. "Belle, may I have a word with you?" asked the hobbit, sternly. "Yes, brother?" said Belle. "Why weren't you in your bedroll last night?" asked Bilbo. "I couldn't sleep." Belle replied. "You weren't up all night were you?" Bilbo continued.

"Not all night." said Belle. "Well, surely something is going on with you Belle." said Bilbo. "Nothing is going on with me, if that's what you're hinting at-and if you're thinking that Thorin and I have something going on, there is nothing going on between us. He just helped me sleep last night." said Belle.

"He sang to you, Belle! He held you in his ARMS! So don't you say there is nothing between you two!" said Bilbo. "Just be glad its not Ervin that is holding me." scoffed Belle, and she walked away. Bilbo sighed. _Well better him than Ervin. But if that dwarf lays a hand on my sister, he's going to be a dwarf with a broken body parts, _thought Bilbo. Belle mounted the pony, sitting in front of Thorin. "What were you two talking about?" asked Thorin. "Oh, just typical brother/sisterly stuff. I think he's being a little overprotective of me. He assumes you and I have something going on." said Belle. Thorin laughed.

"And he's out of his head! It would never work out between us anyway." said Thorin. Hearing these words stung Belle. She already secretly developed some feelings for the dwarf, although the way he treated her the past few days. But they are now finally just getting along-she just wished he would be nicer to her brother more. And now Belle felt very confused. Throughout the day, it rained, causing everyone to feel grumpy and miserable. Belle hardly spoken, and Thorin especially was feeling grumpy as well.

"Gandalf, can you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out, breaking the silence. Belle couldn't help but chuckle at the wizard's reply.

Then it was Bilbo whom changed the subject asking if there were other wizards like Gandalf. "Yes, there are five us. There is myself, Saruman the White, highest of our order, two blues, I cannot remember their names, and Radagast the Brown." answered Gandalf. Later by early evening, the Company stopped for camp nearby an old abandoned farm house that appeared in ruins. Belle could tell the place it appeared it had been ram sacked by orcs, goblins, or possibly trolls.

"We will stop here. Fili, Kili! You mind the ponies! Gloin, get a fire going!" called out Thorin. "Right"! said Gloin. Belle sat down, as she set up her bedroll. Bilbo approached her. "Belle, you don't mind me asking, but you seemed distracted earlier. Are you okay?" asked Bilbo. "I'm fine, Bilbo. You don't have to worry about me." said Belle, quickly. "Belle, I know there is something wrong. You can tell me." said Bilbo. "Must you be so persistent, Bilbo? I told you that I'm alright! I'm fine!" snapped Belle.

"Belle, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong." said Bilbo. And stood by it. He wasn't going to give up until his sister tells him what is troubling her. "There is something on my mind, but I cannot tell you about it." said Belle. "Why?" asked Bilbo, placing his hand on his hips.

"Because knowing you, you would get upset." said Belle. "Belle, I won't get upset. Just tell me what's going on. Maybe there is something I can do to help." said Bilbo, sitting beside his sister. Belle closed his eyes. "Bilbo, I've only known Thorin for a week, and it seems that we've been kind of getting close." began Belle. "I have noticed that." grumbled Bilbo. "Well, that's where my problem is coming in, Bilbo. I cannot get to close to him. We're different. He's a dwarf, and I'm a hobbit. We will never see eye to eye, even if we decided to court. Its just out of the blue, I'm developing feelings for him, but I cannot tell him that. Thorin already said himself earlier, it wouldn't work for us." concluded Belle.

"Belle, I wouldn't do this. He will break your heart. He's stubborn, he's full of pride-if you get him angry the wrong way, he could possibly hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt, Belle. Don't get me wrong, I like Thorin, he's a decent fellow as it comes, but its just the way he acts all the time that troubles me. I'm saying this to protect you Belle, and your heart." said Bilbo gently, as he placed his hand on Belle's shoulders. Belle bowed her head.

Bilbo stood up. "Well, I better go and deliver two bowls of soup to the lads." said the hobbit.

Belle nodded and she watched her brother walk away. As she sat there, she saw Thorin walking back, and he sat down with Balin and Dwalin. None of the dwarves (even Thorin) took notice of Belle, not bothering to speak to her, on exception of Bofur and Ori. "You two can go. I don't need much company right now." said Belle sadly. "Belle…" said Ori. "Its just as If I don't belong here." said the hobbit maiden quietly. "Don't say that, Belle Baggins. You do belong." said Bofur firmly and he took Belle's hand and smiled.

"You and Bilbo both belong." grinned Bofur, and he kissed her wrists, and walked away. An hour later, Fili and Kili came running back into the camp, their faces pale. "The ponies are missing, and Bilbo is missing too! The Trolls! They got them!" panted Fili. "WHAT?!" cried out Belle, standing up, as she reached for her bow. As she attempted to follow the dwarves to rescue Bilbo and the ponies, Thorin spun around and stopped Belle. "No. You're staying right here, and watch over the camp." ordered Thorin.

"Thorin, that is my brother in THERE! They got my brother! I'm not going to stand by and allow Bilbo to become troll food!" argued Belle. "You're going to do as I say, Miss Baggins. You are staying here! And that's an order!" snapped Thorin.

"You cannot do this, Thorin! My brother is going to become troll food if I don't do something! I'm going to save him, and YOU or anybody else can't stop me!" shouted Belle. Suddenly, she could feel a heavy grip on her arms from Thorin's large hands. "Listen here, you worthless little furry footed, creature! You don't raise your voice at me. I said you're staying here, and that's final! Do you have that clear?!" yelled Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin." growled Belle, as she felt pain shooting up in arms, as Thorin shoved her to the ground. Belle wanted to shout curse words at the dwarf, but she restrained herself. She sat down, tears falling down her face, as she could still feel the pain from Thorin's grip. Balin glared at his friend. "That wasn't necessary, lad. You had no reason to do that to her. She is part of this company too." Balin lectured Thorin. "Balin, I'm in no mood to hear your lectures right now. Lets get this down and over with." growled the dwarf.

_I have just about had it up to here with dwarves. I'm sorry, Bilbo. It seems I don't belong in this company, I'm going to leave, _thought Belle. Belle picked up her belongings, and she looked into the forest. "I'm sorry Bilbo. I pray you escape safely. I'm going to travel on my own now. I don't know where I'll go, but someday, we'll meet together again." said Belle softly, as she walked away.

_**Time skip:**_

Bilbo and the rest of the Company now tossed and tied up in sacks, to much of their frustration, while the rest of the dwarves are tied to a fire pit. _Think, Bilbo, Think. Think of a way out of this! _thought the hobbit. As the trolls kept arguing, Bilbo spoke up. The dwarves began shouting names at the hobbit, as he spoken to the Trolls about cooking dwarf. All of a sudden one of the trolls picked up Bombur, hanging him upset down. "Wait, wait! Not that one! He's infected!" called out Bilbo. "What are you talking about, flurgaburgahobbit?" hissed the first troll, named Tom.

"He's got parasites in his tubes. You wouldn't want to eat him!" Bilbo continued. "Parasites?! I don't have parasites! YOU HAVE parasites!" shouted Kili, when suddenly Thorin kicked Kili in the side, as the dwarf leader caught on to Bilbo's diversion. "I got huge parasites!" called out Kili. "I got parasites big as my arm!" piped in Oin. "What are you taking us for, fools, ferret?!" snarled the second troll, named William, now approaching Bilbo. "No-no-its not.." stammered Bilbo.

Suddenly, Gandalf spoke up. "May dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" called out the wizard, as he raised his staff, slamming it on the bridge.

Bright sunlight shown throughout through out the area. Gandalf came, and untied the company from their bonds. After the Company recovered their clothing that had been stripped from them before getting tied in the sacks, they got dressed. Bilbo scanned the area for his sister, Belle. "Belle?! Belle?!" called out the hobbit. "She should be still back at the camp." Thorin replied. "Oh." said Bilbo sadly.

They soon discovered a troll cave nearby, as the Company entered, looking through what is inside. Gandalf had found a short sword for Bilbo to use, and another short sword for Belle. Gandalf now feeling angry at Thorin for leaving Belle behind at the camp. "Lets get out of this stench!" cried out Nori. "We're moving out!" called out Thorin, as he lead the company out of the cave.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As they came out of the troll's cave, they entered their camp. And it was Balin who took notice that Belle is not there. "Where's Belle?" asked Balin. "What do you mean where's Belle? She should be here at the camp!" said Thorin. "She's not here. I don't even see her belongings." said Balin, gravely. "No, no! She cannot be gone!" cried out Bilbo, now frantically running about the area looking for his sister. "She has left us." growled Thorin.

Bilbo shot a angry glance at Thorin. "I would have to say I wouldn't blame her, after the way you treated her." snapped Balin. "What did you do, Thorin?" asked Gandalf sternly. "She defied me! That's what she had done! I told her to stay behind, she refused to listen!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, son of Thrain, she's a member of this Company too. And by rights you should have let her go and help you. Especially when it came to her brother in danger!" Gandalf lectures the dwarf.

Bilbo bowed his head. "Face it, she's gone. She will never be seen again." said Thorin coldly. Bilbo sighed. _Maybe she should have stayed behind at Bag End, _Bilbo thought.

"Somebody's coming!" called out Bofur, when they could hear sounds coming from the distance. Suddenly ahead of them, they could see a man dressed in brown robes and a funny hat, and driving a sled drawn by rabbits. It was Radagast, the Brown Wizard. While Gandalf spoken privately with the wizard, Bilbo sat down and resting, thinking of his sister. _I wonder where Belle is right now? _thought the hobbit.

_**Belle's POV:**_

I walked much further than I thought, as I stumbled upon a beautiful valley. _This must be Rivendell, home of Lord Elrond! _I thought to myself. I prayed they would take me in, since I have lost my way, and I will tell them I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey's. Its quite unusual for elves to see a hobbit arrive at their doorstep. Suddenly I heard singing and music in the distance. I never heard anything like this before. The music and singing is quite beautiful.

Suddenly three elves approached. The center elf, with dark brown hair approached me. "How interesting. A Halfling, in our forest? And whom might you be?" asked the brown haired elf. "My name is Belle, Belle Baggins! I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey's!" I replied. "Mithrandir! Yes, I know of him! But tell me why a Halfling is out in these parts?" asked the elf.

I answered him, informing the elf of my part with the Company, and my falling out with one of the dwarves, and most importantly of my brother too. The brown haired elf, Lindir gave me a serious look. "You should have never parted with your company, miss. There are creatures roaming about, you would have been killed. Come, you appear you need rest. Lord Elrond wouldn't mind having a guest." said the elf kindly as I followed him into the elven realm.

Once we entered the palace, and joined up with Lord Elrond, I explained my situation with the Elf Lord, (whom also given me the same exact lecture that Lindir had given me). After his talk with me, he arranged a room where I can stay, and he invited me to join him for dinner that night. I went to the room that is arranged for me, and decided to take a nap first before taking a bath. I slept for four hours, and when I woken up, three elves guided me to the bath house where I took my bath.

It felt nice to take a bath again, and the last time I remembered bathing was before leaving the Shire. After my bath, I changed into a beautiful light green and blue gown that was loaned to me by Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen, herself. She altered the gown where it could fit me. _If the Company only seen me now, and I end up making my brother cry, _I thought to myself as I looked into the mirror.

After that, I was escorted out into the dining hall. To my surprise as I entered the dining hall, I not only saw Lord Elrond, but Gandalf, my brother, and the Company as well. Bilbo came charging over at me, and the look on his face, was like seeing knives coming out of his face. "Belle, why did you leave for?! What were you thinking?! You would have gotten yourself killed! I don't care if you were angry at Mr. Grumpy Pants over there, you still should have never left!" Bilbo snapped at me.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry-I am really truly am sorry!" I said to my brother. "And to think I almost gotten eaten by trolls! Where in the world were you? Out galloping the lands!" Bilbo continued. "Hey! I wasn't able to come and rescue you, Bilbo! You know why? Because that bone head over there wouldn't let me go help you!" I snapped back. "Belle, Bilbo. Not here, not right now. You can settle this later." said Gandalf. "No. We're going to settle this NOW!" I snapped. Bilbo closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Belle-I didn't know." said Bilbo quietly. "Come now, lets sit down and eat. The most important thing is that we see that you're in good hands now, and not out in the wild alone." said Gandalf. And so I took my place with Gandalf, Thorin and Elrond.

I really didn't want to sit next to Thorin at all, since after all, he started this whole mess in the begin with. Thorin not once glanced at me as I sat and listened to Elrond talking about Gandalf and Thorin's swords. "Oh and by the way, that reminds me Belle. You have a sword too, I have found in the lair as well." said Gandalf, and he handed me over the short sword. "Nice. Really nice! Thank you!" I said to Gandalf. The wizard nodded.

After sitting a while, I was feeling rather bored and restless. And so I decided to go outside on the balcony for some fresh air. Suddenly, Fili and Kili walked up behind me. "You really had us all worried for leaving us like that, you know. Why did you do that for?" asked Kili. "Why should I tell you this?" I said. "Belle, if you wish to talk about it, its okay. We won't tell anyone." said Fili. "Its your Uncle. That's why I left." I said sharply, and I walked away from the young dwarves.

_**No One's POV:**_

Meanwhile inside the palace, Thorin had finished talking with Elrond and Gandalf, and he walked away from the table. Balin took notice of Thorin walking away, and he approached Thorin. "Where are you going, laddie?" asked Balin, as he could see Thorin was heading towards the balcony area. "I'm going to talk to Belle." Thorin replied.

Balin smiled. "Good, I was hoping you would do that." said Balin, and he walked back to his table. Thorin stepped outside on the balcony, and he could see Belle sitting on a bench looking up at the stars. "Miss Baggins?" spoke up Thorin. Belle looked up, and she could see the dwarf approaching her. "I'm surprised you are speaking me. Well, I'm not going to speak to you. Go back with the others." said Belle, icily. "Belle… about that… I want to apologize for my actions towards you earlier." began Thorin.

"Is it because I'm a woman, you wouldn't let me fight for my brother? Is that what this is about? Why wouldn't you let me save my brother? Now he's angry with me, because I wasn't there to help him!" Belle snapped. Thorin remained silent for a brief moment. "Belle, I really meant what I've said." said Thorin, as he slipped his hand into Belle's. _Don't do this to me, Thorin, not now! _Belle thought. "Remember the night you had trouble sleeping, and I held you?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I haven't forgotten about that." said Belle.

"When I looked at you sleeping, you looked so beautiful-so peaceful, and radiant. I just couldn't allow to see you get hurt, I only wanted to protect you, Belle. You would have been in the same predicament as all of us." said Thorin.

Belle nodded. "Belle, this may be bold of me of saying this, but I have fallen for you. If something was to happen to you, I don't know what I'll do." said Thorin. Belle's eyes widened hearing this. _Great heavens above, he feels the same way I do! This cannot be happening-wait, this is happening! _Belle thought. "Will you forgive me for my actions, Belle?" said Thorin. Belle smiled. "I forgive you, Thorin." said Belle. "Now promise me you won't run off like that again." said Thorin. Belle laughed.

"I won't run off again, Thorin, I promise. I would never hear the end of it from my brother. In fact, I already have." said Belle. Thorin softly chuckled. "Come, lets go inside, and see what the others are doing." said Thorin. Belle nodded and stood up and they walked back inside. By the time they entered, they could see Bofur standing on a pillar as he began to sing. Thorin and Belle smiled as they stood nearby and listened.

Pretty soon the other dwarves joined in with Bofur. Belle took notice of Thorin starting to dance as well, and singing along with them.

_**There is an inn**_

_**a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hil**_

_**And there they brew the beer **_

_**so brown**_

_**The Man in the Moon himself **_

_**down, one night to drink his fill**_

_**The ostler has a tipsy cat**_

_**That plays a five stringed fiddle**_

_**And up and down he runs his bow**_

_**Now squeaking high, purring low**_

_**Now sawing in the middle.**_

Suddenly, Thorin spun around and grabbed Belle and began dancing with her, as Bofur and the dwarves sang. Belle laughed. She never thought Thorin as much of a dancer, and she enjoyed this side of the dwarf, watching him laugh and sing merrily with the dwarves. When the song ended, the dwarves began tossing food at each other. "IN COMING!" called out Fili, as a piece of cake came towards Belle's direction. Belle grinned as she quickly ducked, and instead of the cake hitting her, the cake landed in Thorin's face.

Belle and the rest of the Company burst into laughter at this. Belle ducked intentionally so Thorin would get hit by the cake, instead of her. "You done that on purpose!" snapped Thorin, playfully. "Ha-ha! Ha-ha! Ha!" sang Belle. Fili and Kili grinned as they approached her. "That was quite clever, Miss Boggins! I would have done the same thing!" laughed Kili. "Thank you, Kili. And its Baggins. You always seem to miss pronounce my last name." said Belle. "Sorry-Baggins." Kili corrected.

Later, while Thorin, Balin and Bilbo joined Gandalf and Elrond to discuss about the map, Belle joined the other dwarves in another room, where they continued their little party. Nori discovered some musical instruments from another room, and the dwarves took the musical instruments and they began playing happy music and sang. Some would take turns dancing with Belle. An hour later, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo returned to the room. Thorin informed everyone they would leaving in a couple hours.

Suddenly, Fili brought forward a harp to Thorin, as they dwarves asked Thorin to join in with them, as they continued to play music. At first, Thorin declined, but then Thorin took the harp and sat down. When Thorin struck the harp, the music began, this time a much melancholy and slower tune.

Belle sat in between Balin and Thorin, as she watched and listened the dwarves, and her attention mainly focused on Thorin. Thorin shortly began to sing, shortly joined in by Fili and Kili, and after a little while, the rest of the dwarves joined in. As Thorin sang and played, he looked over at Belle, and tilted his head, giving her a small smile. Belle could feel her heart racing. And her feelings for the dwarf grew the more she watched him.

When the song ended, the dwarves put away their instruments, and talked quietly among themselves. Thorin then approaches Belle, and he sat beside her. "The song is beautiful Thorin." said Belle. Thorin smiled. "Thank you." said Thorin, as he pulled Belle into his arms. "Shall we continued where we left off from earlier?" asked Thorin. "I have no idea where we left off." said Belle. "To the part where I was about to ask your hand in courtship." said Thorin, smiling. "And I accept your offer, Thorin!" said Belle.

To Belle's surprise, Thorin leaned towards Belle, embracing her in a kiss. When the kiss broke, Thorin and Belle smiled at each other, as Thorin gently caressed Belle's cheek. Belle leaned her head towards Thorin, resting directly on his broad chest. "Now, you get some rest." whispered Thorin.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Two hours later, Thorin wakens Belle and the rest of the Company. "Its time to go!" said Thorin. "Why are we leaving so soon?" asked Belle. "Gandalf says we should go. He didn't say why. But that is a wizard for you." said Thorin. After packing up, they departed from Rivendell. Belle and Bilbo both were slacking behind as they continued their journey. "Mister Baggins, Miss Belle, I suggest you keep up!" Thorin called out to them. "Just because we're smaller than he is, he thinks he can be all that." growled Bilbo. Belle laughed.

"And who's worse at it? Him or Ervin?" joked Belle. "I would say Ervin." said Bilbo. Belle chuckled. Later on, the company stopped for camp, just one mile from the Mountain Pass. As Belle laid down in her bedroll, she could hear two voices talking. She couldn't sleep however, but she decided to lay still. The two voices that she could hear talking is Thorin and Dwalin. "How can you allow that wizard allow those two Halflings to go with us? Especially with one of them being a _female?! _And that same very female who took off on us. Thorin, we cannot let them continue." said Dwalin.

"You really think I have a choice in the matter, Dwalin? If I went against the wizard's ideas, he would turn me into something! What else would I do?" snapped Thorin. "They cannot be trusted, Thorin. Especially that Belle. I would keep a close eye on Belle, if I were you." said Dwalin. "Why shouldn't I trust Belle? Belle had done no wrong to anybody." argued Thorin.

"We'll just see how the rest of this journey goes. If those Halflings give us one ounce of trouble, we will drop them off at the next village." said Dwalin. Thorin nodded. Belle couldn't believe she heard this, and the words they had spoken stung her. Especially from Thorin, whom she thought Thorin loved her. Or is he just leading her on? Tears filled her eyes as she heard this. And she realized her brother is right, after all. Bilbo could hear sniffling just a few yards away from him. He could tell it was Belle's.

Bilbo placed his hand on Belle's shoulder. "Belle-are you okay?" asked Bilbo. "I'm fine, Bilbo. Just leave me alone, so I can rest." mumbled Belle. "Belle, you are not fine. Lets talk about this." said Bilbo. Belle sat up. "I just overheard Thorin and Dwalin talking, and some of the things they said about us-its horrible!" said Belle, and she told Bilbo what she had overheard.

"I had a feeling that was coming, Belle. And I've warned you of this." said Bilbo gravely. "Why do they have to be so distrustful? We didn't do anything wrong to them!" said Belle. "That's how dwarves are, Belle. Didn't you read any of the books at home?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, Bilbo. I've read the books about dwarves." replied Belle. "Apparently not ALL of it." grumbled Bilbo. Belle climbed into her bedroll, and fell asleep.

As much as she tried her best to sleep, she couldn't. The words she overheard from Thorin and Dwalin still echoed through her mind. Belle decided she would go for a little stroll, but she didn't want to wander far though. As she was getting ready to walk away from the camp, she didn't realize one of the dwarves were on watch. And one of those dwarves was Thorin, whom decided to take first watch for the night.

"Miss Baggins, where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" asked Thorin. "I cannot sleep." said Belle, huskily. "It seems you've been lacking sleep again. You haven't had any sleep since the beginning of the journey." said Thorin. "Why do you care? All of a sudden you care! If I cannot sleep, it shouldn't really concern you anyways." said Belle.

"Yes it does concern me! You are a member of this company, Miss Baggins. And you have to stay well rested to continue the journey. I'm not going to have anyone, especially a hobbit woman to slow us down!" argued Thorin. "See?! This is why I cannot sleep! You acted all nice and loving towards me in Rivendell! Now we're out in the wild, your personality changed! Apparently, you don't trust me. Thorin, I overheard what you and Dwalin were talking about earlier. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it. And what the two of you had said really hurt." said Belle.

And Belle walked away. "Belle, wait!" Thorin called out. "If I had my way, I would turn back and go home myself! With or without my brother." said Belle, as she walked away. Thorin stood as he watched the hobbit walk further away from him. The Dwarf sighed and sat down. _I really do care for her, why all of a sudden a change of heart? Thorin, you have messed up, and you need to fix this before she ends up getting herself killed, _thought Thorin. Thorin stood up and followed Belle's path.

He shortly found her nearby a stream, as she knelt before the water to wash her face. "Belle, listen. What was said between Dwalin and I-its just you must understand, we dwarves don't trust outsiders so easily. No offense to you or Bilbo." said Thorin. Belle spun around.

"What about all those things you said to me in Rivendell? You pulled your full trust in me, Thorin! And now you changed your mind, having to listen to your friend's opinions. I honestly don't care what Dwalin thinks of me-that's his opinion! But for you to act so nice to meand turn around, and say that opposite, I don't understand it. I thought you really loved me, Thorin-apparently you don't." said Belle, and she quickly turned away.

"Belle, I don't know what to say." said Thorin quickly. "Just go back to your watch, Thorin and leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you anymore." said Belle, icily. But Thorin didn't move. "I said GO!" shouted Belle. "Fine." growled Thorin, and he spun around and walked back to his post. Belle shortly walked back to the camp, and she climbed into her bedroll once more. Tears streaming down her face as she quietly wept before finally falling asleep.

The next morning, the Company moved on. Bilbo and Belle walked together. The hobbit took notice that his sister had been very quiet all day. Normally she would either be talking to Thorin, or to the rest of the dwarves or himself. But today, she hardly spoken a word.

_Stupid, stupid, dwarf! This is all his fault. If he didn't have to sweet talk his way of charming Belle, none of this wouldn't have happened! She sure could pick some winners when it comes to relationships, _thought Bilbo. Bilbo almost wanted to approach Thorin and tell him off. Now he definitely did not approve of Belle courting him. He could see she is still wearing the beads, and Belle quietly playing with them.

Three hours into the day, they arrived at the Mountain Pass. The weather unfortunately turned for the worst, as it stormed. The rain fell horizontally, alongside with a heavy gust of wind and lightening. As they climbed the Mountain Pass, something caught Belle and Bilbo's attention: It was two large stone giants throwing boulders at each other, causing the mountain to quake. "Bless my beard! The legends are true! Stone giants!" exclaimed Bofur. "I never seen anything like this before." said Belle quietly.

"Hopefully I never will again." grumbled Bilbo, as they climbed. Suddenly a large boulder fell between the Company and Kili, whom seemed to be walking further ahead of them. "KILI!" cried out Fili and Thorin together. "Oh, no!" moaned Belle. Suddenly the lightening struck the boulder, and split the boulder in half.

Kili, whom appeared to be unharmed stood up and jumped over the split surface of the mountain, reunited with the Company. Thorin sighed with relief, and smiled at his youngest nephew. Unfortunately, it wasn't the end of their troubles. Suddenly they could hear cries coming from Belle and Bilbo, whom both slipped to the side of the Mountain. "BELLE! BILBO!" cried out Dwalin, as he ran to them. "Help!" Dwalin called out to the others. Thorin growled as he climbed down the Mountain wall, first reaching for Bilbo and carrying him back up to the surface.

"Thorin, hurry! She's going to fall!" cried out Dwalin. Once Bilbo was safe on the Mountain, Thorin quickly climbed down and grabbed Belle, bringing her back up to the surface. "I thought we lost our burglar and Miss Belle." panted Dwalin. "They should have never come. They have no business out in the wild-they should go back to their cozy home in the Shire-they have no place amongst us." growled Thorin. The harsh words coming from Thorin stung not only Belle, but Bilbo too.

"We'll camp in here!" Thorin called out, as he lead the Company into the cave. Belle felt angry, hurt and enraged. She couldn't believe she heard this words. Belle decided once and for all, not to remain silent about it, and she angrily approached the dwarf leader.

"You no good, narrow minded, arrogant ignoramus! How could you talk like that about my brother and I?! We cannot help it that we slipped! That surface was wet and very slippery! You could have warned us! We done no wrong to you! How could you-judge us?!" shouted Belle. "Miss Baggins, you need your rest. Go and lay down!" hissed Thorin. "Lay down this, you piece of cow manure!" shouted Belle, and punched Thorin in the nose. "BELLE!" cried out Bilbo, running towards his sister, pulling her away from Thorin.

When suddenly, Thorin yanked Belle away from her brother, very roughly, and he glared at her. "Never, EVER, strike me again, woman!" barked Thorin, as he shoved her to the ground. Belle yelped in pain, as Bilbo, Balin and Oin quickly came to her aid. Balin glared at the dwarf leader. _The nerve of him. He's allowing his anger to get this best of him, I will speak to him about this later, _Balin thought angrily as he, Oin and Bilbo examined Belle, to make sure she wasn't injured from Thorin's grasp.

After Oin announced that Belle is fine, both Oin and Balin walked away from Bilbo and Belle, allowing the two to talk alone. "That does it. We're going home, Belle. The two of us. If Thorin doesn't want us here, well-he's getting his wish. Are you with me on this?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, I'm with you, brother. We should have never came." said Belle softly. "We'll make for Rivendell, first." said Bilbo. "Sounds like a plan." said Belle. After waiting for the others to doze off, Bilbo and Belle picked up their belongings as they prepared to leave the cave, when suddenly, Bofur whom took first watch, stopped them. "Miss Belle! Bilbo! Where are you going?" the dwarf called out to them. "I'm sorry, Bofur, but we're leaving." began Belle.

"Leaving?! But why?!"

"Thorin said we don't belong in the Company, and he's right." said Bilbo sadly. "What are you saying? Of course you belong in the company!" said Bofur. "Bofur, Thorin had meant what he said. What he say is true. This is good bye, Bofur. Thank you for allowing us to come with you." said Belle, as she hugged Bofur. "No, no! Please don't go-the both of you!" protested Bofur. "Just go and reclaim your home, Bofur. At least Belle and I have a home to go back to." said Bilbo.

Bofur's eyes looked at both hobbits, sadness clouding his features. "Bofur-I didn't mean-I'm sorry-!" stammered Bilbo. "You can go-I'm going to miss you both terribly. I wish you all the luck in the world!" said Bofur, sadly as he hugged both hobbits.

"Bofur?" began Belle.

"Mm.?"

"Before I leave, I have something to give to you. Its my old flute. I don't play it much anymore. You can have it." said Belle, as she took out a flute from her pocket, handing it over to Bofur. Bofur examined the flute in delight. "Belle, this is beautiful! You shouldn't have-really!" exclaimed Bofur softly. "Play it and think of me!" Belle said, smiling at Bofur. "I sure will, lass!" grinned Bofur, placing the flute in his pocket.

Thorin laid in his bedroll, still awake, when he heard the conversation between Belle, Bilbo and Bofur. He could see the look in Belle's eyes as she had spoken, and his heart sank. _You're a bloody fool, Thorin. The one person whom you love more than life itself, and you've opened your mouth, and now you're going to lose her for good! _Thorin thought. Suddenly, Bilbo unsheathed his sword, and the weapon glowed. "Oh, this is not good-not good at all!" exclaimed Belle. Suddenly the entire floor caved in, and the Company fell through, falling into a large underground cave.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Pretty soon, The Company are surrounded by many goblins. The goblins confiscated their weapons and dragged them to their leader, The Great Goblin. Belle scanned around looking for her brother, and she could not see him among the dwarves. _Great heaven's above! Where is my brother? He's not with us! _Belle thought. "Well, whom do we have here? Assassins? Thieves?" demanded the Great Goblin. "Dwarves and a Halfling maiden, your malevolence." said a goblin. Suddenly, the Great Goblin turned his attention to Belle.

"A Halfling? What is Halfling doing out in these parts?! Shouldn't you be at home, cooking an cleaning and what not?! But you are rather pretty-you will make a great toy for me, and my men!" grinned the Great Goblin. "I am nobody's play thing, you FILTH!" hissed Belle. "Really? Well that's too bad, you will become my play thing! Snark, tie this woman to my throne. I have plans for this young lady today." said the Great Goblin. A goblin nodded, and he dragged Belle away from the Company, as he tied her to the Throne. Tears slid down Belle's face.

"Let her go!" barked Thorin, as he stepped forward glaring angrily at the Goblin King. "Well, well, well! Look who we've got here! Its Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain! Wait-you don't have a mountain!-You have nothing! Well-so they say. I hear you got a pretty price on yer head, Thorin son of Thrain-an old foe of yours perhaps-you know whom I speak of." said the Great Goblin. "YOU LIE! The orcish filth died in wounds long ago!" shouted Thorin.

"You really think that? Well right there is where you are wrong, dwarf! Send a message to my friend, and inform him we got his prize." the Great Goblin spoke to a smaller goblin, as the goblin messenger left. Suddenly, The Great Goblin raised his arms. "Bring out the Bone breaker!" called out the Goblin King to the other goblins, as they brought forth a torture tool, dragging the Company to it. The Goblin King turned to Belle. "You will watch your friends get what they deserved!" snarled the Goblin. "Over my dead body!" spat Belle.

The Great Goblin grinned. "That can be arranged! Snark! Take this woman and tie her with the others! She will be joining them!" barked the Great Goblin. And the goblin named Snark untied Belle from the Great Goblin's throne and dragged a screaming Belle to the torture tool, placing her next to Thorin.

Suddenly, the whip lashing began. Belle screamed as she could feel pain shooting her up bag. "Strip the Halfling!" called out the Great Goblin. "WHAT?!" shrieked Belle and Thorin together. "No, no! Don't you take my clothes, you beasts!" shouted Belle. "Get your hands off of her!" roared Thorin. But it was too late, the goblins already ripped the clothing off of Belle, and she screamed louder. "Stop, stop! Please stop!" screamed Belle, as the goblins continued lashing at the Company and Belle.

"I do believe I feel a song coming on!" chirped the Great Goblin, and he started to sing, as the rest of the goblins joined in with him. Belle wanted to cover her ears, but couldn't because both of her hands are tied to the torture tool. _I never heard such horrible singing in my entire life! That's not singing, that's noise! _Belle thought. Belle felt not only miserable, but humiliated, and in terrible pain, having to sit there, only dressed in her undergarments. Suddenly, Gandalf came charging into the caves, killing goblins in his path. "Take up your weapons! And follow me!" Gandalf called out, as he released the Company from their bounds. "What of my clothes?!" cried out Belle.

"We'll worry of that later, Belle! Lets just get out of here!" said Balin, as he gently taken Belle's arm as they ran, following Gandalf.

Thorin in full rage, killing goblins in his path. Not only angry at the fact of their treatment by the goblins, but the way they treated Belle. Thorin felt terrible. He thought back of his and Belle's argument in the caves of the Misty Mountains, and Belle wanting to leave the company, still echoed his thoughts. Suddenly, they arrived at a bridge, and the Great Goblin leapt in front of them. "You really think you can escape me wizard?" snarled the Goblin King.

Suddenly, Gandalf thrusts his sword into the Great Goblin's gut. "Well, that will do it!" concluded the Goblin as he fell through the bridge, pretty soon the entire bridge collapsed, as the Company fell, with a bunch of debris fallen on top of them. "Well, that could have been worse!" spoke up Bofur. No soon as Bofur said that, the corpse of the Great Goblin fell on top of them. "You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin, glaring at Bofur. "Bofur, why do you always do that?" moaned Kili.

"Sorry." grumbled the dwarf. Gandalf removed the debris from the Company. "Follow me! Outside the caves, quick!" said Gandalf, and the wizard led the Company out of the caves. Belle sighed as she felt delighted to see the fresh air again.

Suddenly, Belle quickly stopped before they arrived to a clearing. "What's the matter, lassie?" asked Balin. "I don't want to be seen half naked, Balin. That filth of a Goblin took my clothes." said Belle, her face turning red. Gandalf came forward to her. The wizard removed his cloak, and he found a small piece of rope. "Here, wear this until we find you some clothing." said Gandalf gently, as he wrapped the cloak around Belle, using the rope to tie it together to hold it up.

"This will do until we find you some clothing. The Great Goblin took most of the Company's possessions, unfortunately." said Gandalf. Now, Gandalf began counting each member of the Company making sure everyone there is counted for. Unfortunately however, there was one person missing from the group. And that person is Bilbo Baggins. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" asked Gandalf. Belle gasped. She looked around the area, and she could not see Bilbo at all.

_Aule, I pray Bilbo is safe, protect him and bring him back to us, _Belle prayed as she closed her eyes. She wondered what became of him. "Curse the Halfling! Dori was the last one who seen of him!" snapped Dwalin. "Don't blame me! If one person was the last to see him, it's Nori!" snapped Dori. "Well, the last time I seen him is when we first approached the bridge, and he disappeared." explained Nori.

"The Hobbit is gone, he went back to his cozy home with his garden books. He will be seen no more." growled Thorin. "Yeah? Maybe he did go back home, because of your attitude, Thorin! This all happened, because of you!" shouted Belle, stepping forward. "ME? Why are you blaming me for this? If you and your stupid brother of yours didn't fall off the mountain, none of this would have happened! Like I said before, the two of you are burdens, and you have no place amongst us!" Thorin shouted back. "You are a careless, self absorbed narrow minded monster, and I hate you! You didn't even care less what happened to me in the Goblin Caves, and the humility had to go through when they removed my clothing and TORTURED ME!" yelled Belle, as she walked away.

Thorin fell silent. "I suggest you get a hold of yourself, Thorin, or you will end up losing another member of the company!" snarled Gandalf, glaring at the dwarf. Before the arguments elevated, Bilbo stepped forward. "BILBO!" cried out Belle, running to her brother, throwing her arms around the hobbit. "Bilbo! Your back! I thought we given up on you!" exclaimed Kili, grinning. "How did you get passed the goblins?" asked Fili.

Gandalf smiled. "It doesn't matter now, he is back." said the wizard. "It matters. Why did you come back?" asked Thorin, flatly.

And Bilbo began making his speech, promising the Company he would help them get their home back. Belle smiled at Bilbo as she listened to him, and she felt proud of her brother, for speaking like this. Then Belle gave Thorin a 'I told you so' side glance. Suddenly, they could hear howling in the distance. "Out of the frying pan." grumbled Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" cried out Gandalf, and they followed the wizard as the Company are being chased by orcs and wargs. "Into the trees, quick!" ordered Gandalf.

Everyone climbed the trees, shortly followed by Belle and Bilbo. The cloak Belle is wearing got snagged on a branch, and luckily Fili whom is nearby, helped her with the cloak. "Thank you, Fili!" said Belle. "You're welcome, Miss Belle." said Fili. Suddenly, Gandalf picked up a pinecone and lit it on fire, throwing the cone down at the orcs and wargs. The company liked the idea, and they helped Gandalf throwing the fire cones at the creatures.

The dwarves cheered as they could see a victory, but their cheering didn't last for long, however when they could see the Pale Orc, approaching leading the rest of the orcs. "I thought they said he was dead?" whispered Belle. Bilbo bowed his head.

"No! It cannot be!" gasped Thorin, as he glared at the Pale Orc in shock and horror. Suddenly, Thorin climbed down the tree. "No-Thorin-don't!" protested Belle. Belle could feel Balin's hand on her shoulder. "He must do this, Belle. This is his fight, and his alone." said Balin gravely. Thorin unsheathed Orcrist, and picking up a oaken branch, the dwarf approached the Pale Orc, as both dwarf and Orc began their fight.

Belle watched as the two fought, and she could see that Thorin is not faring well at all, during the battle, and he kept getting knocked over by Azog. Belle finally couldn't take it anymore, and she stood up. "Belle, what are you doing? You're unarmed! You cannot face this creature! Don't do this, Belle!" cried out Fili. "Kili, may I borrow your bow?" Belle asked Kili. "Belle, please don't do this. You'll get yourself killed!" protested Kili. "I don't care! I cannot just sit here and watching Azog defeat him!" barked Belle. "Belle, listen to Kili. Don't do this. I can handle this, you just sit there, and I'll go down!" said Bilbo, firmly.

"Well, if you're going down there, I'm going with you!" argued Belle. "You're about as stubborn as he is, you know that?!" shouted Bilbo, and he climbed down, not looking back at Belle.

Belle decided she would climb down anyway, regardless to Bilbo and the Dwarves warnings. Although unarmed, she would face this Orc anyway. Belle approaches Azog. "Take me, Azog. Leave the dwarf alone, and take me instead!" snarled Belle. Azog growled as he glared at the hobbit woman. "_Kill the Halfling woman!" _barked Azog at some of his other orcs, while Thorin remained on the ground with a warg on top of him. While one orc approached the dwarf, preparing to behead Thorin, Bilbo jumped out of trees, as he killed both the orc and warg.

Meanwhile, Belle jumped on one of the orcs as she fought one orc with her fists, when suddenly the orc thrown her across the area, and she collapsed onto the ground, falling into unconsciousness. That is when the rest of the company jumped down and join in on the fighting. It wasn't long when the Eagles arrived, first taking Thorin and Belle. "Belle!" gasped Bilbo. Suddenly the Eagles came and took Bilbo and Gandalf last.

"Gandalf, will Belle and Thorin will be alright?" asked Bilbo quietly. "I don't know, Bilbo." said Gandalf quietly. _What was Belle thinking? She should have never done it! She didn't listen to anyone's warnings! What am I talking about, she never listens anyways, especially to me! _Bilbo thought.

Later, the Eagles landed Thorin and Belle on a large rock cliff, called the Carrock. Shortly the rest of the Eagles landed the rest of the Company. Gandalf and Bilbo quickly ran to the two figures lying on the ground. Gandalf looked over at Oin. "Oin, take Belle and examine her, while I am with Thorin." Gandalf instructed the dwarf. Oin nodded, and Fili stepped forward, gently picking up Belle and carried her over to where Oin is sitting. After Fili gently laid Belle back down, Oin began examining Belle's injuries.

Meanwhile Gandalf placed his hand on Thorin's face, as he mumbled some words. Shortly, Thorin slowly opened his eyes looking up at the wizard. "The Halflings?" asked Thorin. "They are both here. Bilbo is fine and unharmed, Belle-however is another story, I'm afraid." said Gandalf, gravely. Thorin slowly stood up, with the assistance of Dwalin and Kili. Suddenly, Thorin glared at Bilbo. "You! You! What were you and your sister thinking? The two of you would have gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you're a burden, and have no place amongst us?!" snapped Thorin.

Bilbo's heart sank, as he stood and listening to Thorin shout at him. _After all I went through, and this is the way I'm getting treated? I saved your life, you arrogant ignoramus! _Bilbo thought.

Suddenly to Bilbo and everyone's surprise, Thorin's mood softened, as Thorin pulled Bilbo into an embrace. "I never been so wrong in all my life!" said Thorin softly. When they broke the embrace, Thorin looked at Bilbo. "I'm sorry I doubted you, and your sister." said Thorin. "Well I would've doubted me too, especially my hot headed stubborn sister. We're no warriors, or even burglars even." said Bilbo. Suddenly, Bilbo took notice that something caught Thorin's attention. Bilbo turned to see what Thorin is looking at. In the distance, they could see the Lonely Mountain.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo. "Erebor-the last of the greatest dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth!" Gandalf replied. "Our home." said Thorin, with a smile Suddenly, they could see a thrush bird flying over them, as the bird is flying towards the mountain. "What is the bird?" asked Oin. "That, dear Oin, is a thrush!" Gandalf answered. "A sign of a good omen!" said Thorin. "I do believe the worst is behind us." said Bilbo, as they looked at the Lonely Mountain ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Company turned, as they approached Oin. Belle already came out of her unconsciousness, but she could barely move. "Belle!" gasped Thorin, as he knelt before the hobbit woman. "She has broken her right leg, and several places I'm afraid, from the impact when the orc thrown her." said Oin, as he bandaged up Belle. "Which means that one of us has to carry her for a while, until she is healed." said Dwalin. Thorin looked at Belle. "Belle, why did you do it? Why did you run out there, unharmed and face the orcs? You had set yourself up on a suicide mission!" said Thorin.

Belle remained silent. "Belle, you didn't have to do that for me. Especially after the terrible things I've said and done to you, which I like to take back Belle. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Miss Baggins." said Thorin, placing his hand on Belle's face gently. "I suppose I forgive you, if you still love me." whispered Belle. "Of course I still love you, Belle. Nothing is going to change that." said Thorin. "Lets find a place to camp. Thorin, you may carry Miss Baggins if you wish." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded, as he picked up Belle carrying her bridal style off from the Carrock.

Once the Company set up camp, just a few yards from the Carrock, Thorin gently placed Belle down on her bedroll, and he sat beside her, pulling Belle into his arms. "Here, you may rest on me if you like." said Thorin gently, as he allowed Belle to lean back against his broad chest. "Belle, just promise me you don't do anything that stupid again." said Thorin. "You heard him, sister. And you promise me that, as well." said Bilbo approaching them.

"I won't do anything that stupid again, I promise. But when it comes to your safety, Bilbo, and everyone else's for that matter, I cannot stand alone without a fight." said Belle, stubbornly. "But you were unarmed, Belle! You cannot just fight something without a weapon! It would have been a different story if you had weapons on you." said Bilbo. "Well, excuse me for the Great Goblin confiscating my clothes and weapons!" snapped Belle. Bilbo looked at Thorin. "If you choose to court Belle, just to warn you, this is what you have to put up with! Her stubborn, flighty ways." said Bilbo stiffly. Thorin chuckled.

"That will be something I'm starting to get used to. Apparently you two are quite different." said Thorin. "More ways than one. Not one ounce of stubborn in my body." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, don't say that. You have your moments! Don't give us that!" said Belle.

And she stuck her tongue out at him. "And yet, childish!" said Bilbo, and he sat down, lighting up his pipe. Fili and Kili smiled as they watched Bilbo and Belle interact. "And I thought we was bad at it." grinned Kili. As the night progressed, Oin had came a few times to change Belle's bandages. Gandalf also informed the Company their next stop will be at Beorn's home where they will get supplies, and much needed rest before the next leg of the journey.

The next morning, Gandalf informed the others of a river nearby that everyone could bathe in. Belle and Bilbo both wanted baths, but remained behind. "You need help getting bathed, Miss Baggins, with your broken leg and all." spoke up Gandalf. "No, Gandalf! That wouldn't be necessary. I'll just hold off on the bath." said Belle, quickly. Belle felt very uncomfortable at the idea of someone helping her bathe, considering that she is the only female amongst fifteen males. "Belle, you really need bathed. Maybe I can help you once the dwarves are done." said Bilbo.

"No, no! I'll be fine really!" protested Belle. An hour later, the Company returned from their bathing. Thorin noticed that both Belle and Bilbo hadn't gotten their baths yet. "Why haven't you two bathed yet?" Thorin asked them.

"I was waiting on all of you to get done with your baths." Bilbo replied. "And what of you, Belle?" asked Thorin. "I didn't want to get one knowing that I would need help to get one. Its just its awkward to have someone help me." spoke up Belle. Thorin caught on to why Belle's uncomfortable feelings and he understood. Thorin leaned towards her ear. "If it makes you feel any better, I will help you bath." whispered Thorin. Belle's eyes widened. "No, no! I cannot let you do that!" exclaimed Belle. "Please, Belle?" pleaded Thorin.

"Alright, alright. But don't stare at me okay?" said Belle. Thorin rolled his eyes. Thorin picked up Belle, and helped her walk to the river. Thorin assisted Belle as he undressed her. _She told me not to look! How can it be possible NOT TO LOOK?! _Thorin thought. "You're not staring are you?" asked Belle, with her back against Thorin. "I don't see how since I'm the one that has to help you!" grumbled Thorin. "You really didn't have to help me, Master Thorin, but you volunteered." said Belle, stiffly. Thorin sighed as he continued to undress her.

When he had finished, he undressed as well so he could assist her into the water. "Thank you, I got it from here." said Belle quickly. "Uh-uh! You're going to get helped bathed. I'm going to scrub you down!" said Thorin. "Over my dead-!" began Belle, sharply.

When suddenly she could feel Thorin's large hand covering her mouth. "Why do you have to be so difficult?!" whispered Thorin, his voice filled with amusement. "And why do you have to be such a pain in the rear end?!" shot back Belle. Thorin laughed. "Well it seems that I'm not the only one here who could be that way." said Thorin. Belle grunted, as she allowed Thorin to wash her down. "You let me handle the front, Thorin." said Belle quickly. "No, kidding Belle. I know that." said Thorin.

As Belle stood to wash the front side of her, Thorin couldn't help but stare at her naked body, at her beautiful fair skin. _Thorin, just look away, if she catches you, you will never hear the end of it, _thought the dwarf. "I'm done!" Belle called out. Thorin moved over to her. "Belle." whispered Thorin. Belle turned to look at him, and she noticed the dwarf too standing in front of her, naked, and she released a gasp and she looked upon Thorin's broad bare chest. "What?" said Thorin. "Its nothing. We should get out and dressed." said Belle, quickly.

"Not yet." said Thorin, smiling at Belle, placing his hand on her face. "Thorin, now's not the time. We can do this later-I'm freezing." said Belle. "I will keep your warm!" whispered Thorin, as he pulled Belle into his arms, embracing her in a kiss.

"You are so beautiful!" murmured Thorin, as he kissed her. When their kiss broke, Belle felt weak, and legs wobbling after the kiss. "I love you, Belle!" said Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" said Belle softly, as she laid her head upon his chest. Meanwhile at the camp, Bilbo felt restless. "What's taking them so long? Belle normally doesn't take long baths." said Bilbo. "Remember Bilbo, Thorin is with her." said Nori. "Oh, great heaven's above!" wailed Bilbo. All the dwarves laughed.

"What? Why are you so concerned about Belle? She's in good hands, with our leader!" said Dwalin. "Good hands all right. He probably has his hands all over _her!" _scoffed Bilbo, which that statement set the dwarves laughing even harder, and much louder. "Yeah, that's why they are taking so long! Uncle and Belle are rolling in the grass, love wrestling!" chirped Kili. Balin shook his head and closed his eyes. "Love wrestling? Isn't that what two people do in bed when they love each other?" asked Ori.

Dori, slapped his younger brother in the shoulder. "OW! What was that for?!" cried out Ori. "We should mind our own business! What Thorin and Miss Baggins do, don't concern us unless they decided to do get married. Just let them be!" snapped Dori. "They're having sex, Dori! Sex! Sex, sex, sex!" chanted Kili. "Shut up, KILI!" shouted Bilbo.

"That will be ENOUGH of that!" roared Gandalf, and the company quickly fell silent. "No one is going to make a big deal out of this. Thorin is only helping Belle, bath! And if any one of you is going to say a word to them when they return, you may deal with Thorin's wrath, and you don't want that!" warned Gandalf. Which is true. None of the members of the Company wanted to deal with Thorin's fury, especially Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin, whom seen numerous times before.

"Gandalf is right. I highly suggest you keep your mouths shut. Is that understood?" spoke up Balin. "Yes, Balin." said the rest of the dwarves at once. Thorin and Belle shortly returned, and the Company kept their word of keeping their mouths closed. "Now, we must move on to Beorn's. Hopefully, we'll get there before nightfall." said Gandalf. And so the Company begin their journey to Beorn's. "I'm nervous about meeting this

'Beorn'." said Belle. "Oh, it couldn't be that bad. After all, he is someone that Gandalf knows." said Bilbo.

Hours later, they arrived in the bee pastures. Belle gasped. She couldn't believe how large the bees are. _Wow! With those bees, we would have enough honey to feed an entire army! _thought Belle. "I don't want to think of the idea of getting stung by one of those." grumbled Bilbo.

"Bilbo, you're not going to get stuck as long as they don't bother you, and you don't bother them." said Belle. Shortly, they drew near the large home of the skin changer, and Gandalf stopped. "We're going in pairs, and I will signal each of you to come. Bilbo, Thorin, Belle and Myself will be the first to approach Beorn." announced Gandalf. The Company nodded.

And so Belle, Bilbo and Thorin followed Gandalf to Beorn's front door. Gandalf knocked on the large door with his staff. The door opened, and the hobbits could see a tall man with wild looking hair looking at them. "Who are you, and what do you want? I don't care much for visitor's!" The tall man grumbled. Gandalf began to speak introducing Thorin, Belle and Bilbo to Beorn. First Beorn turned his attention to the dwarf. "I am not overly fond of dwarves, but Thorin Oakenshield I have heard of well. Come in, and sit down. I was just about to get supper ready." said Beorn. Then Beorn turned his attention to the hobbits looking down at their feet.

"Why are you bringing the Halfling folk with you? The wild is no place for gentle folk." said Beorn. "That's what Dwalin had said when he first met us!" Belle whispered to Bilbo. Bilbo nodded.

"I invited the hobbits on this quest for very important reasons, which I will share with you over dinner here shortly. Now in the meantime, I will introduce you to more of the my friends." said Gandalf, smiling. "There are more?" asked Beorn. Gandalf made signals to the Company to enter Beorn's home. After the Company is introduced, they gathered at the dining room table for dinner, and sharing more stories to Beorn, and in exchange for their tales, Beorn told a few tales of his own.

Belle felt bored, and she wandered off in the dining room, playing with some of Beorn's animals. Belle loved animals very much, and she had a blast playing with four cats, and three dogs. Thorin looked over at Belle and smiled. Belle wanted to invite Thorin to join her, but she knew Thorin wasn't much into animals, so she left him with the Company. And it was decided the Company will stay there for a couple days to rest and relax, and gain their strength for the next leg of their journey. When supper ended, Beorn left for the night for his usual night watch, while the Company moved into the Great Hall, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of a fire pit.

Bilbo went to bed, while Gandalf went and joined Beorn. Belle couldn't sleep, so she decided to sit beside Thorin, whom was sitting with his legs crossed in front of the Company on the floor.

After talking, and telling stories and jokes, and laughing merrily, one of the dwarves called out for some music and singing. Thorin took notice of a mandolin sitting nearby, and the dwarf leader reached for it, while Bofur took out his flute from his jacket. Soon as Thorin began to play the mandolin, while Bofur started playing his flute, Thorin began to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

The song shortly ended when Thorin plucked a final chord on the mandolin. Belle, now resting her head upon the dwarf's shoulder, almost half asleep on him. Thorin took notice of Belle about to doze off on him.

Thorin placed the mandolin aside, and he pulled Belle into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "Sleep, my love. You will need it!" Thorin whispered, as he kissed Belle on the cheek. "Uncle, you really do love Belle, don't you?" asked Fili. Thorin smiled and nodded. "She is a remarkable young woman, and stubborn at fault." said Balin. Thorin laughed. "Yes, that she is. That she is." said Thorin.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, The Company went out on Beorn's field to practice with their weapons. Belle and Thorin decided to go for a walk alone, while Bilbo joined the Company in weapon's training. Thorin had spoken to Belle that day they will be departing from Beorn's tomorrow morning. They prayed they wouldn't go through Mirkwood, and to find another route to go instead of entering the Woodland Realm. "Are you sure its going to work, Thorin? What will Gandalf say? And about these dwarven family of yours? I'm sure they wouldn't allow me and Bilbo enter their realm." said Belle.

"Don't worry, Belle. I'll be sure Lord Nur will allow us in his home. It will be no problem at all." Thorin assures Belle. "But Gandalf, he told us that we-!" Belle began to protest. "Hang the wizard's lame brained ideas! I'm not going to enter the forest, and run into a little trouble along the way!" growled Thorin. Later that evening, the Company ate dinner with Beorn, and shortly after they gathered in the Beorn's Great Hall, as the dwarves normally do each night after supper, they would either sing songs, or tell tales.

Belle felt a little worried about her brother, Bilbo. She took notice he had been placing his hand in his pocket numerous times, and she didn't understand why. And so, she decided to confront him about it. "Bilbo, can we talk about something?" Belle asked. "Sure, what is it?" asked Bilbo, quickly taking his hand out of his pocket. "I'm a little worried about you. You've been acting so strangely since we left the Misty Mountains, not to mention you keep messing with your pockets." said Belle, gently.

"Belle, there is nothing for you to be concerned about. I'm fine, really. Its just sometimes Beorn creeps me out." said Bilbo. "Don't give me that, brother. Beorn never really scared you! He's been very nice to us since we arrived here. There is something more to what you are leading me up to." said Belle. "Clean out your ears, sister! I said I'm FINE!" snapped Bilbo angrily. "Fine, if you don't wish to tell me, I'll come back later!" growled Belle, and she walked away from her brother, and she sat beside Thorin on the floor.

Thorin was involved in singing songs with the dwarves, and playing the mandolin that he had played the night before. Belle smiled, as she laid her head upon Thorin's shoulders. When the singing ended, Thorin turned to Belle, as her eyes gazed into the flames of the fire pit.

"Belle, are you okay? You seemed a little worried." said Thorin. "Its my brother. He's acting a bit off-not like himself." said Belle. "Oh, its probably Beorn. You know how Mister Baggins gets intimidated easily." said Thorin. "Thorin, you don't know my brother well as I do. He is never the type whom would get intimidated easily." argued Belle. "Then explain the way he acts towards me." said Thorin. Belle rolled her eyes. "Because at times you can be a real-what's the word for it-? An ass towards him!" said Belle, stiffly.

"Not anymore! Not since he saved my life, Belle! Yes, I had been not very kind to him from the beginning, but that's before he proved his worth, like he had done with orc and the warg." said Thorin. And the two of them sat in silence for a while. Shortly, it was Thorin who broke the silence. "Don't worry, Belle! He'll be fine!" whispered Thorin, as he pulled her into his arms, as he could see sleep clouding over her. "I love you, Thorin." Belle whispered. "I love you too, Belle!" said Thorin, as he kissed her on the lips.

When their kiss broke, Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest, as she closed her eyes. As Thorin ran his fingers through her brown curls, he began humming a soft tune, until Belle drifted off into a deep and peaceful slumber.

The next morning, the Company joined Beorn outside on his front porch for breakfast, and discussing the next leg of the journey. After breakfast, Thorin stood up. "I wish to speak with my Company in private." spoke up Thorin. Gandalf nodded, as he and Beorn walked away. Thorin turned to the Company. "Everyone, as I was speaking with Miss Baggins yesterday, I have decided on another route where we can bypass Mirkwood." said Thorin. Dwalin rolled his eyes, and Balin was about to speak in protest, but didn't say a word, allowing his leader to continue on.

"I've decided we should make our move to Ered Mithrin, where Lord Nul who rules there lives, a close friend of mine." said Thorin. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Thorin? You and Nul are close yes, but never really got along most of the time. Besides that, there is something about Nul, I don't like. Especially with his daughter, Nedina!" said Dwalin. "Dwalin, it's the only way we can by pass the forest. Trust me on this. It will be fine." said Thorin. Balin sighed. "But what about Bilbo and Belle? I don't think Nul takes very kindly to outsiders." said Balin.

"Balin, you let me deal with Lord Nul when it comes to that. Don't worry, we will only stay there for a few days and no more than two days." said Thorin. "Thorin, its not only Nul we're worried about. And you know whom I'm speaking of." said Balin, gravely. Balin approached Thorin, and took his old friend aside, away from listening ears. "You have forgotten about the betrothal, have you Thorin? Remember when your Grandfather arranged you to marry Nedina, and how you kept refusing to marry her, and how ugly things turned out?" Balin reminded Thorin.

"Yes, I know that. But I don't love Nedina. Besides that she is nothing but a trouble maker anyways, and I have no interest in her. I have my Belle." said Thorin. Balin closed his eyes and sighs. "Thorin, you and Nedina had once had a loving relationship going until the stress of dealing with your Grandfather's madness came along, and when it came to you and told you that you were to marry Nedina." said Balin. "Balin, I have my reasons why I don't love Nedina. She walked away from me when I needed her, not only that, she bedded with another behind my back." argued Thorin.

Thorin felt frustrated at his friend for bringing up this to him. Thorin wanted to forget about it. Thorin turned away from Balin.

"Alright, Thorin, we'll do this-but let me give you a piece of advice! When we get there, its best that you avoid Nedina, not only for your sake, but for Belle's as well. And another thing, if Nul and Nedina discover of your courtship with Belle, it will not look good on our part." said Balin gravely. "Well if they dislike the idea of our courting, they can get it over with. They have seen me angry before, and I assure you, they don't want to see me angry again!" snarled Thorin, and he walked away.

And so that very day, the Company packed to depart from Beorn's. After they finished packing, they leave Beorn's home, led by Gandalf. Gandalf had told them once they'll arrive at the forest entrance is when he is going to leave the Company for a little while. Hours went by, they stopped to make camp as they arrived in front of the forest entrance. Gandalf informed the Company he would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, alongside with the ponies Beorn had loaned to the Company. Which the wizard suggested they should unpack the ponies that very night.

The next morning, Gandalf bid his farewells to the Company, and departed from them, alongside with the ponies. Thorin turned to the Company after Gandalf had left.

"Now we will make for Ered Mithrin." said Thorin. And so from there, they packed up their camp, and left, following Thorin. "Belle, aren't we supposed to be entering Mirkwood Forest?" whispered Bilbo. "Thorin said he knew a way of by passing the forest. We're going to a home where a relative of his lives." said Belle. Bilbo felt very uncomfortable hearing this. He felt worried about how all this is going to pan out once they arrived at this said place where they are going to.

"How long will it take us to get there, Thorin?" asked Kili. "Within a day or two." Thorin replied. A day passed, and they arrived at the dwarven fortress. The Company could see two guards ahead of them. "Halt! Who goes there?" called out the first guard. "Thorin, son of Thrain! We're here to see Lord Dul, to seek rest and shelter!" called out Thorin. "Your Majesty!" exclaimed the second guard, who's eyes widened when he Thorin stated his name. "Follow us! I'm sure Lord Nul will be pleased to see yer!" beamed the first guard, and he lead them into the dwarven fortress.

"Its been a long, long time since we've been here." said Dwalin. "I don't even recall being here at all." mumbled Balin. "For one Balin, you weren't with us with Thorin and I paid Nul a visit. You remained behind with Dis." said Dwalin. "Oh, that's right." said Balin.

Pretty soon they entered the Throne Room, where they could see a dwarf with brown hair, and beard with grey streaks, and grey eyes. "Well, Lord Thorin! Long time, no see old friend!" exclaimed the dwarf lord, standing up, as he approaches Thorin. "It has been a while, Nul! I was wondering if you don't mind we'll stay here for a couple nights?" asked Thorin. "Of course I don't mind at all! Besides, we're family after all! My home is your home!" beamed Nul. "You don't need any introductions for my Company here, it seems you know all of them. But we have two Halflings with us, let me introduce you to Bilbo and Belle Baggins!" said Thorin.

"Its nice meeting you, Lord Nul!" began Belle, and she curtsied. Bilbo bowed. "Its nice meeting you too! Thorin, why are two Halflings with you? Its unusual to see hobbits amongst dwarves." said Nul. "It's a story I wish to share over dinner, perhaps?" said Thorin. Nul smiled. "Right! Now lets get your rooms ready." said Nul. The rooms were pretty soon ready, and the Company got settled. Thorin advised Belle to share a room with Bilbo instead of him, so Nul wouldn't suspect of their courtship.

Belle agreed to this, and she and Bilbo finally settled in their room. Later after they got settled, they joined Lord Nul in the Dining Hall.

When the Company entered the Dining Hall, they could see Lord Nul standing, and a flaming red haired dwarf woman standing next to him. Thorin snarled when he looked upon the Dwarf woman. "He just had to invite her?!" growled Thorin. "Thorin, just hold your ground, don't make a scene!" whispered Balin. "Its not Thorin we should be worrying about." said Dwalin, and he looked over at Belle. "Oh, right." said Balin. "Well, Thorin Oakenshield! I never thought I would ever see you again! Still handsome as ever!" purred the Dwarf woman as she approached them.

"I see you haven't changed much either, Lady Nedina." said Thorin, icily. "Thank you. I always keep the best anti aging remedies on hand when I need it! We have a lot of catching up to do, old friend. Maybe-just maybe we'll get reacquainted once more?" said Nedina. "Not right now, Nedina." mumbled Thorin, as he took his seat at the table with them. Belle sat down in between Thorin and Balin, and Bilbo sat on the other side. "Who and what are those?!" snarled Nedina to her father.

"That is Bilbo and Belle Baggins, Halflings from the Shire. They are going with the company to Erebor, so it seems." Nul whispered. "The wild is no place for such creatures! They should be home where its safe. But there is something about the Halfling maiden, that I don't like. I would keep an eye on her, father!" Nedina whispered back.

"I don't see any wrong with them." said Nul. As they ate, Thorin told his story of their quest to Nul. Nul didn't like the sound of this at all. "Thorin, no offense or anything, but you're just setting yourself up on a suicide mission! Not to mention getting two innocent Halflings involved! They shouldn't even be going with you at all!" said Nul. "Nul, I didn't come here for a lecture!" snarled Thorin, grumpily. "Oh, Thorin. Lighten up, will you? He is only trying to help." said Nedina.

After supper, everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Belle and Bilbo felt like they weren't even welcomed or wanted there, and the two of them decided to sit away from the Company. "I don't like this at all. Very bad decision of coming here." grumbled Bilbo. Belle nodded sadly, as the two sat and watched the Dwarves talk. "Thorin, I really missed you terribly. All I ever thought of was you, after Smaug's attack, wondering if you ever made it through at all." said Nedina, taking her hand in Thorin's.

Thorin quickly moved his hand. "I'm still in one piece am I?" said Thorin grumpily. "What's gotten into you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" said Nedina, sharply. "No." said Thorin. Nedina stood up. "Come, lets go for a stroll. We need some alone time! You and I!" said Nedina.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nedina! I'm staying right here!" said Thorin. "Thorin, you're going with me. A little exercise will do you some good." said Nedina, tugging at Thorin's arm. "Just go with her, laddie. No harm will be done." said Nul. Thorin growled. "Fine." said Thorin, and the two left the Great Hall. "Where is Thorin and the woman going?!" snapped Belle. "Belle, don't! Just stay here." said Bilbo. "No! I'm not going to stay put! There is something about this, that's not right! And I'm going to find out about it!" snapped Belle, standing up quickly.

"Belle, get back here! You're going to get yourself in heap of trouble! Just get back here!" called out Bilbo, but it was too late. Belle already had left the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Belle bolted out of the Great Hall to go and see what this dwarf woman wanted from Thorin. She could see the two dwarves heading for the balcony, and she followed them. Once they arrived out on the balcony, Belle hidden herself behind two large plants, as she observe the two dwarves talking. "What do you want for me, Nedina?" asked Thorin, flatly. "Thorin, I know I've been unfaithful towards you in the past. Now that you're here, its time to make amends. I never stopped loving you from the time we had separated, and all I ever thought of is you." began Nedina.

Belle's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she is hearing this, and her heart sank. _He had never told me he had a past lover! That fool never told me of this! _Belle's mind raged. "Nedina-you may still love me, but I don't love you at all. I never really loved you! Its in all just part of your childish fantasies, Nedina." snarled Thorin. "Thorin, its not a childish fantasy! How could you say such a thing?!" snapped Nedina angrily. "Nedina, the two of us done well when we courted, but when Grandfather decided to push us to marry, I wasn't for it. I was not ready, and I'm still not ready to marry." said Thorin.

"You're not seeing another are you?!" snapped Nedina. "No, I'm not." growled Thorin, as he lied to Nedina. _Thorin, what are you doing?! _Belle thought. "There is no reason for you to hide the truth from me, Thorin. Deep down inside you still love me! Just admit it!" said Nedina. Thorin stood silently and he looked at Nedina. He couldn't get passed this dwarf woman's beautiful features, and fair skin. "I still love you, yes." said Thorin softly. Suddenly as a turmoil of emotions clouded over Belle, she stood up and bolted back into the balcony, sobbing.

"What was that?!" snapped Nedina. "Nedina, we cannot do this. I'm sorry!" said Thorin, quickly, and he went back inside. "Don't you turn your back on me, Thorin! You'll regret it!" shouted Nedina. But Thorin already went inside, now searching for Belle. He shortly found Belle in her room, but her door closed and locked. Thorin knocked on it. "GO AWAY!" screamed Belle. "Belle, please lets talk about this!" called out Thorin. "Just leave me alone, Thorin!" shouted Belle.

"Belle, please open the door, so I can explain!" said Thorin. "There's no need for you to explain, Thorin. I've seen enough already!" barked Belle. "Belle, if you don't open this door right now, I will break the door down myself!" Thorin demanded. Suddenly the door opened, and Belle stood in front of him, her face tear-stained.

"Well if you want to talk, then talk!" snapped Belle, and she turned away from Thorin. "Belle-I should have told you about this sooner, about Nedina-but let me tell you this-I don't love Nedina-she's just a shadow of my past-its you the I love Belle." said Thorin. "Don't you give me that, Thorin! You just told Nedina you love her out on the balcony!" screamed Belle. "Because she made me say it, Belle! Belle, you got to trust me-she had me under her spell again, I didn't know what to say or think then!" protested Thorin.

"It doesn't matter now, Thorin. You can have her. As for me, I'm packing my belongings, and I'm going home. Bilbo may stay if he wants." said Belle. "Belle, no. You cannot just leave! Its to dangerous for you to travel alone out in the wild! Don't do this!" argued Thorin. "Its already too late for that, Thorin. Now if you don't mind, get out of my room!" said Belle, icily. But Thorin didn't move. "I SAID GET OUT!" screamed Belle. Thorin turned around, and he walked out of the room.

He stood against a wall closing his eyes. _Balin's right, we should have never came here, _thought Thorin, as he walked back into the Great Hall. When the Company seen Thorin entering the hall, they could see the dwarf appearing to be quite distressed. "Thorin, is there something wrong? What happened? Is it Nedina?" asked Balin.

"Belle saw Nedina and I talking, and now she is wanting to leave the Company and go home." mumbled Thorin. "No! She cannot leave us! She will never make it in the wild alone! Thorin, you must do something! We cannot allow her to leave!" protested Balin. "She already made her decision, Balin. I'm afraid its for the best." said Thorin. "Thorin, you're still not having feeling for Nedina, are you?" growled Dwalin. "No, I don't." snapped Thorin.

"Yes you do I can tell you do! Now I wouldn't blame Belle for leaving!" hissed Dwalin. "If you're saying this to make me feel bad, its already working! I'm feeling bad already for betraying Belle's trust!" snapped Thorin. "Well, its time for you to go and gain her trust back, and win her back!" advised Balin. "And how am I going to do that?" snapped Thorin. "Just think of something. A little poem will work, maybe?" said Dwalin. "I never written a poem in my life! What should I write about her?" asked Thorin, sharply.

"You never written a poem before in your life?! Thorin, don't give me that! You have written several compositions in the past, so don't say you're not good at poetry." argued Dwalin. "Those were songs, Dwalin! _Songs!" _shot back Thorin. Dwalin sighed. "Maybe write a song for her. She loves your singing, Thorin." suggested Bilbo, smiling.

"Thank you Bilbo, for the suggestion! I'm going to consider doing that." said Thorin. "Nul, do you have a spare harp I can borrow?" Thorin asked Lord Nul. "Isn't it a bit early for music, Thorin? We usually don't play until a couple more hours!" said Nul. "Just give him a harp, you oaf!" snapped Dwalin. Nul laughed. "Very well. Here you go. Its just an old small wooden thing, it hadn't been played in years. But it will do." said Nul. "Thank you!" said Thorin, taking the harp and walking away. "Where are you going?" asked Nul.

"I'm going to have some alone time!" Thorin replied as he walked out of the Great Hall. Nul watched Thorin walk away suspiciously. As Thorin walked down the corridors, he could see Nedina walking towards him, much to his dismay and frustration. "Where you going with that harp?" asked Nedina. "Its none of your concern, Nedina." scowled Thorin. "Why do you have to be so rude? I was only asking you a question!" snapped Nedina. Thorin ignored Nedina and marched away from her. _There is something about him that is peculiar. I'm going to follow him, _thought Nedina, and she did.

Thorin walked over to Belle's room and knocked on her door. "Belle, its me Thorin? May I come in? I need to talk to you!" Thorin called out. But there was no answer.

Thorin waited for a few minutes, and he knocked on the door again. "Belle? Are you awake?" Thorin called out. But still there is no answer. Thorin turned the doorknob and he entered Belle's chambers. To his shock and horror, he could see Belle not to be seen in her room, and her belongings are gone. "Great heaven's above!" cried out Thorin, and he dropped the harp on the floor, and he spun around, as he bolted out of the room, storming passed Nedina. "What in Durin's name?!" exclaimed Nedina, and she continued to follow Thorin.

Thorin stormed into the Great Hall. "Thorin, what's going on?" exclaimed Dwalin. "Its Belle! I went to her room to talk to her, and hopefully sing her my song, and when I entered her room, she is gone! She took her belongings with her!" cried out Thorin. "No-why would she just leave like this?!" snapped Dwalin. "Its my fault, actually for her leaving. Remember she saw me with Nedina." said Thorin. Nul overheard this conversation as well as Nedina. "Well, that explains why you've been acting strange towards me! You're courting with that Halfling are you?!" snapped Nedina.

"Nedina, don't you start! I don't need this right now!" barked Thorin.

"Now I understand why you invited the Halflings with you! Thorin, I'm ashamed of you! You know its disgraceful for courting someone outside your race! Can you imagine how your Grandfather would react, if he seen you two together?!" snapped Nul. "Don't you start too, Nul!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, I told you it's a bad idea of coming here!" grumbled Balin. "What was I thinking of allowing someone who would disgrace our traditions into MY HOME?!" barked Nul. "Lord Nul, you are getting out of line!" argued Dwalin, shooting a glare at the dwarf lord.

"Out of line?! He's the one that's out of line! He's the one whom supposed to marry my daughter, and constantly rejecting her! So the one who's out of line is your traitorous leader!" shouted Nul, and now all the dwarves, Nul and Nedina began shouting at each other at once. Finally, Thorin couldn't take it anymore. "SHAZARA!" roared Thorin, and everyone quieted down after Thorin's cry. Thorin turned to his Companions and Bilbo. "We're leaving. Go and grab your belongings. We're not going to stay here much longer-especially after listening to these two nit wits!" snapped Thorin, shooting a angry glare at Nedina and Nul.

"Fine! Don't expect us to arrive in Erebor for your coronation!" barked Nul, as he watched Thorin leading his company out of the Great Hall.

_**Belle's POV:**_

I have walked for several hours, moving away from the dwarven fortress, my heart sinking at the thought of Thorin possibly involved with another. I couldn't believe this has happened. He had betrayed my trust, and my emotions, I'm not sure if I ever going to forgive him for it. As I walked further, I entered a forest. I had no idea where I was going, because I never been in this area before.

As I continued to move forward, I suddenly heard movement in the trees, and I quickly stopped, startled at the sounds. Suddenly, two elves jumped out in front of me. One blonde haired, and the other with red haired, pointing their bows at me. "Who are you? And why are you trespassing our Realm?" demanded the male elf with blonde hair. "I must apologize sir, but I'm lost, and I'm trying to find my way back to my home in the Shire." I replied. "A Halfling?! But what are you doing out here so far away from home?" asked the female elf with red hair.

Suddenly, the Male Elf looked at the female. _"Lets take her to my Father! We will hear her answers then!" _said the Elf. The Female Elf nodded. "You're coming with us, Halfling!" said the female Elf. Great. Now I'm being held captive by elves. Which I rather be captive by elves than orcs.

_**Thorin's POV:**_

After we finished packing, we quickly left Ered Mithrin. I had enough of hearing Lord Nul's ramblings about my personal relationships that is really none of his business. And that I needed to get away-especially from Nedina. Its because of her, that Belle had left, this is my fault to for not being honest to Belle, and I feel terrible. As we left the fortress, Balin walked next to me, as he could see my face filled with worry and sadness. "Don't worry, laddie. We will find her." said Balin, placing his hand on my shoulder.

As we continued moving, I noticing something on the ground. I knelt down, and it was a brooch. "This is Belle's brooch!" I exclaimed holding up the brooch. "Oh, Mahal! I hope nobody has taken her!" gasped Balin. "We're going to split up in groups! We're not going to rest until Belle is found! Is that clear?!" I demanded. The Company nodded, as we split up in groups. Dwalin, Balin and Bilbo went with me. "I hope she didn't enter the forest." Bilbo mumbled.

"Something tells me she has." grumbled Dwalin, as we continued our search for Belle.

**Mirkwood**

**The Woodland Realm**

Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and the Captain of the King's Royal Guard, Tauriel escorted the Halfling maiden into the Throne Room. Belle could see ahead of her, the Elf King, dressed in red robe, with gold and white robes underneath. _"Ada, we found our intruder! A Halfling woman!" _Legolas spoke in elven language. _"A Halfling woman? She can't be the only intruder! There has to be others. No Halfling in his or hers right mind would leave the shire unaccompanied by a companion!" _King Thranduil replied.

"What shall we do next then, Father?" asked Legolas. "Legolas, you and Tauriel search for other intruders. I will speak with this Halfling." said Thranduil. Legolas and Tauriel nodded as they left the Throne Room.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Thorin and the Company continued their search, when all of sudden, a group of Elves, led by Legolas and Tauriel surrounded them. _This is what I was trying to avoid! I cannot win for losing, _thought Thorin, as he could see an arrow pointed at him. "Don't make me have to kill you, _dwarf!" _hissed Legolas. "What is the meaning of this?!" growled Dwalin. Legolas turned to Tauriel and the other elves. _"Search them!" _The Elf Prince ordered Tauriel and the other elves.

Legolas snatched Thorin's sword Orcrist from him. "Not only you're a liar, but a thief as well. Where did you find this?!" demanded Legolas. "Its none of your business, _ELF!" _snapped Thorin. "This is made in Gondolian. My kin!" gasped Legolas. Suddenly the Elf Prince tossed the sword aside, and he turned his attention to Gloin. Legolas reached for Gloin's locket, snatching it away from the dwarf. "HEY! That is private!" growled Gloin. The Elf Prince opened the locket to see portraits of his wife and his son, Gimli inside.

"Who is this? Your brother?" asked Legolas. "No, that is my wife!" snarled Gloin.

"And who is this ugly creature? An orc mutant?"

"That is my wee lad, Gimli!" snapped Gloin, angrily. Legolas looked at Tauriel at the other elves. "_Take them to my father for questioning!" _Legolas ordered Tauriel and the rest of the elves in his native language. And the Company found themselves in the custody of the elves, something that Thorin had tried to avoid, but failed. As they entered the palace, all Thorin thought about was Belle, wondering where she is, praying that she is safe.

As they entered the Throne Room, they could see the Elf King sitting on his Throne, and he stood up and approached them, asking many questions.

During the interrogation, Balin spoke up. "There is one question I like to ask of you Elf King. There is a member of our company that means a lot to us, a Halfling woman. Her name is Belle, Belle Baggins!" spoke up Balin. Hearing this, Thranduil smirked. "Ah, yes. The Halfling. We have found her. She's in our dungeons right now, since she refused to answer my questions about some of you." said The Elf King.

"You better not lay a hand on her!" barked Thorin, angrily stepping forward.

"Oh, and you're defending her? Is there something I should know, Thorin son of Thrain? I see that she is wearing dwarven courtship braids, so I take it you and this Halfling are in courtship?" asked Thranduil. "That is none of your damn business, ELF!" snapped Thorin angrily. "Apparently this Halfling of yours is blind. Its quite sad and unfortunate she hasn't yet seen your true form, especially when you reach the Mountain." said Thranduil, icily.

Thorin growled. How did Thranduil know of their quest? He prayed that Belle didn't tell him, unless Thranduil forced it out of her. After a while of questioning, Thorin and the rest of the Company are sent to the dungeons. The Company noticed there is no sign of Bilbo at all. Tauriel placed Thorin in his cell, luckily in the same cell as Belle's. Which Tauriel had intentionally done, although it was against her King's orders. Thranduil didn't want Thorin in the same cell as Belle.

"Wait-didn't Thranduil just order you not to put me in with Belle?" asked Thorin, looking at the ginger haired she-elf questionly. Tauriel smiled. "I don't care what my King says. Its time that you two should reunite-and besides you have to patch things up with her." said Tauriel. "What do you mean?" asked Thorin, sharply.

"She told me of the issues between you and her before leaving Ered Mithrin. I am praying that this is a misunderstanding, Thorin son of Thrain. If not, you will be getting an arrow shot to heart!" said Tauriel, sternly. "Are you threatening me?!" snapped Thorin. "No, I'm warning you. What has happened between the two of you needs to be resolved, otherwise your quest is going to fail." said Tauriel, locking up his cell and walked away.

Thorin turned around, and he could see Belle curled up in a corner of the cell sleeping. Thorin closed his eyes and sighed. "Did you make a deal, Thorin?" asked Balin from a cell next to Thorin's. "No. I told him to go _rot in hell you piece of shit!" _Thorin hissed. Balin's eyes widened at Thorin's words. "Swearing at this elf is not getting us anywhere, laddie!" snapped Balin. Thorin snorted. "Is Belle with you, Uncle?!" called out Fili. "Yes, she is here. She's asleep!" Thorin called back. Kili closed his eyes and sighed. "Thank, Mahal!" said Kili softly.

An hour later, Belle woke up. When she sat up, she could see Thorin sitting in front of her cross legged. Thorin turned to Belle. "Belle, you're awake!" exclaimed Thorin softly. "Don't touch me. You're lucky I haven't slapped you right now." growled Belle.

"Belle, listen about Nedina-you have to believe me when I tell you there is nothing between us. I got into a nasty argument with Lord Nul before we left. I should have listened to Balin, and avoided going there, after I found out what Nul's plans were." said Thorin. "So you still love me?" asked Belle. "Of course I love you, Belle. Belle, before you left, I was going to your room to sing you a song I composed for you. I never got to do that, because you left." said Thorin.

"You wrote a song about me?!" chuckled Belle. Thorin nodded. "Thorin, you didn't have to do that." said Belle. Thorin pulled Belle into his arms. "I wanted to-to tell you how I feel for you." said Thorin softly. "Can you sing the song for me now?" asked Belle. "I would, but I don't have a harp with me at the moment." said Thorin. "You can just sing with just your voice for now." insisted Belle. Thorin smiled. "Alright." said Thorin. As Belle laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest, Thorin closed his eyes, as he started to sing.

The words of Thorin's song moved her, and she could feel tears sliding down her cheek. She could tell that Thorin went through much effort of writing this song, and she could tell he really, truly loved her. When Thorin finished his song, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips onto Thorin's, embracing him in a kiss.

Thorin in return, given her a longer kiss. "I love you, _azuygal!" _Thorin whispered to Belle. "I love you too, Thorin!" said Belle, feeling quite delighted to lay in her dwarf's arms again. "Thorin?" said Belle.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen or heard from my brother?" asked Belle. "No, I haven't seen him since we arrived here, Belle." said Thorin sadly. "Do you think he will come for us?" said Belle. "I surely hope so, Belle." said Thorin. While Thorin slept, Belle remained awake, and she could hear a conversation between Kili and Tauriel. Belle chuckled softly to herself at this. _Kili, I swear, we cannot take you anywhere without you flirting with an Elf woman, _Belle thought grinning. Belle had thought of teasing Kili, once they figure out a way out of the dungeons, because she never forgotten the little incident in Rivendell with the elves there and Kili.

The next morning, Belle and Thorin sat and spoken quietly with Balin. Suddenly, they could hear a familiar voice speaking to them. Belle thought she would never hear that voice again. It was Bilbo! "BROTHER!" Belle cried out to Bilbo. "Shh! I'm here to get all of you out of here! I have a plan!" whispered Bilbo as he took the keys unlocking their cell door, as Thorin and Belle stepped out.

After releasing the rest of the Company, Bilbo led them into the wine cellar where they could see many barrels. "Is this your idea of an escape plan?" snarled Dwalin. "Bilbo, you know some of us cannot swim! Is there any other way?" said Belle. "Belle, its either this way, or staying locked up in the dungeons!" hissed Bilbo. "Into the barrels, now!" demanded Thorin. "Thorin, you and Belle will share this one! Climb in quickly!" said Bilbo.

As they climbed in, Belle looked at her brother. "What about you, brother?" asked Belle. "I will catch up with your shortly!" said Bilbo. Once Bilbo had seen that everyone is in their barrels, Bilbo approached a lever and pulled it. The trap door of the cellar opened, releasing the barrels into the river. Bilbo realized a mistake he made when the door closed after the last barrel went in, and him still standing there. He could hear elves shouting in the background.

Bilbo quickly pulled the lever again, and jumped into the water. Belle peeked over her barrel, as she looked for her brother. "Bilbo! Over here! Swim to our barrel and grab it!" Belle called out. And Bilbo listened to Belle's orders as he swam to Thorin and Belle's barrel, grabbing it. "Hold on tight, and don't let go!" said Belle. Bilbo nodded.

Suddenly the ride came to a halt when they could see a closed gate in front of them. "_Damn it!" _shouted Thorin in his language. Belle moaned when she saw Legolas and some elves on top of a bridge behind them. But it wasn't the elves that bothered her however. It was the orcs attacking the group of elves. "Great! We're on the run from elves and orcs!" exclaimed Belle. Suddenly, Belle saw Kili jumping out of his barrel.

Kili is trying to make for the lever on top of the bridge that would open the closed gate.

As Kili climbed the stairs, two arrows struck the dwarf prince in the knee, and the young dwarf yelped and fell. "KILI!" Belle, Thorin and Fili cried out. Slowly Kili stood up, and two orcs stalked behind the dwarf preparing to assault him and Legolas. "BEHIND YOU!" Thorin shouted to Legolas and Kili. Belle looked at Thorin in surprise. _I cannot believe this, he's saving the elf prince too? For someone who despises elves, he is protecting Legolas? This is a shocker! _Belle thought. Tauriel leapt out and killed the orcs whom was about to attack Kili and Legolas.

Kili finally reached the top of the bridge, and he pulled the lever, opening the gate, setting free the barrels. When that was done, Kili jumped back into his barrel before the barrel floated away from him.

The pain in Kili's knees increased, as he landed in his barrel. "Kili?" called out Fili. Fili could see his brother is seriously injured and it worried him tremendously. Two hours later, the Company finally made it to land. Thorin had resolved that everyone should remove their clothing, so the clothes would dry off. Everyone complied, except for Belle. "Belle, aren't you going to undress?" asked Thorin.

"And you're out of your cotton picking mind, Thorin? Can't you see that I'm only one female here? There is no way I'm going to stand in nothing but my underwear in front of fourteen males!" scoffed Belle. Thorin realized and understood of Belle's concern, but also felt worried of her health too. "Belle, I don't want you to get sick. Your brother already has came down with a nasty cold." said Thorin. "I'm fine, Thorin. Until we get to Lake Town, I'm keeping my clothes on." said Belle stubbornly.

Kili slowly sat down on a rock, as Fili ran towards him, fussing over his brother's injuries. "Kee, you're injured-by a morgal blade. This isn't good." said Fili, gravely. "I'm fine, Fili. Its only a scratch." protested Kili softly. "Just a scratch my foot! Kili, that looks more than just a scratch!" snapped Belle. "Belle, I didn't ask for your two coins!" shot back Kili.

Belle chuckled. "You're about as stubborn as your Uncle, you know that?" said the hobbit, crossing her arms. "And you can be a real pain in the-!" began Kili, when suddenly Kili stopped when he took notice of a man dressed in a brown coat, aiming his arrow at the company. The dwarf prince was about to throw a rock at him, when the man spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dwarf, unless you are wanting to get shot at." spoken the dark haired man.

"How dare you just show up like this out of the blue? This dwarf is injured, and you have the nerve to threaten us?!" barked Belle. "Belle, lassie, let me handle this." said Balin gently, placing a hand on Belle's shoulder. Balin began to speak to this man, whom is named Bard. And they worked out a deal where Bard will allow the company to board his ferry that will take them to Lake Town.

**A/N: Words written in Italics are languages spoken by the characters. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

And so the company climbed into the boat, following Bard. Gloin began emptying his pockets for the gold coins to give to Bard as payment for taking them to Lake Town. Belle sat with Bilbo and Thorin. Belle took notice Bilbo placing his hand in his pocket again. "You're doing it again, Bilbo." said Belle. "Doing what again?" said Bilbo. "Putting your hand in your left pocket, that's what you're doing!" shot back Belle. "Why? Do you have a problem with that, Belle?" asked Bilbo, sharply.

"Bilbo, you are hiding something from me, and I need to know what you're hiding." said Belle. "I'm not hiding anything from you, Belle!" argued Bilbo, grumpily. "Yes you are hiding something from me!" shot back Belle.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Will the two of you stop that? That's getting annoying!" called out Dwalin. "Oh go blow it out your rear end, Dwalin!" snapped Belle. Balin and the rest of the Company chuckled. Even Bard and Thorin chuckled and the bowman grinned. "I cannot believe you just said that, Belle!" Thorin whispered to her. "Uh oh, it seems that I'm running a little short on money." spoke up Gloin. "Don't worry, Belle, I'll pay for you and Bilbo." said Thorin. Belle nodded.

When Bard was paid, they continued their journey into Lake Town. As they drew nearer to the town, Belle and Thorin looked ahead of them. "Is that-?" began Belle. "Yes, there's our home!" whispered Thorin, wrapping his arm around Belle's waist. "We're getting close to where we need to go, with you by my side!" murmured the dwarf. Belle smiled as she leaned back against Thorin. Bard advised the Company to hide in barrels of fish as they approached a man standing guard at the entrance of the town.

Thorin and Belle ended up in a barrel together. "Phew-y! And I thought the smell of Bombur passing gas is bad!" grumbled Belle. Thorin chuckled then he quickly held his nose. Belle could hear Fili grumbling. "There are two things I will never eat again! Fish and apples!" the blonde haired dwarf softly declared.

When they finally arrived at Bard's home, Bard suggested the dwarves and Bilbo enter his home through the sewers. "And what is worse than a barrel of fish? Having to climb into someone's house through a stinking toilet!" grumbled Dwalin, as Thorin led them to the sewers. "You, Miss Baggins will come with me. They will mistake you for my daughter." said Bard. Belle felt happy she didn't have to climb through the sewers, however she felt bad for Bilbo and the rest of the company having to do just that.

When they entered the home, they are greeted by Bard's three children, Sigrid, Tilda and Bain. Bard introduces Belle to his children, and Sigrid and Tilda offered Belle a bath and fresh clothing. "I have a dress that will fit you perfectly since we both wear the same size!" said Tilda, smiling at Belle. Belle chuckled, as follow the sisters to the wash room. Belle sighed as she slipped into the bath tub. She remembered the last time she bathed was at Beorn's home.

After her bath, she changed into the light blue dress Tilda had loaned her, and she met up with the Company already gathered in the dining room. Belle gasped as she looked at Thorin. She could see Thorin and the dwarves, as well as Bilbo, wearing different clothes as well, and they had their baths as well. But it was Thorin that caught her attention.

Thorin is now wearing a red tunic with laces, with a tan shirt underneath, and black trousers. Belle sat beside Thorin at the table, and she listened in the conversation. Bard handed over to them weapons they would take to the Mountain, but the dwarves aren't happy of what they seen. "You call these weapons?" snarled Thorin. Belle rolled her eyes as she listened to the Company griping about the weapons. "Thorin!" exclaimed Balin, as Thorin was about to shout at Bard.

Belle glanced at Balin. _Oh no, Balin! You just blown our cover! _thought Belle. "Thorin? As in Thorin, son of Thrain?" asked Bard, and then he quickly walked out of the dining room. "Now's our chance to go to the armory and get us some real weapons." said Dwalin, as he stood up. "Out of the way, boy!" hissed Dwalin to Bain. "Hey! Where are you going?" Belle called out. "We'll return after we get the weapons. You stay here. Coming, Bilbo?" called out Thorin. "ACHOO! Yes, Thorin!" Bilbo called back, and he followed the Company out of their home.

"Oh, dear!" moaned Belle, as she placed her head on the table. "Miss Baggins, are you alright?" asked Sigrid. "Dwarves! They can be a real pain in the-!" snapped Belle, slamming her fist on the table. "You nailed that right on, Miss Baggins." spoke up Bard, as he walked back into the living room.

"Where are you going, Da?" called out Tilda as she could see her father about to leave. "I'm going into town. I have a bad feeling your Company is going to get caught, Miss Baggins." said Bard. "I'm coming with you!" said Belle. "No, you stay here where its safe." said Bard. "But my brother is with them too!" snapped Belle. "Trust me, Belle. Just trust me." said Bard kindly placing his hand on Belle's shoulder briefly. And then the man turned and left.

Belle had sat there, waited and waited for the Company to return. After waiting for two hours, she couldn't take it anymore. _I don't care what the man says, I'm going to find my Company. My place is with them! _thought Belle as she stood up. "Miss Baggins, where are you going?" asked Sigrid. "To find my Company. I think something has happened to them." Belle replied. "Belle, father told you to stay behind." protested Tilda. "I'm sorry, Miss Tilda, but my brother and my beloved may be in trouble, and I'm going to get them out of it." said Belle, as she walked out the door.

Belle strolled through town, looking around to see any signs of the Company. Finally she reached the town square, where she could see a large crowd of people gathering, and she also took notice of the Company and her brother, surrounded by the Master's guards.

_I knew it, I just knew it! I had a bad feeling they were going to get caught, and guess what happens? They get caught! _thought Belle as she approached the crowd. Suddenly, a guard stopped her. "You cannot pass through her, Miss. This is official business of the Master." said the guard. "Please, you must let me pass through! I belong with that Company you have in hostage!" Belle protested. "I'm sorry Miss, but I cannot let you pass. Master's orders." said the guard.

"Let me tell you something, pal! I have a friend whom is a wizard, and if you don't let me pass through right now, I will send him in a message telling him, you won't allow me with the Company!" Belle threatened. _Belle, you can do much better than that! You know he's not going to buy that story, _thought Belle. "Nice try, little woman. The answer is still no." growled the guard. "BUT YOU HAVE TO LET ME PASS! My brother is with them!" Belle screamed. "What is going on here?" asked the Master, quickly approaching them.

"This Halfling woman is obstructing official business, sire." said the guard. "Is that so? Who are you?" demanded the Master. "Belle Baggins, my lord. I came with the Company of Dwarves and a male hobbit, whom is my brother." Belle replied. The Master scowled.

"I wish I could believe your story, little miss, but I don't. You know obstructing official business is a crime in my town, and for that you will be locked up." said the Master, icily. "No, no! Don't lock me up! Please! I'm telling you the TRUTH!" screamed Belle. "She is speaking the truth!" boomed a male voice behind them. "BELLE!" cried out Bilbo, as he ran towards her, shortly followed by Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. "What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Thorin.

"THORIN! BILBO!" cried out Belle, as she broke free from the guard's grasp, and she ran into Thorin's arms, as Bilbo embraced her. "Well-it seems you have spoken the truth-my apologies, Miss." said the Master. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for treating my sister this way! You're a terrible person! You should have believed her the first time!" Bilbo snapped at the Master. "Ease there, Bilbo. Let me handle this." said Balin, patting Bilbo on the back. "Are we still invited to the Feast?" asked Balin. "Of course! Come! The feast is in the honor of your Company!" said the Master.

"Belle, what were you thinking of leaving the house? You were told to stay behind!" Thorin scorned Belle. "I was worried about all of you, Thorin! I thought you were never going to come back!" argued Belle. Thorin sighed.

"I apologize about that, Belle. As you had seen earlier, we had been delayed." said Thorin. "Yes, I know. And that stupid guard, has a problem." said Belle. "Belle, you stay close to me during this feast, please. I don't want anything to happen to you." said Thorin. Belle nodded. "There is something about the man, I don't like." grumbled Belle, as they entered the feasting hall. "Are you speaking of the Master?" asked Thorin. "Yes, the Master." Belle replied.

"You're not the only one who doesn't trust him." grumbled Thorin. As they took their seats at a large table with the Master, the rotund man looked at Belle. "You cannot be attending this feast dressed like that, little miss. Allow one of my maids to get a bath ready for you, and more proper clothing." said the Master. "No, no! Its fine!" protested Belle. "Please, Miss Baggins, I insist." said the Master. "Very well." said Belle, softly.

Suddenly, two women came and they escorted Belle out of the feasting hall. Suddenly a tall guard with brown hair stood nearby the Master. "Follow them! Miss Belle is my little gift for you. Have all the fun you want with her." said the Master, grinning at the already drunken guard, named Jareth. The guard grinned, and walked away. Thorin eyed them suspiciously. _Something isn't right about those two, _thought Thorin.

Thorin continued to watch his company feast merrily, joining in on the drinking and dancing. Fili and Kili however, didn't feel much in a festive mood, especially when Kili is starting not to feel well at all. Fili approaches his Uncle. "The Master had set up a home for us, and I think I need to take Kili there, he's not doing so well." said the blonde haired dwarf. "Go ahead and take him to the guest home. I won't be that far behind. I'm going to wait until Belle returns." said Thorin.

After that, Fili and Kili left the feasting hall. Meanwhile, Belle sat in the washroom and bathed. The two maids left, giving Belle some privacy. When Belle finished her bath, she climbed out of the tub and dried off. Before she even got a chance to get dressed, the Master's guard, Jareth, entered the room. "HEY! Have you heard of knocking?!" shouted Belle, angrily. "Ah, I knew my timing is right on this! I have to give props to the Master for choosing you as my gift!" grinned the drunk man.

"What in Aule's name are you doing?! Get away from me, you scum!" shouted Belle, angrily. "I'm not leaving until Jareth gets what Jareth wants! And what Jareth wants is your beauty-your beautiful body-I never seen a Halfling who looks so beautiful!" purred Jareth. Belle quickly wrapped a towel around her.

Luckily her sword is with her in the washroom, and she reached for her sword with one hand, while holding her towel up with the other hand. "Back off, human scum!" shouted Belle. "Now, now, Miss Belle! There is no need to get violent with me! I won't hurt you! All I'm going to do, is giving you some loving and cuddling!" purred Jareth as he quickly pulled Belle into his arms, as he quickly taken her sword away from her. She could hear the sword fall on the ground with a loud clang.

"Now you're mine!" grinned Jareth, as he pinned Belle to a wall. "Stop it! Let go of me!" screamed Belle, as she kicked the man in the groin. The man yelled. As Belle tried to run out of the room, Jareth grabbed her by the hair, yanking Belle towards him, and he slapped her in the face. "How dare you try to escape me?! I told you, you are mine, Halfling!" roared Jareth. Meanwhile, Dwalin and Balin whom is strolling the corridors, could hear screams coming down the hall way. "Isn't that Miss Belle screaming?" exclaimed Balin.

"We better go find her!" hissed Dwalin, as both dwarves bolted down the Hall way to find Belle. Shortly, they found the room where she is in, and they entered, and what they had witnessed, shocked and angered them. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" bellowed Dwalin, as the dwarf quickly charged at Jareth.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Balin, go get Thorin! Please!" whispered Belle. Balin nodded, then he turned to Dwalin. "Take this man to the Master immediately. Inform the Master of this man's behavior, I'm going to get Thorin." said Balin, and he left. "You stay right here, Belle, please!" said Dwalin, as dragged Jareth out of the wash room. It didn't take long for Thorin to arrive. By the time he entered, Belle already had gotten dressed. Thorin noticed bruises and scratches on her face, and her forehead now bleeding.

"Belle! Are you alright?! What did that man do to you?!" exclaimed Thorin gently, as he pulled her into his arms, while Belle sobbed. In between sobs, Belle told Thorin what happened. "That does it! Before sunrise, we're leaving." said Thorin firmly. "But Thorin, they're going to plan a big send off for us when the sunrises." said Belle. "I don't care, Belle. The man nearly killed you. There is something more to this, than what this man is doing. Something tells me another person is behind this. Like I said, we're leaving before sunrise." said Thorin.

Thorin helped her up. "Come, lets go to the guest house, you'll need your rest." said Thorin gently.

Once they arrived at the guest home, they entered. They could see Fili sitting by a lounging chair where Kili is laying as the two young dwarves talked. They looked up and seen their Uncle and Belle entering the home. "Back so soon? I thought the two of you will stay for the feast!" said Fili. "An unfortunate incident happened to Belle tonight, which means we're leaving to the Mountain before sunrise." Thorin replied.

"Before sunrise?! But that won't be much time to sleep!" protested Fili. Thorin explained the dire situation to the young dwarves. "WHAT?!" cried out both dwarves when Thorin finished. "There is more than one person behind this, Uncle, not just Jareth." said Fili. "I know. I'm going to question this tonight. Keep an eye on Belle, don't let her leave the home." said Thorin. Fili nodded. "Belle, I suggest you get some rest. I will send Bilbo back here to keep an eye on you as well." said Thorin, and he gently kissed Belle on the lips.

"Where are you going?" asked Belle as she watched Thorin about to leave. "I'm going to take care of some unfinished business." said Thorin, and he walked out of the guest home. Thorin arrived back at the feasting hall where the feasting is still going on. Thorin could see the Master, now very drunk laughing and talking with his guards.

Bard approached Thorin. "Where are your nephews? They're not celebrating?" asked the bowman. "No, Kili's injuries are getting worse I'm afraid, that's why they left early. I see the Master is very drunk." said Thorin. "Of course he is. He's usually starts getting drunk before feasts even get started. Where's your Belle?" asked Bard. Thorin frowned. "Is she alright?" asked Bard again. "Something unfortunate happened to her tonight, which is why I came back to talk to the Master about. I will tell you this, but you must not tell anyone!" said Thorin. Bard nodded.

Thorin explained to Bard in whispers of the incident. Bard's eyes widened in horror. "The nerve of him! Thorin, Jareth isn't behind this at all! He had help!" said Bard. "Who do you think ordered Jareth to do this horrendous act?" asked Thorin. Bard pointed at the Master. Thorin growled. "Thorin, no. You two are on good terms right now, I wouldn't do it!" protested Bard. "Bard, he has harmed Belle. No one harms a woman in that way, and that, therefore he will be punished for it!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away.

Thorin approached the Master, glaring angrily at him. "Master, I like a word with you, much preferably outside the Feasting Hall." demanded Thorin, icily.

"What about? Is it something I said?" asked the Master, wobbly. "No, it is something you have DONE!" snarled Thorin. And the Master followed Thorin outside of the Feasting Hall. "Were you the one that ordered your guard to attack my hobbit this evening, while she was taking a bath?" demanded Thorin. The Master's eyes widened, and remained silent. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed the man by his throat. "ANSWER ME! DID YOU?!" shouted Thorin.

"Yes, yes, I've ordered Jareth to attack her. It was only a joke-Your Majesty-we didn't even know the two of you are courting!" stammered the Master. "_Bull shit!" _screamed Thorin. The Master's eyes turned pale in fear as Thorin remained his grip tight around the Master's throat. "We will be leaving before sunrise, and nothing you can say or do to stop me! I will gather up my company, and we will be out of your hands!" snarled Thorin, as he released the Master from his grip. Afterwards, Thorin walked away and rounded up his company to return to the guest house.

"But we was having too much fun! We was in de middle of a song!" snapped Bofur. "Bofur, you have no idea what happened earlier. Dwalin, you tell him." said Thorin, as they walked back to the guest home.

Once the Company entered the guest home, they gathered around the hearth, as Thorin explained their plan. Thorin then looked over at Kili.

_He cannot go with us to the Mountain, not until he is fully healed, _Thorin thought. "So we're going to leave before sunrise, hey?" said Dwalin. "Yes." said Thorin. "Could we just enjoy the rest of tonight? We haven't finished playing the rest of our song!" said Bofur. Thorin laughed. "Alright. Lets do that." said Thorin. "We found a harp for you to play, Thorin, in case you had decided to come back." said Dwalin, as he handed over a small dark wooden harp to Thorin.

Thorin placed the harp on his lap, and he began to play a lively song, shortly joined in by Bofur on his flute, as the Company started to sing. Belle, whom still remain in her room, could hear their singing, she could even hear Thorin's voice chiming in as well. Belle climbed out of bed, and went downstairs, as she sat beside Thorin, and smiled as she listened to their song. Bilbo approached her. "Belle, may I have a word with you please?" asked the hobbit. "Why, of course brother!" said Belle, as the two hobbits walked away from the Company.

"Are you okay? You really had me worried once I heard about the incident with that horrible man!" said Bilbo. "I'm fine, Bilbo. The dwarves had taken care of it." said Belle.

"I wished someone would have told me sooner, I would have knocked that man's lights out." said Bilbo. Belle laughed. "I can imagine you doing that." said Belle. "Belle, there is something I have to show you. But you just promise me you won't tell anybody of this." said Bilbo. "What is it, Bilbo?" asked Belle. Bilbo reached in his pocket, and he took out a golden ring. "Wow, Bilbo! That is a lovely ring! Where did you find it?!" exclaimed Belle softly.

"When I got lost in the goblin caves, I found it. I managed to escape this creature named Gollum by winning a Riddle match." said Bilbo. "Why didn't you tell me this before, brother?" asked Belle. "I just didn't want you to worry that's all." said the hobbit. "Bilbo, for the past few weeks, even months since we left the goblin caves you had me worried. Now that you explained the truth, I understand now. You don't mind if I have a look?" asked Belle. "NO! You can't-its mine!" shouted Bilbo.

The room went quiet, even the Company stopped playing their music, when Bilbo shouted. Belle's eyes widened. "Bilbo, what's gotten into you?!" snapped Belle, her eyes clouded with worry. "I'm-I'm sorry, Belle. I don't know what came over me-I'm afraid I cannot let you hold the ring, Belle. As I said before, I found it. Well I'm going to bed, good night." said Bilbo, and he walked away.

Belle slumped down in a chair, still looking at where Bilbo had left. "Belle, what was all that about?" asked Thorin, approaching Bilbo's sister, and he sat next to her. "I don't know, Thorin. I really don't know. He's sure been acting strangely since he found.." began Belle. "I already know the ring he's carrying, Belle. He told me himself. He told me that's how he found us in the dungeons." said Thorin.

"I'm hoping that magic ring isn't doing anything to him." said Belle. Thorin took Belle's hand. "Pray Mahal that isn't the case." said Thorin, as Belle laid back in his arms. "Don't worry, Belle. He will be fine." whispered Thorin, as he ran his fingers through her hair, as Belle laid her head upon his chest. Five hours later, Thorin woke up Belle. "Belle, its time to go, we're leaving." said Thorin gently. Belle mumbled as she slowly sat up. "Get dressed and gather your belongings, meet me out at the pyre." said Thorin. Belle nodded.

Once the Company gathered at the pyre, everyone climbed into the boat, on the exception of Kili, because Thorin stopped him. "Not you, Kili. You won't be joining us, not this time." said Thorin. "What do you mean I'm not going? Of course I'm going!" snapped Kili. "Return to the Mountain when you are healed, lad." said Thorin.

"Thorin, you have to let him go! We've been waiting a long time for this day to see our home of our ancestors! I will carry him, if I must!" protested Fili. "I will not risk this quest for some dwarf-not even my own kin." grumbled Thorin. And there is a brief silence, and as Fili climbed out of the boat, Thorin grabbed Fili's arm. "Someday, you will be King, you'll understand. You belong with the Company, Fili." said Thorin. "No, I belong with my brother!" snapped Fili, as he stood beside Kili.

Thorin turned away, as he climbed into the boat. Belle couldn't believe she is hearing this. _I understand Thorin's intentions of keeping Kili behind, but to say those words to him like that harsh! How could he say that about his own flesh and blood? _thought Belle as she watched the two young dwarves walk sadly back to the guest home. "Where is Bofur and Oin?" asked Belle. "Oin is staying behind to help Kili, and Bofur, we're not going to wait on him." Thorin replied.

"Bofur got very drunk last night and passed out. We tried waking him up but he wouldn't, so we just left him there." said Dwalin. Belle growled. _Fools! Never leave your comrades behind! I thought you dwarves are decent enough folk to know that already, _thought Belle.

Belle then turned her attention to Bilbo. She could see already Bilbo is playing with the ring in his pocket. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She even heard him mumbling 'my precious' over and over. Belle gulped. _Bilbo, you are scaring me, _Belle thought sadly. Belle could see the Lonely Mountain looming ahead of them. She sat in awe as she looked upon it. "Wow, that is beautiful." Belle whispered. "You think its beautiful on the outside, just you wait until you see the inside!" spoke up Dwalin, grinning.

As for Thorin, his attention mainly focused on the mountain, and didn't look back at Belle, Bilbo or the others. Shortly, they arrived to shore and the climbed out of the boat. "We made it a day early. Durin's day isn't until tomorrow night, what shall we do?" asked Balin, after everyone climbed out of the boat. "We will set up camp here." said Thorin. The Company nodded, as they set up the camp. The entire night as they camped, Thorin hardly spoken a word to either Belle or Bilbo.

And when Belle wanting to ask Thorin a question, the dwarf grumpily brushed her off and demanded her to go sit with Bilbo. Belle didn't understand this at all. Back in Lake Town, he was loving and nurturing towards her. Now, he became cold and distant, and reserved. And she knew then, something is wrong.

That same night, Belle laid in her bedroll alone, and she noticed Thorin had moved his bedroll near Dwalin and Balin. Normally he would lay beside Belle and hold her. _Have I done something wrong? Well I understand if he's avoiding me, he's got a lot on his mind, _thought Belle. Belle then turned her attention to her brother, now sleeping just a few yards from her. Belle decided she would borrow Bilbo's ring, so she can go for a walk around the area alone without getting noticed that she had left.

Belle reached in Bilbo's pocket and took the ring and put it on. It made her invisible. Belle left the camp without getting noticed, as she could see Thorin still remained awake, as he took first watch. Unfortunately, she didn't get far from the camp, when something happened to her, that frightened her tremendously. She could see a red eye, flames surrounding it. Belle screamed, as she could feel a burning sensation on her finger, and she quickly removed the ring and darted back to the camp. Belle quickly placed the ring back in Bilbo's pocket.

Belle began shivering, still shocked and frightened from the encounter. _What is my brother thinking of carrying this ring? This thing can kill him! _Belle's mind raged.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thorin took notice of Belle shivering, and he approached her. "Belle, are you alright? You're shivering! I heard you scream earlier." said Thorin gently, as he sat beside her. "I'm fine, Thorin. I just had a nightmare." Belle lied. She didn't want to tell Thorin what happened, when she borrowed her brother's magic ring. "I'm sure everything is going to fine, Belle-don't worry." whispered Thorin, as he pulled Belle into his arms. Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest.

Thorin began to hum a soft tune, as he rang his fingers through her hair. It didn't take long for Belle to doze off into a peaceful slumber in his arms, to the sound of his deep voice humming softly. The next morning, Thorin orders his company to search for the side door, since Durin's day is that very night. It wasn't long that it was Bilbo whom discovered the side door, and the hobbit pointed it out to Thorin. "You have keen eye sight, Mister Baggins! Thank you." said Thorin. Belle smiled, as they followed the hobbit to the side door.

"We will rest here until it is time!" Thorin announced. And everyone stopped, placing their belongings to the side, as they rested.

Thorin sat cross legged on the ground with his back against a wall, looking over his map. Belle decided not to disturb Thorin while he looked over the map, and so she decided to spend some time with her brother instead. "Lets thumb wrestle!" grinned Belle. "Belle, you know if you thumb wrestle against me, I win every time!" said Bilbo. "Bologna! I'm going to win this round this time, Baggins!" smirked Belle. "Fine! Bring it on, dwarf lover!" grinned Bilbo.

"HEY!" some of the dwarves snorted. "No offense to any of you! Sorry!" said Bilbo quickly. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" recited both Belle and Bilbo together as they begin their game. "You little cheat! You cheated! Who in Aule's name taught you to cheat at thumb wrestling?!" exclaimed Belle. "I wasn't cheating, Belle! You were unfortunately too slow again!" argued Bilbo. "Oh yeah? Lets try this again, shall we?" challenged Belle. "Whoever wins this round, should challenge me! I'm a pretty good thumb wrestler!" spoke up Nori.

"I don't think I should challenge you, Nori. I heard you are known for cheating in games, no matter what game it is." said Belle. "Then, I will challenge Belle once this game is finished." spoken up Thorin. When Belle heard this, she burst into uncontrollable laughter, followed by Bilbo and the rest of the dwarves. "This I gotta see!" chimed in Dwalin.

Belle had won the final round with Bilbo. "Well, Thorin, lad! It looks like its your turn!" said Dwalin. Thorin walked over, sitting across from Belle. "Are you ready, Thorin?" asked Belle. "I'm ready, Miss Baggins." grinned Thorin. _"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" _Belle and Thorin both recited as they begin their game. To the Company's surprise and amusement, Belle had won this round against Thorin. Thorin frowned.

"What's the matter, laddie? You've gotten beaten by a lass?!" Dwalin cheered, roaring with laughter. "Shut up, Dwalin!" barked Thorin, as he stood up and quickly walked away from Belle. "Thorin, come on! Its only a game! There's no reason for you to get upset!" Belle called out to the dwarf. "He's upset because he's gotten beaten by a girl, which is you, Belle." Balin chuckled softly. "Well that's the most stupidest cotton picking reason for him to get angry. It's only a game. Spoiled sport." grumbled Belle, as she leaned back against the wall.

Later, as the sun was about to set, the Company now back on their feet, as Thorin took out his key, ready to insert the key into the side door. Thorin smiled as he looked at the key, and then looked out over the land, with a smirk. "Those who oppose of quest, will rue this day. We have shown them, we have made it!" said Thorin.

And Thorin turned, inserting the key. Unfortunately, nothing had happened, and the door didn't move at all. "I don't understand this-I've done what it said on the map's script! Why isn't the door budging?" exclaimed Thorin in frustration, and then he quickly looked over his map again. "_Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon-the keyhole." _Thorin read the script aloud. "Last light-of Durin's day….Its right now!" moaned Thorin.

"Thorin, we may have missed it." said Balin gravely. Suddenly, Nori charged over to the door, trying to break the door down, followed by Dwalin and several other dwarves. Belle rolled her eyes at this. _Idiots! You're not even understanding the scroll! They meant moon light, you goobers! _thought Belle. Thorin bowed his head sadly. "We've went all this way, for this-it appears we have to come back next year." said Balin sadly, as he turned away. Thorin slammed the map and key on the ground, as he too walked away, following Balin and the rest of the dwarves.

"WAIT! You cannot give up now!" cried out Bilbo. "I cannot believe the great Thorin, son of Thrain will give up this easily!" spoke up Belle. When Thorin heard this, he angrily glared at Belle.

"Say it again, Belle, it will be your last words!" snarled Thorin, as he walked away. _Did he just threaten me?! _thought Belle as she watched the dwarves in frustration. Once the sun already went down, the moon rose, shining its light upon the side door. To Belle and Bilbo's surprise, a thrush flew to the mountain, and began knocking. Then a keyhole appeared on the side door. "Thorin! The key! The key!" cried out both hobbits. But Thorin and the dwarves ignored their cries at the moment.

As Bilbo was about to pick up the key from the ground where Thorin had left it, Thorin stepped on the key with his heavy boot, looking at Bilbo and Belle, and then he picked up his key, as he placed the key inside the keyhole, and the door opened. Thorin was the first to enter the mountain, as mixture of emotions clouded over him, as well as the rest of the dwarves, and tears streaming down Balin's cheeks as he walked beside his friend.

"I know these halls-these walls-this stone. Do you remember Balin?" Thorin spoke softly. "Yes, laddie. I remember!" said Balin, emotionally. "Wow." whispered Belle and Bilbo. Suddenly, the hobbits turned their attention to runes and artwork displayed on a wall, after Gloin translated the runes written on the wall.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked, pointing at something on the wall. "it's the Arkenstone-the King's Jewel!" replied Balin. "And that, Mister Baggins is why you are here." said Thorin. Balin instructed the hobbit to go down into the treasury to retrieve the jewel and bring it either to Balin or Thorin. "He's not going down there alone, is he? There's a sleeping dragon down there!" spoke up Belle. "Belle, he'll be able to do this safely, don't worry." said Thorin.

"Safely, my foot. I'm going down there with him." grumbled Belle, as she stood up. Suddenly, she felt Thorin's hand on her shoulder. "To hell you're not. You're staying right here, Belle." snapped Thorin. "Well if he's going to wake that dragon and end up getting eaten, I'm blaming YOU for this!" argued Belle. "Belle, don't do this, not now!" shouted Belle. "You have changed, Thorin-and not for the better!" Belle concluded, and she turned away from the dwarf.

Balin closed his eyes and sighed. Not only he felt worried for Thorin, but for his and Belle's relationship. He could see already the two of them are bumping heads. And he didn't want to blame either of them. He wished Belle would have stayed behind in Lake Town with the others. As they stood and waited, they still haven't seen or heard from Bilbo just yet. "That does it, I'm going down there!" shouted Belle.

"No, BELLE! Don't!" shouted Thorin, as he stopped her. "Let go of me, you big lug!" screamed Belle, shoving the dwarf away from her, as she bolted into the Mountain. "Someone should have went down with him, Thorin. He's been down there for some time." said Balin. "He'll be fine. The both of them should return momentarily." said Thorin, darkly. Balin looked at Thorin as if he lost his mind, remembering that Belle is with Bilbo as well.

"Are you afraid?" asked Thorin. "I fear for you, Thorin, and of the gold. The gold that had driven your grandfather mad. Thorin, those two aren't going to last down there." spoke up Balin. "I will not risk this quest for some burglar and his baby sister." growled Thorin. "You know, I'm really getting sick of hearing you saying that, Thorin! You said those same words about Kili!" barked Dwalin, angrily. Thorin spun around, as flash of anger in his eyes, glaring at his companion.

Dwalin spoke his opinion, and he had stuck to it, no matter how many angry glares he had received from the dwarf leader. And Dwalin, of course was not finished. "If your sister were here and she heard you say this, she would punch you in the nose, especially saying those same words about her youngest son!" ranted Dwalin. "That will be enough, DWALIN!" barked Thorin, as he clenched his fists.

Dwalin quickly fell silent. Suddenly, the rumbling gotten much louder. "Was that an earth quake?" asked Dori. "No, that my friend, is a dragon!" Balin replied. Suddenly, Thorin bolted into the Mountain. Bilbo and Belle both came running towards the dwarf. "The Dragon has woken!" cried out Belle. "We got to hide quickly!" exclaimed Bilbo, when suddenly Thorin looked at Bilbo, with a strange expression on his face. Belle could tell in the dwarf's eyes, this wasn't the Thorin she knew at all.

"The Arkenstone.. do you have it?" asked Thorin. "I'm afraid I don't have it, Thorin. I haven't found it yet." Bilbo replied. Suddenly to Belle and Bilbo's shock and horror, as they was about to walk passed Thorin, the dwarf pointed his sword at the two of them. "Thorin, what in Aule's name are you doing?! Its Bilbo and Belle!" cried out Belle, tears streaming down her face. "Thorin, we got to run! The Dragon is approaching us!" shouted Bilbo.

Finally Thorin had shaken off the trance that he was in, and he ordered the Company to run. But Belle didn't move. "Belle! Come on!" shouted Thorin, as he grabbed her hand, as they ran.

**Time Skip:**

_**Belle's POV:**_

As we all run, I never had felt this frightened in all my life. It wasn't only just Smaug that scared me the most, it was Thorin. The way he looked at the both of us as he pointed at his sword at my brother and I. I knew right then and there, it wasn't Thorin at all. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of the gold sickness slowly consuming my beloved, and it was quite painful to see Thorin like this. We followed the dwarves into the forges, helping them with a plan to fight Smaug.

And I realized it involved molten gold. _I may not be a dragon expert, but fire cannot kill fire drakes you idiots! _I thought to myself as we worked. Balin noticed me getting exhausted, and he approached me. "Belle, we have to take you to a room where you can be safe. You appear as you're about to collapse." said Balin. "Consult it with Thorin first, Balin, and hear what he says!" I said to Balin. Balin nodded, and he ran over to Thorin. Thorin even agreed with the idea of keeping me in a locked chamber until they get rid of the dragon.

Balin escorted me to a chamber that once belonged to Thorin's grandmother. The quarters didn't seem to be damaged at all.

And it appeared quite comforting. "We will come for you when the dragon is gone, Belle. Whatever you do, Belle, do not leave this chamber until Thorin says otherwise." advised Balin. I nodded and thanked Balin, as the dwarf left, leaving me alone in the chamber. _I can imagine Thorin's grandmother would definitely like me. I love her taste in the floral décor, _I thought to myself. Finally, I discovered the bedroom, I climbed into the bed, closing my eyes, as my tears flowed.

_When sickness thrives, bad things will follow, _as I remembered hearing that line from one of the tales Balin had told me and Bilbo during the times we camped on the road, and my heart filled with fear and worry. _I wish there is something I can do to save my Thorin, _I thought to myself as I dozed off into sleep.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Three hours later…**

Balin came and informed Belle that it may be safe for her to join the Company in the Treasury, and also Thorin needed to see her. "Are you sure its safe, Balin? And what of Thorin? How is he doing?" asked Belle. "He's doing fine-at least for now. But he really wants to see you." said Balin. "He's not angry with me, Balin?" Belle asked again. "No, he's not. When he sent me to find you, he spoke in sincerity." said Balin, smiling.

_Thank the Valar for that, _Belle thought as she followed Balin out of the chambers. Pretty soon, they reached the Treasury. "Belle, its good to see you have come!" said Thorin, his voice in a more cheerful tone. Belle then looked over at Bilbo. "What is that you're wearing underneath your coat, brother?" Belle asked the hobbit. Bilbo smiled. "Thorin had given me a mithril shirt! Check it out!" beamed the hobbit as he opened his coat, and Belle could see the glimmering shirt. "Wow! You look like a hobbit prince in that!" beamed Belle. Bilbo laughed. "Can you imagine Miss Marigold Bracegirdle seeing me in this?" grinned the hobbit.

"Yes, and she would be following you everywhere." grinned Belle. "Who is this Maria gold?" asked Nori. "A hobbit maiden whom liked Bilbo very much. In fact, I think she has a bit of a crush on him, as he did of her." Belle said. Dwalin laughed. "Oh, so you do have someone waiting for you at home?" grinned the bald dwarf. "She's only a friend, and nothing more than that!" huffed Bilbo. "Yeah right. I seen the way you two looked at each other at last year's Midsummer's Eve celebration." teased Belle.

"Oh yeah? What does that make some of your looks you give Thorin?" shot back Bilbo. "Ha, he got you there, lassie!" chuckled Gloin as he rummaged through a mound of gold. "Belle, come here!" Thorin called out. "Speaking of loved ones!" said Belle, as she walked towards Thorin. Thorin turned to Belle, and in his hand, he presented a necklace with a single large emerald in the center. "This is for you." said Thorin, smiling at Belle. "Thorin, this is beautiful!" awed Belle. "Turn around, let me try it on you." said Thorin. Belle complied, as she turned and Thorin placed the necklace on her.

"I'm not done just yet, Belle." said Thorin, as he took Belle's hands. To Belle's surprise, the dwarf knelt before her.

"Belle Baggins, I like to ask for your hand in marriage. I loved you ever since Rivendell, and you're the reason why I'm here. You've always found a way of making me smile, and you Belle, will make a splendid Queen of Erebor!" said Thorin. Belle felt total loss of words, hearing this. She didn't know what to say. "Please say you'll marry me, Belle, and become my wife and Queen." said Thorin softly. Belle smiled. "Yes, Thorin, I will marry you!" beamed Belle. Thorin took out a diamond ring, placing it on her finger.

And then, he also took out beads. "These beads, I have made myself, especially for you, and tonight, you shall wear them proudly! Allow me to braid your hair, Belle!" whispered Thorin. Belle nodded, as the two of them sat down, as Thorin began braiding her hair. When that was done, he embedded the beads in her hair. "I love you!" purred Thorin, as he pulled Belle into his arms, embracing her in a full kiss. The Company watched as this transpired, and they cheered. "Congratulations you two!" beamed Dwalin, patting the two of them on their backs. Suddenly Dwalin gave Belle a big tight hug.

"Easy there, Dwalin! You're squashing my ribs!" gasped Belle. Thorin and the others laughed, as Dwalin slowly backed away. "Sorry about that!" said Dwalin, sheepishly.

That moment quickly ended, when Thorin spoke up. "We need to keep searching for the Arkenstone! It must be found. Belle, you wouldn't mind help us find it?" asked Thorin. "I don't mind at all!" said Belle. Soon as the Company dispersed, Belle was about to go to the nearest mound of gold to help in on the search. But then, Bilbo approaches Belle. "Belle, may I have a word with you alone?" asked the hobbit. "Sure." Belle replied, as she followed the hobbit away from listening ears.

"Belle, there is something I have to tell you, I'm not sure how you're going to take it. But just promise me you won't tell anybody about this. Especially Thorin." began Bilbo. "What is it, brother?" said Belle. Suddenly to Belle's shock and surprise, Bilbo took out the Arkenstone from his pocket. "BILBO BAGGINS! You mean to tell me you had _that _the whole time?!" Belle exclaimed softly. "Shh! Belle! Not so loudly! Yes, I have this stone the whole time, and I'm not planning to give it back either." said Bilbo.

"Bilbo, have you lost your mind?! Don't you realize what you're getting yourself into here? You're going to end up risking a great friendship if you don't return the Arkenstone to him!" snapped Belle.

"Belle, I'm sorry I'm with holding the jewel from Thorin! But it's the only way to keep him from going mad. And I already have a plan in mind with this jewel, and I need your help on this." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, don't get me involved! I won't do it. I'm not going to betray Thorin, whom I will be soon marrying." said Belle. "Belle, you have to trust me on this-if we don't do this now, Aule only knows what will happen. Belle, I don't want to see you hurt. I love you, and if something happened to you-if Thorin, engulfed in his gold madness, ends up hurting you, I will never forgive him for it. Please Belle, help me with this plan." pleaded Bilbo.

Belle slowly sat down, slumping her shoulders. She felt very much torn now after hearing Bilbo's words, and she could see a point of Bilbo's plan. Wiping a tear from her eye, she looked over at her brother. "Alright, I will help you. When shall we start this plan?" asked Belle. "Right now. I found out that Bard, Thranduil and their people are setting up camp below the Mountain, and in the ruins of Dale." said Bilbo. "How do you know of this?" asked Belle. "I've been taking walks outside the mountain, and I could see them set up." said Bilbo.

"So are you suggesting we should go there tonight then?" asked Belle. Bilbo nodded. "Yes." said Bilbo.

Later that afternoon, a raven named Roac came to deliver the news to Thorin and Company of the death of Smaug, and as well as other news regarding Lake Town, and its residents, as well as Bard, The Master, and the Wood Elves. When Thorin heard the news of the Men and Elves setting up camp below the mountain, Thorin became enraged. It really scared Belle to see Thorin in this state, and she moved away from Thorin, quickly as possible.

Thorin turned away from the raven, as he stormed back into the Mountain. "Wait, Roac!" called out Balin. The bird turned to the white haired dwarf. "There are four dwarves remaining in Lake Town. Any news of them? Two of them are the Princes." said Balin. "I'm afraid I haven't heard any news of the rest of your kin, Master Balin. I'm sorry." said Raven gravely. Balin closed his eyes, and bowed his head, as he followed the others back inside the mountain.

Balin also felt discouraged that Thorin didn't even bother asking the raven of his nephew's well fare. And the dwarf knew that the gold sickness had consumed him. As they entered the Mountain, Belle hardly had seen or spoken to Thorin had all, because it seemed to Belle that the dwarf leader had been avoiding her.

Belle wanted to go talk to him, but Balin advised Belle not to do so, since Thorin had chosen to remain in the treasury for the rest of the day. "I wouldn't Belle! Mahal only knows what would happen to you, if you approach him-especially in the state of mind he is in now." said Balin. Belle nodded and agreed, and decided to avoid Thorin as much as possible, especially considering that she is continuing with the plan she had made with her brother.

When evening came, Belle and Bilbo set out with their plan. When the two hobbits arrived at the Camp, they met up with Bard and Thranduil. They also noticed Gandalf is present as well. "Gandalf! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" cried out Belle, as she ran to the wizard and she hugged him. "Me too. How are you holding up, Belle?" asked Gandalf. "Not to well, I'm afraid. I feel that I am torn in two. Especially doing this. Gandalf, Thorin had asked me for his hand in marriage, and I accepted his offer. And now having to do this-and having to face him when he founds out-I don't think I can handle it." said Belle.

"Belle, I'm glad you came when you did, because I have a job for you that will help your situation." said Gandalf. "What is it?" Belle asked. "I would like for you to stage your death." said the wizard.

"WHAT? Run that by me again?!" snapped Belle, her eyes widened. "I like for you to stage your death when the time comes. I've already made arrangements with one the Eagles, whom is going to be present that day when Thorin confronts Bard and Thranduil." said Gandalf. "Thorin, I cannot possibly do that! No way! That's wrong!" Belle protested. "Belle, would you like to save Thorin, or no?" asked the wizard. "Yes, I want to save Thorin, Gandalf." said Belle. "Then will you do this?" asked Gandalf.

Belle fell silent, as she thought over this proposition. Then Belle looked into Gandalf's eyes. "Yes, I will do this." said Belle firmly, and confidently Belle realized that she should be heading back to the Mountain before the others would start to worry. "Just be cautious, Belle. Don't tell anyone of your plan, do you understand me?" whispered Gandalf. Belle nodded. Belle and Bilbo then returned back to the Mountain.

Luckily, no one had noticed they had left or even returned, which Belle sighed with relief. Belle now knew that tomorrow morning will be the confrontation, and she dreaded it, and she already had the plan her and Gandalf had made, mapped out. Belle decided to retire to her quarters that night.

As she took a peek into the Great Hall, she could see all the dwarves there, even Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin, whom just had arrived moments ago. Belle didn't feel much like sitting with the Company that night, and so she retired to her chambers. As she strolled by the music room, she could hear harp music coming from the room. And she knew it was Thorin playing. But she noticed the music wasn't soft at all. Instead, the music had an aggressive sound to it, like the dwarf was angrily playing it.

She didn't want to bother Thorin, as she continued to walk on, and made her way to her chambers. The next morning came for the confrontation. Belle woke up, dreading to go out to the Front Gate, joining the others. She could feel her stomach churning already. Belle stood next to her brother, as the two of them watched Thorin, Bard and Thranduil exchanged heated words over the Treasure. Belle could see a mysterious looking man dressed in a brown cloak, holding a box. And she knew that the Arkenstone is laying in that box.

Suddenly the man stepped forward, opening the box, revealing the Arkenstone. "How come you by it?!" roared Thorin.

And it was then, Bilbo and Belle stepped forward, looking at the dwarf. "We gave it to them!" called out Bilbo. Hearing this, set Thorin into a raging fury as he quickly grabbed the hobbit by the throat and began shaking him. "You! You miserable hobbit! You undersized burglar! Where is Gandalf when you need him?! I wished he never allow you on this quest! You've been nothing but a burden all long!" roared Thorin. "Put him down, Thorin!" demanded Gandalf, stepping forward.

"Thorin, stop it! You're hurting him!" screamed Belle, now standing in between the dwarf and hobbit. "As for you, woman, I'm going to throw you off this Mountain! How dare you betray me?! I done so much for you, Belle! And now this! How could you do this to me?!" roared Thorin, as he picked up Belle, and she screamed. "THORIN NO!" shouted Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili at once. Thorin ignored his companions cries. "Thorin, put Miss Baggins down, right this instant!" shouted Gandalf. But Thorin, however didn't listen. Instead, he did throw Belle off the side of the Mountain, as she gripped at the ledge.

"Thorin-" whispered Belle, and then she let go of her grip, and she fell from the Mountain. "BELLE!" cried out Bilbo running to the Mountain's ledge. Fili and Kili, as well as Dwalin followed Bilbo. Balin turned to Thorin.

"How could you, Thorin? The many years I known you, you would never stoop this low to do this-I've thought I known you, but I guess I don't!" snarled Balin, and he turned away. "Back inside the Mountain!" shouted Thorin, as he stormed into the Mountain, as the rest of the Company hesitantly followed him. Bilbo hardly spoken as he followed Gandalf leaving the Mountain. He didn't want to talk to the wizard or anyone else for that matter. Now he really wished he wanted to go home.

Meanwhile, the Company sat in grave silence, speaking of their memories of Belle. "She is such a good lass. She never deserved this. How could this happen?" said Bofur sadly. "I missed her quirky sense of humor and her games." said Ori. "Everyone, Thorin is entering the room, so please, lets not talk about this." said Balin. "And why not? He's the one that done it to her!" snapped Dwalin, angrily. But Thorin didn't stay in the Hall for long, as he looked upon the sad and sullen faces of the Company. He slowly and quietly left the Hall, making his way to Belle's chambers.

When he entered, he could see but a empty chamber, and an empty bedroom. Her belongings are still there, and he picked up the necklace he had given her placing it on her vanity. "What have I done?" whispered Thorin, and he screamed, in grief and sorrow, falling to his knees.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Belle landed on the leader of the Eagles, as they flew away from the Mountain. "Where too, my lady?" asked the Eagle. "You talk!" exclaimed Belle. "Of course I can talk, Halfling!" said the Eagle. "Take me to the camp of Bard and Thranduil, please." Belle instructed the Eagle, as they flew away. It didn't take long for them to arrive, and they landed. Belle climbed off the Eagle's back, and she approached the camp. "Halt! Who goes there?" called out a guard. "Its me, Belle Baggins! I wish to see Gandalf! Is he here?" asked Belle.

The guard smiled. "Of course!" said the guard, and he showed her into the camp, leading her to a large tent where Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil are located. As she entered the tent, everyone gasped in surprise (on the exception of Gandalf) when they saw Belle enter the tent, and Bilbo ran to her. "BELLE! Oh, Belle! You gave me such a scare! I thought-I thought you died!" cried out the hobbit. "Actually Bilbo, what you seen earlier was staged." whispered Belle.

"What?! Belle! Why would you something like that?!" snapped Bilbo. "I was the one who suggested Belle to do that, Bilbo." said Gandalf.

Bilbo turned and glared at the wizard, folding his arms across his chest. "Gandalf, I cannot believe you of ALL people would come up with such a horrible idea!" said the hobbit, sharply. "Bilbo, would you rather see Belle alone, with a broken heart?" asked Gandalf. "No. This would have been prevented if she never gotten close with Thorin in the first place. I've warned her of this before." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, we're not going down this road again, are we?" snapped Belle.

Belle then turned to Gandalf. "What is next from here, Gandalf? Should I stay here or return to the Mountain?" asked Belle. "You may return to the Mountain, Belle, but you have to do so without being noticed, which is quite impossible to do." said Gandalf. Suddenly it finally dawned on her. Maybe she can return to the Mountain unnoticed. "Bilbo, may I borrow a certain ring of yours?" Belle whispered to her brother. "No, you may not." said Bilbo quickly.

"Oh come on, Bilbo! How am I supposed to enter back in the Mountain without being noticed?" pleaded Belle. "Belle, I know you. You can enter the mountain without being noticed without even have magic. You'll do good on your own. You done it before." said Bilbo. "Thanks a lot, Bilbo. You're a big help." grumbled Belle. Belle sat down, thinking over how she would enter the Mountain.

_The side door! I can enter that way! _thought Belle. "Belle, where are you going?" asked Bilbo. "I'm going back to the Mountain." Belle replied. "Belle, I don't think would be such a good idea. The Dwarves think that you're dead. If you show up there now, its not going to look good, especially in the state of mind Thorin's in now." protested Bilbo. "I don't care what state of mind he's in now, Bilbo. He deserved what he deserved when I staged my death. Now you understand why I done, what I done." said Belle, and she walked away.

_Why does she have to be so stubborn? _Bilbo thought and sighed as he watched Belle walk away.

**The Lonely Mountain**

Thorin and the dwarves began arming themselves as they prepared for war after Thorin had declared war on the Men and Elves. But it seemed that Thorin had a difficult time focusing on the task at hand, and there are a few times he had sat down, observing his Company. Thorin stood up, and he was about to leave the armory when Balin stopped him. "Thorin, are you alright? You seem to be calm, way too calm." said Balin. "Balin, I've made a horrible mistake, a really terrible mistake." said Thorin, quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Balin. "Declaring war against the men and-elves. And not to mention throwing Belle off the Mountain. I'm not ready for this, Balin. Gandalf is right, I'm not making a very splendid King Under the Mountain. I failed all of you, Belle, and our people. I murdered my future wife, and I can never live with myself now after I done that to her." said Thorin. Balin, placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "There is still time to make things right, laddie-if you have the will power to do so. Thorin, you are much stronger than this. You must fight this sickness that is controlling you. I know you can do it, Thorin." said Balin.

Thorin sighed. "Throwing Belle off the mountain was something I didn't want to do, and I ended up doing it anyways. I'm never going to forgive myself for this, Balin. I loved her, Balin. I loved her very much!" said Thorin, as he broke down in uncontrollable sobs. "Is there anything I can do, Thorin?" asked Balin softly. "There is yes, something you can do." said Thorin, wiping a tear from his eye. "Yes?" said Balin. "Send a message to Bard and Thranduil, that I'm willing to offer peace between our races-and also they will get a portion of the treasure. As for the necklace Thranduil is seeking, he will receive that as well." said Thorin.

Balin smiled. "Yes, Thorin. I will do that for you." said Balin. "Tell them to meet me in the Treasury at midnight tonight." said Thorin. Balin nodded and walked away. Thorin decided to take a stroll throughout the corridors. Meanwhile, Belle arrived at the side door of the Mountain, and she entered. She prayed she didn't get noticed as she covered herself with her cloak, pulling her hood up. Once she entered the Mountain, she found herself in the long corridors. She decided to first find her chamber.

She still kept her cloak and hood on, since it felt very chilly in the Mountain, as she continued walking. Suddenly, she saw a figure walking towards her. She recognized the figure is Thorin. Belle gasped as she panicked, scanning around the area trying to find a place to hide. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a place to hide at all. Suddenly, Thorin took notice of the small cloaked figure in the corridor. "YOU! Who are you? How did you passed our guards?!" barked Thorin, as the dwarf quickly approached the figure, his eyes glaring at the figure.

"Thorin, don't hurt me please!" pleaded the figure. Thorin's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he heard the voice. "Remove your hood." demanded Thorin. The figure removed the hood, and he could see Belle standing in front of him.

"BELLE!" cried out Thorin, his face flushed as he could see the Halfling woman whom he thought was dead, now standing in front of her. "But-you're dead! I thrown you off the mountain! How could this possible?!" gasped Thorin. "Thorin, I never fell all the way from the Mountain. An eagle came and took me to the camp of the men and elves, and from there, I came back here. Thorin, my death was staged." Belle confessed, tears streaming down her face. Thorin stood, as in shock. "Why would you do such a _thing?" _snapped Thorin, but no sounds of anger in his voice.

"Thorin, Gandalf suggested to me to do this, to snap you out of your spell. I can see it hadn't worked." said Belle sadly, as she turned away. "Belle.." spoke up Thorin, as he moved closer to Belle, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" whispered the dwarf, now pulling Belle close to her, turning Belle around, so Belle could face him. "Belle-it did work. After you fell off the mountain, its like my whole world fell apart, and a piece of me went with you. I called myself a murderer for doing a thing to you, Belle. I tortured myself constantly after that day. You had no idea the hurt I felt after that happened." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I really hated having to do that to you-but Gandalf suggested the idea to me. At first, I was quite against the idea of doing it, knowing of the risks. But I ended up following the plan anyway, Thorin." explained Belle. There was a brief silence between them. "I have to say, after that, reality had struck me in the rear end." spoke up Thorin, breaking the silence. Belle could see that Thorin is back to his normal self, the Thorin she knew and loved. Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest.

"If there is anything I can say or do to make it up to you, Belle, it can be anything! Name it, and I will grant your request. Even if could be anything among the treasure." said Thorin. "I don't want the treasure, Thorin. All I want is you." whispered Belle, placing her hand on the left side of Thorin's chest. Thorin smiled, as he cupped his hand underneath her chin, leaning towards Belle, embracing her in a deep and passionate kiss. Belle wrapped her arms around the dwarf's neck, as they continued to kiss.

When their kiss broke, Belle looked into Thorin's eyes. "Well, there is just this once teensy weensy thing." said Belle, grinning. "And what is that?" asked Thorin. "If you don't mind, if you would play the harp for me!" Belle whispered to the dwarf.

"Of course I will. But first, lets get you cleaned up and rested. You had a long day." said Thorin, taking Belle's hand. Belle nodded, as the two walked down the corridors together. "The others going to be shocked when they see me." said Belle. "Yes, they most definitely will, because the two saw everything that happened." said Thorin, as they walked. "I just hope they won't get angry with me." said Belle. "They won't. And if they do, I will shut them up!" said Thorin.

They shortly arrived at Belle's chambers, and entered. Thorin allowed Belle to rest a little bit, and he joined her, holding her in his arms, as they spoken quietly together. After a little while of resting, Thorin allowed Belle to bathe and get freshened up for dinner. Once that was done, she and Thorin made their way to the Dining Hall. As they entered, Belle couldn't help but chuckle softly as she could see how the Company reacted to her arrival. "BELLE? It cannot be! You're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Kili, as his eyes widened.

"What is going on here?" demanded Dwalin. "Dwalin, don't you even think of yelling at her. Allow Miss Baggins to explain." demanded Thorin. "Well, she better!" snapped Gloin. "That will be enough, Gloin! I said let her explain!" Thorin snapped at the dwarf, and Gloin quickly fell silent as Belle began explaining what happened after fall.

She also explained her reasons why she had done it. Belle closed her eyes, as she finished, praying the Company wouldn't get angry. To her surprise, they didn't. However, they looked at Belle with great concern. "Well, it seemed the plan worked. However, it wasn't a good plan to have in mind, not a good one at all, because you nearly given all of us a heart attack, Belle." said Balin, smiling at the Halfling and winked at her. "You should have seen Bilbo's reaction!" grinned Belle.

"I'm surprised he isn't in the ground yet, with you given him a hard time all the time, with this little stunt topping all the ones you done to him before!" joked Fili. At the mention of Bilbo's name, Belle frowned, as she walked away from the Company, and Thorin. "Belle-I'm sorry-I didn't mean.." stammered Fili. Thorin bowed his head. "I have yet to speak to your brother, Belle. I never meant any harm to him." said Thorin, walking behind Belle. Belle turned to Thorin. "I surely hope so." said Belle, grinning as she playfully poked Thorin in the stomach.

Everyone laughed, and both Belle and Thorin sat with the Company as they enjoyed their meal. During the meal, the Company received visitors. It was Bard and Thranduil whom arrived. Thorin quickly approached them and spoken to them privately of his plans.

Thranduil's eyes widened in surprise hearing these words coming from the dwarf. "We should leave the past behind us, Thranduil. Its been going on far too long." Thorin spoke. "Why all of a sudden a change of heart?" asked Bard. Thorin told them of Belle's staged death. Both Bard and Thranduil didn't think that was funny at all what Belle had done. "That isn't funny, what she did, however I see that it had turned you around." said Bard. "I hope you given her a scolding. I would have done that if my son done that to me in anyway." said Thranduil.

Thorin laughed. "I wanted to, but in the state of mind Belle was already in, I couldn't do that to her. Come! Lets go the treasury." said Thorin, as he leads the Elf and Man to the treasury.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Three hours later, Thorin returned, followed by Bard and Thranduil. Thorin even invited them to stay a while, and they agreed. "You don't mind if my children be here? They're down in the camp now, I can go and send for them." said Bard. "Of course." said Thorin. Fili whom stood nearby, smiled. He had grown quite fond of Sigrid during his time in Lake town, and the time he had spent with her. They spoken very little, and Fili wished to get to know her well. "Your Captain and your son may join us if you like." said Thorin. "YES!" cried out Kili in the background, and he quickly covered his mouth.

Thorin and Thranduil quickly turned their attention to the young dwarf prince. "I said yes, because I've beaten Nori in a game of cards." lied Kili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Kids." grumbled the dwarf. Thranduil smiled. "You got that right." said the Elf King. Thorin decided to host a small impromptu feast to celebration the accomplishments and the peace treaty with the elves, men and dwarves. "Thorin, have you forgotten one person?" asked Belle approaching Thorin.

"Who?" said Thorin, turning and looking at Belle.

"My brother!" Belle replied, crossing her arms. Thorin stood there, silent for a moment. Then, Thorin quickly turned away from Belle and scowled. "Thorin-you're not being fair! You invited Bard and Thranduil! The least you can do is make amends with MY BROTHER!" lectured Belle. "Why? So he could steal some more from me?" argued Thorin. "For crying out loud, you're doing it again!" cried out, Belle angrily.

"You don't understand, Belle. He had lost my trust since.." began Thorin, but Belle interrupted him. "I know, I know, since he gave away the Arkenstone to Bard, Thorin! In which, by the way, Bard is going to give it back to you anyway in exchange of offering his share to him." said Belle. But still Thorin shown no sign of wanting to make amends with Bilbo. "Well, then I'm not attending the celebration if you don't invite him. And furthermore, I won't marry you!" said Belle coldly, and she walked away. "Belle!" Thorin called out as the Halfling walked away.

"Belle is right, you must make amends with our burglar, Thorin. If you don't, you will be losing Belle forever. Unless that's what you wish!" said Dwalin. Thorin realized his friend is right. "Balin!" Thorin called out to Dwalin's brother. Balin walked over to Thorin. "Send for Bilbo, I wish to speak with him." said Thorin. Balin nodded, and he left. Meanwhile Belle laid in her chamber.

A mixture of emotions clouded over her, as she stared at the ceiling. _I see the sickness is still in him, it comes and goes! Thorin has to be watched carefully tonight, _Belle thought, as she wiped a tear from her eye. An hour later, Belle could hear a knock on her bedroom door. "Belle, open the door please, so we can talk." said Thorin from behind the door. Belle climbed out of bed, and she opened the door, allowing Thorin to enter. Shortly, the two of the sat down on the bed.

"Belle, look, I'm sorry-I don't know what came over me earlier. I've sent Balin to get your brother. They should be arriving shortly." said Thorin gently. "Thorin-the gold sickness-you'll have it for the rest of your life?" asked Belle. Thorin looked at Belle, as he could see a look of worry on her features. "I don't know, Belle. I don't know. Belle, we will get through this together-and let me remind you, if I don't act like myself-just walk away, and leave me be. Because I don't want to hurt you, Belle." said Thorin, taking Belle's hands.

"I'm not going to leave you, Thorin. Never. I will help you get through this. You and I are together, and we're going to married." said Belle. Thorin smiled, as he pulled Belle into his arms, embracing her in a full kiss. When the kiss broke, the two of them stood up. "Now, its time to go to that celebration!" said Thorin, and they left the chamber.

They soon arrived in the Dining Hall, as they begin their little celebration. Bilbo and Belle spoke together, catching up on things together. Belle couldn't help but laugh at Fili, whom had been sitting with Sigrid, talking with her, while Kili and Tauriel talked. "I see Fili and Kili's got loved ones of their own!" said Bilbo, grinning. "Everyone here has got somebody except for you, Bilbo." said Belle, sadly. "Actually, if I ever get home, I was thinking of paying Miss Mariagold a visit." said Bilbo. "Oh, that's right! Miss Bracegirdle! The one whom you liked very well. And she always follow you around!" chuckled Belle.

Bilbo blushed. "I'm thinking of writing her before I leave, letting her know I will be home soon. But that's all I'm going to tell her." said the hobbit. Belle nodded. "Belle, if I see Mariagold, I don't know how I will act or say to her. I really like her." said Bilbo, after a brief moment of silence. "I think you should talk to Fili and Kili and get their expertise on it." said Belle, grinning. "I rather be talking to you, Belle. Fili and Kili aren't that expert at this sort of thing yet. You are an expert, since you and Thorin had been together for a while." said Bilbo.

"Maybe a little chat with Thorin will work." said Belle.

"I'll talk with him later, in the mean time, Ori is calling for me." said Bilbo, and he walked over to Ori. After supper, everyone gathered in the Great Hall, and some of the dwarves called out for music. "I'm going to join in with all of you! Dwalin, can you bring my harp to me please?" asked Thorin. Dwalin nodded and he left the Great Hall. "You'll get to hear me play as I promised, Belle!" said Thorin, grinning. Belle smiled, as she sat across from Thorin.

Dwalin shortly returned with the harp, handing the instrument over to Thorin. Thorin placed the harp on his lap, as he began tuning it. After wards, soon as Thorin struck the harp, the other dwarves started playing along on their instruments. Thorin looked at Belle, smiling as he played. After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin led the dwarves in singing, by him starting to sing first. As Belle watched and listened, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

He looked some amazing that night, as he is dressed in black leather clothing, and mithril chain armor. Thorin and the Company continued playing for a while, until Gandalf arrived, bringing news of a orcs and goblins heading towards the Mountain, and they should arrive below the mountain by tomorrow afternoon. Thorin stood up, and made orders to the Company to gather armor and weapons needed for the battle.

Thorin turned to Belle. "Meet me in my chambers, Belle. I will be with you momentarily!" said Thorin. Belle nodded, as she went ahead and went to his chambers, while he continued preparing for tomorrow's battle. Later, Thorin returned, as he could see Belle reading a book. Thorin sat beside her, as they looked into the fireplace. "This may be our last night we're going to be together." said Thorin sadly. Belle took Thorin's hand. "Please, Thorin. Don't say that! You will make it! I know you will make it!" said Belle.

"Belle, what happens if I don't?" said Thorin. Belle remained quiet. Then she spoke. "Lets just make the best of tonight." whispered Belle. Thorin smiled, as he picked up Belle, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom. After they entered, Thorin placed Belle gently on the bed, and then he removed his clothing. Belle done the same. Thorin shortly climbed into the large bed, pulling Belle into his arms. Belle laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Whatever happens, Belle, I will never forget you." said Thorin. "Thorin.." said Belle, when suddenly she could feel Thorin's lips brushing hers in a deep passionate kiss.

The next morning, the Company set out to the battleground, joining up with the men and elves. Belle and Bilbo stood side by side. "Belle, you should stay here." said the hobbit, turning to his sister.

"But Bilbo.." protested Belle. "Listen to me, Belle. This creatures are far more dangerous than you think. They also have trolls with them. Trust me, its best for you to stay here in the camp with Sigrid, Tilda and Bain." said Bilbo. "Your brother is right, Belle." spoke up a deep voice behind them. Belle turned and she could see Thorin approaching him. "But that's not fair! I want to fight too! I'm not going to stand here and let those cretins get you! Especially AZOG!" snapped Belle.

"Belle, I almost lost you before, and I'm not going to lose you again. Its for the best." said Thorin gently as he placed his hand on Belle's cheek. "Thorin-" whispered Belle, as Thorin leaned forward and kissed her. "Farewell, Belle Baggins of Bag End. We may meet again." said Thorin, as he walked away. "Don't worry, Belle, I will come back." said Bilbo, as he hugged his sister, and then Bilbo followed Thorin. Belle walked away and joined Sigrid, Tilda and Bain in a tent.

"You're not fighting?" asked Sigrid. "No, they told me to stay here." said Belle. "Oh, Belle. You know they are only doing that to protect you." said Sigrid. "I wanted to fight, but father says I'm too young." said Bain. "So tell us about hobbits, Belle! What are they like? What is the Shire like?" asked Tilda. Belle smiled. She had been waiting for someone to ask her about her and Bilbo's home.

And so Belle told Bard's children stories of her home, and the people, and of the Shire. "Oh, that sounds like a lovely place!" beamed Tilda. Belle took notice of Sigrid's hair. "Dwarven courtship beads! Are you and Fili courting, Sigrid?" asked Belle in surprise, and she smiled. Sigrid nodded. "He asked me last night during the small celebration. Father even gave us his blessing." said Sigrid, smiling back at Belle. "Oh, Sigrid! I'm so happy for the two of you!" beamed Belle.

"But unfortunately, this isn't going to be easy, the two of us. He may or may not make it through battle. And if he did, some of his kinfolk will frown if we ever decided to marry." said Sigrid. "Sigrid, Fili's kin will not frown upon it. Look at me and Thorin for example. Thorin as asked me to marry him, and I accepted. We have planned to marry soon once Erebor is rebuilt." said Belle. "Belle, they will need our help once they return, to heal the wounded. I heard you have exceptional skill in healing." said Sigrid. "How did you know that?" asked Belle.

"Your brother told me." said Sigrid. Belle laughed. "He's been telling stories about me behind my back again as he?" said Belle. "Oh, mostly good ones. He always talked about how he tried to keep you away from this hobbit named Erwin." said Sigrid. "Oh, good grief!" said Belle, rolling her eyes. _Why can't he just let that go? _thought Belle.

Hours later, Belle could hear many voices, yelling and crying. And it concerned her. Belle stood up, reached for her sword and bow. "Belle, where are you going?" asked Sigrid. "I'm going to find out what's going on." said Belle, and she left. As she stepped out of the tent, she could see many elves and men and dwarves being brought into the camp. Some still living, and some on the brink of death. Belle had went through all of them, asking the whereabouts of Thorin and his company.

And the only answer is had gotten was that no one had seen or heard from them. Suddenly, she could see Thranduil and Legolas. "Your Majesties!" Belle cried out running to them. "Belle! Aren't you supposed to be in the tent?" asked Thranduil. "Have you seen the Dwarves? Have you seen Thorin, or my brother?" Belle asked. Thranduil bowed his head gravely. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen them. Or Captain Tauriel either." Thranduil replied sadly.

Belle's heart sank hearing this. Now she felt worried about not only just Thorin, but her brother as well. And so she continued strolling the camp, she could see Gandalf in the distance, and the wizard quickly approached her. "Gandalf! Have you seen Thorin? Have you seen Bilbo?" Belle asked.

Gandalf looked at Belle gravely. "Bilbo is fine, he is speaking with Thorin right now. Belle, come with me, Thorin wishes to see you too." said Gandalf, sadly. Belle didn't like the look on Gandalf's face as he spoke, and she knew this wasn't a good sign, and she could feel tightness in her stomach, and her heart beating rapidly as her fear and worry began to increase. Shortly they arrived at the healing tent, and Belle entered. Her eyes widened as she could see Bilbo kneeling in front of a bed, and laying on the bed is Thorin. "THORIN!" cried out Belle, running to the bed.

Thorin looked at her. "Bilbo, may we have a moment please?" said Thorin, weakly. Bilbo nodded, and he walked out of the tent. "Belle, I'm afraid marriage is out of the question-my body is torn, and worn out. I'm ready to leave to the Halls of my fathers." said Thorin. "No! No! Thorin, don't you die on me! I won't let you go, I won't!" cried out Belle tears streaming down her face.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Belle, I will never forget you, and you know I will always be with you, right here!" whispered Thorin, placing his good hand on Belle's heart. "No, no! I don't want you to go, Thorin!" wept Belle, tears falling down on Thorin's hand. "Belle, I have too." said Thorin. Belle buried her head on Thorin's chest, as she continued weeping. "I love you, Belle!" Thorin said, as he took his last breath, as he closed his eyes. Gandalf stepped forward. "Come, Belle. He's gone now." said Gandalf sadly. "I'm not going to leave him." snapped Belle.

"Belle he is gone. You need your rest!" said Gandalf, as he gently pulled Belle away from the tent. Belle quickly ran over to her brother, as she collapsed, Bilbo caught her, as he held her close to him, as the two Halflings wept. An hour went by, Belle dozed off, but Bilbo remained awake. Dain approached Bilbo. "Your Bilbo Baggins are you?" asked Thorin's cousin. "Yes I am, and this is my sister, Belle, whom is sleeping. Thorin's widow." said Bilbo. "I want to thank you for all you can of helping my people, and my cousin. You and Belle are more than welcome to visit Erebor. As for Belle, being the widow of Thorin, she has a choice if she wants to stay in Erebor." said Dain.

"No offense, but I much prefer my sister to come home with me. Her heart will not take it, if she remained here." said Bilbo. Belle shortly woke up as she could hear their conversation. "Actually, Bilbo, I am going to stay in Erebor." said Belle. "Are you sure, Belle?" asked Bilbo. "I owe it to Thorin to be here. After all, I was supposed to marry him." said Belle. "Master Balin is searching for the two of you." said Dain.

"Dain, have you heard any news from Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili?" Belle asked. Dain bowed his head gravely. "Fili has survived, but there is no news of Kili." said Dain, gravely. Bilbo and Belle followed Dain to where the Company is sitting. "There you two are! Come and sit with us!" said Dwalin. "How are you holding up lassie?" asked Balin gently, as Belle sat in between Balin and Fili. Fili placed his hand on Belle's shoulder. "I don't know, Balin. I don't know anymore." said Belle, sadly.

Bilbo announced to the Company that night he will be departing home after Thorin and Kili's funeral, as Kili just moments ago had been pronounced on the deceased list. Belle turned to Fili. "Fili, that makes you King now." said Belle. "Actually, I have declined the title." said Fili, gravely.

"What?! But Fili, you are the first after Thorin to take the throne! Why are you not wanting to take it?" exclaimed Belle. Fili bowed his head. "Without Kili-I don't know-I wouldn't be able to focus." said Fili. "Fili, don't say that! You will make a Great King! You done well when you helped evacuated Lake Town." said Belle. "How did you know of that?" asked Fili. "Kili told me." said Belle.

**Halls of Mandos.**

"My son, there you are!" called out a dwarf with dark hair, and silver streaks, and he adorned a eye patch on his right eye. "Father?!" gasped Thorin, as he and Kili entered a large white room, with a crystal floor.  
>"Kili, you have grown so fast!" said Thrain, as he embraced his grandson. "Are we..?" asked Kili quietly. Thrain nodded. Suddenly, King Thror and Frerin approached them. "Frerin! Grandfather!" said Thorin. "We need to have some words, boy." said Thror, with a growl. Kili looked at his Uncle. He could see that his Grandfather isn't pleased with Thorin.<p>

"Grandfather, I don't know what to say. I've tried-I really tried." said Thorin.

"I'm not talking about the kingdom, lad. I'm speaking of a Halfling woman who thinks highly the world of you, and loves you. I may not have been down there, but I can see things from up here. I've been watching you Thorin, and the way you treated her and her brother." said Thror. "Grandfather, I've made amends with the Halflings." said Thorin. "Oh, I see my brother landed a lady!" grinned Frerin. "Silence, Frer!" snapped Thorin. Kili chuckled.

"Mahal wishes to speak to you, lad. About something very important. He has considered of giving you, and Kili, a second chance at life." began Thrain. "What? Run that by me again?" asked Thorin, quickly. "You heard me correctly, Thorin. Mahal has considered of granting you and Kili of returning the two of you back to Middle Earth, but only on one condition." said Thror. "What's the condition?" asked Thorin. "Well, actually there are two conditions. One of those conditions, is to make peace with the elves." said Thror.

"I was going to do that anyway." said Thorin. Frerin laughed. "Now, that's a shocker!" grinned the dwarf. Kili smiled. Thorin shot a glance at his brother. Shortly, Thorin and Kili followed Thror, Thrain and Frerin into another large hall. Standing in front of them, was a tall male, with a very long white beard and blue eyes.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, Kili, son of Lady Dis and Lord Vili." said Mahal, looking at the two dwarves. Both Thorin and Kili bowed, as they looked upon their Creator. "Grandfather has informed me of you granting Kili and I another life, my lord." spoke up Thorin. Mahal nodded. "Yes, I have considered of granting you and Kili second life, if that is what you wish." said Mahal. Kili looked at his Uncle with pleading eyes. "Uncle, lets go back, please! We both have women whom we care very much about." said Kili.

"But if I go back, Kili, it would happen to me again." said Thorin. "What will happen to you?" asked Kili. "You know damn well what would happen to me!" hissed Thorin. "The gold sickness?" said Kili. "Yes." said Thorin. "Thorin, Miss Baggins made a promise to you, she will help you in anyway she can, to fight off the sickness that its inherited in your family. Her love for you is strong, and very precious. You belong with her, Thorin." said Mahal, gently. "Yes, I love Belle, very much. More than all the gold in Erebor. She is my jewel." said Thorin. Thror, Thrain and Frerin all smiled hearing those words.

"So, are you willing to return home?" asked Mahal. "Yes, we will go back." said Thorin. Kili smiled.

**Erebor**

**Lonely Mountain**

It had been seven months since the dwarves had returned to the Mountain to begin building their home. Fili took up reign as King Under the Mountain, however his official coronation wouldn't be at least until two months. Thorin's sister, Dis, had arrived there as well along with some of the dwarves of Ered Luin. As for Belle and Bilbo, Bilbo and Gandalf went home to the Shire. As for Belle, Belle had a difficult time coping, as she still grieved for Thorin and Kili.

But it was Dis and the rest of the Thorin's Company had helped her through the grieving process. Belle also had a ritual before she went to bed each night. She would pay a visit to the tombs of Thorin and Kili. Sometimes she would be alone, and on several occasions, Dis, Fili, and Tauriel would join her. One day, in the Great Hall, Fili spoke of his concerns on Belle's well being. "It's not just that, she's bored. We have to find her something productive for her to do." said Fili.

"Well, the other day she had mentioned of taking up painting." said Dis. "She should do that! I'm sure that would be a great thing to do to stay busy. She did one painting, and she's quite good." said Ori.

And so it was that day, Belle had taken up painting, as everyone suggested her to do. She decided she wanted to work on a portrait of Gloin and his family. Gloin felt honored of having a portrait done with his wife Nidhi and his son, Gimli. And so they set up in a room where she prepared to work on her portrait. "Must I have to stand still? And how long this is going to take?" asked Gimli. "It won't take long, lad. Now pipe down, and hold still." said Gloin.

Belle chuckled. When she finished the portrait, she had given the portrait to Gloin. The family praised Belle for her excellent work and thanked her. Later that night prior before going to bed, Belle paid a visit to the tombs. After her visit, she retired to her chambers for the night. As the night progressed, Belle woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't understand why she had woke up, however. She knew the past few nights, she could barely sleep.

Belle climbed out of bed, and thrown on her robe, leaving her chambers.

_Maybe a little stroll wouldn't hurt. If I tire myself out, this could possibly help me sleep, _thought Belle, as she strolled down the corridors. Belle decided to go to the library for a little while. When she entered, she could see Ori in there alone, reading. "You're still awake, Belle? I thought you would be sleeping by now." said the dwarf.

Belle smiled. "I cannot sleep. Its just not the same without Thorin laying next to me." said Belle. Ori nodded his head sadly, as Belle browsed around the library. Finally Belle took a book, and she sat down across from Ori, as she opened the book she had chosen, and she began reading. Belle remembered leaving the doors of the library open. Suddenly from a distance, she could hear music-harp music. But only a few chords were heard, and then it stopped.

"Did you hear that, Belle?" exclaimed Ori. "Yes, I heard that!" said Belle. "Fili had placed a law that nobody was to touch Thorin's harp. Who would be doing that?" asked Ori. Suddenly, Balin and Dwalin entered. "The Kingdom is on alert. We have intruders." said Dwalin. "Did you two hear the music too?" asked Belle. "Yes, that's how we know that someone has intruded the kingdom." said Balin. "Yes, I remembered Fili has placed law that no one is to play Thorin's harp." said Belle. "We're going to investigate this. And whoever is doing this, is going to be dealing with Fili." said Dwalin.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" said Belle. And Belle followed Balin and Dwalin out of the library.

As the strolled the corridors, the music started playing again. This time a little louder, and much longer. "Its coming from the Great Hall." said Balin. Belle and Dwalin nodded, as they made way to the Great Hall. Belle slowly opened the large double doors of the hall, and they entered. To Belle, Balin and Dwalin's surprise, they could see a cloaked figure sitting in the Great Hall, by the fire place playing on Thorin's harp.

"YOU! Get away from that harp! By orders of King Fili!" barked Dwalin. Hearing the sounds of Dwalin's voice, the cloaked figure stopped playing turning its attention to the dwarf. "Oh, now I've been told what to do in my own kingdom, by my own nephew?" said a deep voice. Belle's eyes widened, she recognized the voice, as well as Dwalin and Balin, as all three of them exchanged looks. The cloaked figure stood up and approached them. And the figure removed his cloak, and there stood Thorin in front of them. "THORIN!" screamed Belle, and she fainted.

"How can this be possible?!" exclaimed Dwalin. "I'll explain later. I must tend to Belle." said Thorin, as he knelt towards Belle, and he picked her up and carrying her to a lounging hair. Balin quickly went to get a wet cloth, placing it on Belle's forehead.

Meanwhile, Fili still remained awake as he sat in the Throne Room. He felt that something was quite off about tonight. Suddenly, he could hear a familiar voice speaking to him. "Wow, the crown really looks good on you, brother." said the voice. Startled by the voice, Fili quickly turned, and he nearly fell, when he saw Kili walking towards him, grinning. "KILI?! You-you're supposed to be-!" stammered Fili, his face turned pale.

"Let me put it briefly, Mahal had given Uncle and myself a second chance. And by the way, Great Grandfather, Grandfather and Uncle Frerin says hi!" said Kili. "Is Uncle with you?" asked Fili. "Yes, he's in the Great Hall. Lets go and see him." said Kili. Fili slowly stood up and he followed his brother out of the Throne room.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Belle shortly came to, and she could see Thorin, Balin and Dwalin looking down at her, as Thorin held her in his arms. "It must be a dream-how can this be? I know I'm dreaming.." murmured Belle. Thorin smiled. "You are not dreaming, Belle. I'm really here, in front of you." said Thorin. "But how? What happened?" asked the hobbit. Thorin went ahead and told his tale, while Balin and Dwalin sat with them. Suddenly, Dis quickly entered the room. "What's going on? What is all the commotion?" called out Dis.

Thorin stood up, as he just finished his tale, and turned his attention to Dis. "THORIN!" cried out Dis. And Dis ran to Thorin. "But-but you're…" stammered the dwarf princess. "I know, I know. Mahal decided to give Kili and I a second chance." said Thorin. As Kili's name is mentioned, both Fili and Kili entered the Great Hall. "Amad!" exclaimed Kili, running to his mother. Dis threw her arms around her son, without a word, as she sobbed openly. Belle smiled, as he took Thorin's hand. Belle enjoyed this very much.

"Now that we are all back together, what next?" asked Kili.

Fili nodded as he turned to his Uncle. "Thorin, you have returned. You shall be King." said Fili, removing the crown, placing it on his Uncle's head, as the dwarves embraced. "I would have head butted you, but with the crown on, that would hurt." said Fili grinning. Everyone laughed. Thorin grinned, and then he turned to Belle. "So, is our wedding still on or what?" said Belle. "Its still on, Belle, and we shall make the plans right away." said Thorin. "I have to write to Bilbo and tell him!" said Belle, quickly taking out a quill and parchment she found nearby.

"Already setting to work! That's my Belle!" purred Thorin, as he kissed Belle on the back of her neck. Belle chuckled. And so now, Thorin took up as King, which was a relief for Fili, whom now wanted to spend more time with Sigrid, Bard's daughter. "How are you and Sigrid getting along?" asked Thorin. Fili smiled. "Very well." Fili replied. "You haven't asked for her hand in marriage yet, have you?" Balin asked. "Not yet." said Fili. "Well, what's the hold up, lad?" asked Dwalin, sharply.

Fili didn't answer Dwalin's question.

**One year later…**

It had been a year, since the marriage of Thorin and Belle. The Kingdom now more prosperous than ever, and the friendships between the races of Dwarves, Elves, and Men increased. Belle had been writing letters to her brother, giving him news of Erebor and the dwarves, always remained in contact with him. He did attend their wedding, alongside his young nephew, Frodo. As for Belle and Thorin's relationship, is going very strong, however there are times that they barely see each other, due to Thorin's duties as King.

The past few days, Belle had suddenly been feeling ill, and she didn't understand why. She also took notice her appetite also increased. She wanted to talk to someone of her problems, but she didn't know whom she would speak to about it. She would speak to Thorin, but she knew Thorin would be busy at the time. Finally, she decided to speak to Dis of her concerns. She went to Dis's chambers, and as she entered, she could see Dis, sitting in her armchair, with Dwalin sitting nearby speaking to her, alongside with Fili and Sigrid. She noticed Kili wasn't in the room.

_He must be out on an excursion with Tauriel, _thought Belle. Dis noticed Belle's arrival.

"Good afternoon, Belle! How have you been feeling? I've noticed you've been not feeling well the past week." said Dis. "That's why I came to talk to you about, Dis." said Belle, and then she whispered something in Dis's ear. Dis's eyes widened. "Belle, do you have any idea what means? It means you may be pregnant!" exclaimed Dis. "Belle?! Pregnant?!" grinned Dwalin with excitement. "I will send for Master Oin to look at her to confirm its pregnancy. Who only knows?" said Balin.

"Please do, Balin. Send for Oin." said Belle. Balin nodded, and he left Dis's chamber. It didn't take long for Balin and Oin to return, and Oin took a look at Belle, placing his hands on Belle's stomach. Oin looked up and Belle and smiled. "You are definitely pregnant, Belle! My estimate that you're five weeks." said Oin. Belle's eyes widened in delight, as she clamped her hand to her mouth. "Oh, Belle! This is great news! You and my brother are becoming parents!" beamed Dis.

"I do believe there is a congratulations in order! Congratulations, Belle!" said Fili, as he hugged Belle, as well as Sigrid, Balin and Dwalin whom also given Belle their congratulations. Suddenly, Belle frowned. "Belle, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy of the news! Having a baby is a joyful occasion!" said Dis.

"I am happy, Dis. Its just telling Thorin the news that concerns me." said Belle. "Oh, Belle! You have nothing to worry about with my brother! I'm sure he will be ecstatic about the news. Trust me, he will." said Dis, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You ought to set up a special dinner for two for you and Uncle, and you can tell him then." suggested Balin. Belle smiled. "Now that is a good idea!" beamed Belle. "Where are you going Belle?" asked Fili. "I'm going to write Thorin a letter. And I also need help from some of you to set everything up at the Balcony! I'll be right back!" said Belle, and she left Dis's chambers.

Belle went to her chambers, as she sat down and began writing a note to Thorin:

_Dearest Thorin, _

_I am writing you to let you know I've set up a dinner for the two_

_Of us outside on the balcony, because I have incredible news to share with you. I expect you to meet me at the balcony seven a. m. sharp. _

_Love,_

_Belle Baggins. _

After writing the letter, she instructed Balin to deliver the note to Thorin.

While Balin had done that, Belle, alongside with Dis, Fili, Kili, and several members of the Company helped her set up everything for the dinner. "Will the two of need background music?" asked Bofur. "No, no. Bofur! But thanks for asking!" said Belle, with a chuckle. Bombur (of course) was the one whom cooked up the meal for them as well. Later, that evening, it came the time for Belle to meet with Thorin.

Belle stood out on the balcony in front of a table, set with two chairs, a candle that is lit as a centerpiece, alongside with a bouquet of flowers. Belle also worn her favorite formal gown, that she made herself. Shortly, Thorin came out. "Wow, nice set up we've got here!" said Thorin, smiling at his wife, as the two of them took their seats at the table. Not long after they done that, Bombur came out serving them their meal.

After Bombur left, they began eating. "So what is this big news you want to tell me, Belle?" asked Thorin. "Well, Oin had examined me today, finding out why I've been feeling sick the past few days." began Belle. "Well, what is it? Out with it, Belle." said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" said Belle, smiling at the dwarf king. Suddenly, to Belle's shock and dismay, Thorin's face clouded with anger. "You're _what?!" _barked Thorin.

"You heard me the first time, Thorin. We're going to have a baby! I'm pregnant!" Belle repeated. "NO! You cannot be pregnant! We have no time to become parents, two faced whore! And who in the hell is the father?!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, what's gotten into you?! This is supposed to be happy news? And by the way, the last time I checked, you're the father!" snapped Belle. "No-this cannot be happening. I won't have this." Thorin fumed, and he stood up. "Thorin, where are you going?!" Belle cried out. Thorin ignored Belle as he stormed out of the balcony.

Belle collapsed to the ground, as she wept openly. She didn't expect Thorin to react this way, and she didn't understand what came over him. Belle slowly stood up, and she walked back inside, walking down the corridors, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, Balin and Dis could be seen in the corridors, and when they saw Belle tearfully heading towards her chambers, they ran to her. "Belle? Are you alright, lassie?" asked Balin gently. "No, I'm not alright. Can't you see that I'm not alright?!" snapped Belle.

"I take it, things didn't go well." said Dis gravely. "No, it didn't. When I told him, he just went off in anger, not to mention he had the odacity of calling me a two-faced whore." said Belle.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Balin and Dis shouted together. "You heard me." said Belle softly. "Dis, where are you going?" asked Balin. "To kill my brother!" Dis shouted, as she darted down the corridors. Balin turned to Belle. "Don't worry, Belle. We will find him, and I'm going to have a little chat with that narrow minded ninny! In the meantime, go to your chambers and rest-you need it." said Balin, gently. Belle nodded, as she turned away, heading towards her chambers.

After Belle entered her chambers, she made her way to her bedroom, and she laid down on the large bed. She tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Not only that, she felt very restless. _Maybe taking a stroll through Dale and Lake Town will do, besides I could use the fresh air! _thought Belle, as she climbed out of bed, and she changed back into her clothing, and threw on her cloak. After that, Belle left her chambers as she left the Mountain, to go for her stroll.

She decided to make for Dale. It didn't take her long when she entered Dale, that she could see a pub ahead of her. She decided to go into the pub, so she can have something to drink and a snack. Belle approached the bar, and she ordered her meal and drink. As she waited for her meal and drink, she could hear laughing and chanting coming from behind her. She could hear several people shout out, 'Kiss, kiss, kiss'!

Or 'Kiss Her already' shouted by some of the patrons. Belle slowly turned to see what the commotion was all about. After she turned, she observed a scene, she didn't want to see. She saw Thorin kissing a human woman with blonde hair, whom was sitting on his lap. Belle's eyes widened, and her heart sank. Now, she no longer had an appetite, nor was thirsty. Belle angrily stormed over to the table, and she struck Thorin in the face. "I hate you!" Belle screamed, as she bolted out of the pub.

"Who was that?!" snapped the woman. Thorin remained silent. No soon as Belle ran out of the pub, she bumped into Balin and Dwalin. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Why did you leave for? Belle? Belle-something is wrong? What's going on?" asked Dwalin. "Go inside, you'll see for yourself." said Belle quietly. "Stay here with Belle, I'll be right back. Better yet, just take Belle back home. I'll go and see what's going on." said Dwalin. Balin nodded.

After Dwalin entered the pub, Balin escorts Belle back to the Mountain.

Dwalin soon sees Thorin, still having the human woman in his lap, as the two laughed merrily, until Thorin kissed her again. "THORIN!" roared Dwalin angrily. Thorin quickly looked up. "What are you doing here, Dwalin?" snarled Thorin. "Get that two faced whore off your lap! We're leaving! Then, we're going to have words!" demanded Dwalin.

When the two left the pub, Dwalin angrily glared at him. "Thorin, you and I go way back, and we've been best friends since we began crawling. I like to know something! What is going on between you and Belle? And why are you kissing another human woman, considering that you're frikken married?!" Dwalin scored. "Dwalin, I don't want to discuss this alright?!" snapped Thorin. "NO! We're going to discuss this now, you bastard!" roared Dwalin, as he shoved Thorin.

In a drunken rage, Thorin shoved Dwalin back, now the two friends are involved in a brawl. As Thorin and Dwalin fought, Bard was taking a late night stroll when he saw the two dwarves fighting. "Alright, you two! Break it up!" called out the Lord of Dale.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"King Thorin? Master Dwalin?! What is the meaning of this? Why are you two fighting?" asked Bard. "There is a bit of situation going on between the King and Belle, we must attend to immediately. But no offense, Lord Bard, this is a family issue, that doesn't concern you." explained Dwalin. Bard nodded, and he walked away. Dwalin then turned his attention back to Thorin. "We're going home." demanded Dwalin, grabbing his friend by the arm. "Let go of me!" snarled Thorin, shoving his arm away from the burly dwarf.

"Thorin, you're OUR KING, start acting like one! We're going home! End of story! Must I have to tie your hands behind your back and drag you home?!" barked Dwalin. Thorin closed his eyes, and sighed in defeat. "Very well. Lets go home." grumbled Thorin. When they arrived back at the Mountain, they entered the Great Hall, where everyone gathered. Fortunately Belle wasn't there, she was in her chambers resting, refusing to see anybody at the time. Dis charged towards her brother, and she raised her hand, slapping her brother in the face.

"You insignificant little shit! How could you? How could you do this to Belle? Having a child is supposed to be a joyous occasion, and you act like this is a bad thing! Why, Thorin? Why did you react this way?!" snapped Dis, angrily. "Dis, there is more, another reason why Belle is upset." said Dwalin, gravely. "Dwalin, don't you even!" protested Thorin. But Dwalin ignored Thorin's protests, and he explained what he and Belle had witnessed in the pub.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Dis and Balin shouted. "This had to be the worst thing you have ever done, Thorin! This is no way a King should act. Maybe Fili was better of as King…" screamed Dis. "Thorin, there has to be a reasonable explanation on why you done this. If you wouldn't mind telling us why you done it?" said Balin. Thorin stood silently, not looking at those who are speaking to him. "Its just-I don't know. I never been a father before-this is all new to me." said Thorin, quietly.

"Is that what all of this is about, because you are _scared _of becoming a father, Thorin? Is that it? Thorin, you have dealt with war, death, and battled a gold sickness, you faced a dragon, for Durin's sake! Now you're scared of becoming a father?!" snapped Dis.

Thorin remained silent. "Answer me, Thorin! Are you scared?" demanded Dis. "I am not scared, Dis." Thorin replied, stubbornly. "Thorin, you're scared, I can see it. Thorin, there is no reason for you too. You've helped me raise Fili and Kili, as they were your own sons. They look up to you as a father figure, since they lost their father at a young age! Brother, you will make a great father." said Dis.

"For what? To pass that horrible gold sickness gene to my children?! NO! I don't want that, Dis! The last thing I need to see is my own child suffer what Grandfather and I went through! I can't, Dis! I just can't!" yelled Thorin. Dis face palmed. "And how would you know that, Thorin? The child hasn't even been born yet." spoke up Balin. "Thorin, stop your worrying, and start supporting your wife. She is torn right now, especially after that nasty little stunt you pulled tonight, which was uncalled for!" Balin continued.

Thorin bowed his head sadly, as reality struck him. He never meant to upset Belle this badly, and he had a feeling that Belle is never going to forgive him. "Thorin, you should go on and talk to Belle, and apologize to her. She really needs your support." suggested Dis. "Dis, she won't talk to me. I know, Belle." said Thorin.

"Thorin, just talk to her. It won't hurt to do so, even if she refuses to listen to you." said Balin. "Very well." said Thorin, as he turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Thorin approaches the chambers, as he entered. He could see the bedroom door closed, and he approached the door, knocking on it. "Belle, can we talk?" Thorin called out. "No! Go away! I don't want to speak to you!" Belle shouted from behind the door.

"Belle, please open the door! Lets talk about this!" pleaded Thorin. "NO!" barked Belle. "Belle, if you don't open the door, I will personally kick down the door!" demanded Thorin, firmly. Suddenly, the door opened. He could see Belle standing in front of him, her eyes red from weeping. "Well, if you want to talk, lets talk!" grumbled Belle, as Thorin entered the bedroom, and the two of them sat on the bed. "About earlier-I apologize for how I reacted of the news of the pregnancy. Its just that I was-ahem-scar.." stammered Thorin.

"Scared? Are you saying that you're scared?" broke in Belle. "Yes, that! I am new to this, Belle. This is my first time becoming a father." said Thorin. "Fine, then explain that horrible stunt at the pub, Oakenshield! You kissed that woman, and I saw you!" snapped Belle. "I was drunk, Belle. I didn't know what I was doing." said Thorin.

Belle looked away from Thorin. "Belle, I never mean to hurt you-I swear-if I ever turn back time, things would have been different-much different. I love you, Belle-don't walk away-don't walk away from us. You are carrying OUR child! OUR child! And I would love to see our child when he or she is born!" Thorin continued gently, as he placed his large hand on Belle's belly. Belle looked into Thorin's eyes, and she could see he meant by his words, as she watched him gently caress her belly, humming a soft tune.

"Oh, just kiss me, you imbecile!" blurted out Belle, grinning at Thorin. Thorin laughed, as he leaned towards Belle, brushing his lips over Belle's, embracing her in a full kiss.

**Four months later…**

Four months later as Belle's belly have grown much larger, her mood swings and appetite grown larger as well. It was at times, that Belle's moods were get so bad, that her and Thorin end up fighting. Not only that, everyone whom had been with her, had made sure she wouldn't overdo herself on physical activities, such as tending the garden in the conservatory that Bilbo helped her with. But there was also changes in Thorin too.

The sickness had returned to him, as for the past few weeks, had remained locked up in the treasury again. Belle hoped that at night time, Thorin would join her in bed, but for the past few days he hadn't been with her. Instead, he would either sleep in the treasury, or out on the Balcony. And this had placed stress on Belle either. And this brought up concerns with Dis and the other dwarves.

"I cannot stand seeing Belle feeling this depressed, its not healthy for her and the baby." spoke up Oin. "The sickness falling on Thorin again isn't helping either." growled Dwalin. "We should talk to Thorin about this. I feel worried for both Belle and the unborn child." said Dis. Meanwhile, an idea popped in Belle's mind. _Maybe what Thorin needs is to get away for a while, just the two of us. Maybe we can pay my brother a visit, _Belle thought. Belle decided she will speak to Thorin about this.

_And besides that, the fresh air will do him some good, _thought Belle as she strolled the corridors. As she drew near the treasury, she could see the large doors opened. At first, Belle debated to herself whether she would go in there or not. She didn't want to bother him. She remembered the last time she did, and it was an quite unpleasant, and she still hadn't forgotten that day.

But she really needed to speak with him. Finally she mustered up some courage and she slowly entered the treasury. She could see Thorin standing on mounds of gold, as if in a daze, gazing at the treasure around him. "Thorin! Thorin, can we talk? I have an idea!" spoke up Belle. But Thorin didn't reply. "Thorin? Are you alright?" Belle called out again. But still, no answer came from the dwarf king. Belle could feel her stomach churning.

_Belle, you really picked a bad time to talk to him you better just leave him alone for a while, _thought the hobbit. Suddenly as Belle turned to leave the treasury, she tripped over some gold coins, and it made sounds as she tripped, and it caught Thorin's attention. Thorin glared at Belle. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to come in here?!" Thorin bellowed, as he marched angrily towards her. "Thorin, I wanted to talk to you." spoke up Belle.

"You could have waited!" hissed Thorin. "Thorin, you don't seem like yourself-maybe you need some rest." said Belle. "GET OUT!" screamed Thorin. "THORIN!" exclaimed Belle, her eyes widened in horror and fear. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Belle by her throat, pinning her to the wall. Belle screamed. "THORIN, put me down! Have you lost your mind?!" shrieked the hobbit, tears streaming down her face.

One of the guards suddenly entered the Treasury, as he was seeking out his king, and when he entered, he gasped as he saw Thorin trying to strangle Belle. His eyes widened in horror, and he bolted out of the room, heading towards the Great Hall. The guard entered, explaining to Dis and the others of what he witnessed. "Oh, great heaven's above!" moaned Dis. "Somebody go get her!" barked Gloin. Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili, bolted out of the Great Hall, followed by Dis. "Oin, you're coming to. I have a feeling she may need medical attention! Oh, Mahal! I hope she won't lose the child!" cried out Dis.

Dwalin and the others stormed into the treasury. "LET HER GO NOW, THORIN!" roared Dwalin. Thorin quickly spun around, as he released Belle from his grip. Belle, now barely breathing, collapsed on a mound of gold, and she fell into unconsciousness. "BELLE!" cried out Balin, running towards the hobbit, as he knelt beside her. "Dwalin, take Belle to the chambers. Oin, look after her please. We'll deal with Thorin." said Balin. Kili glared at his Uncle.

"Uncle, do you have any idea what you just done?!" shouted Kili, not holding back his emotions. Thorin stood, showing no signs of emotion at all. "If you keep this up, Thorin, its not only your wife you're going to end up losing!" snarled Dwalin.

"Thorin, lets just get out of here! Come on!" said Dwalin, grabbing his friend by the arm, as they left the Treasury. As they returned to the Great Hall, Dwalin sat Thorin down in an arm chair. "I'm going to leave you to your thoughts, Thorin, and just pray to Mahal, you realize what you've done to Belle." said Dwalin, and he walked away from his friend. Thorin soon returned to his normal self, and he could see that he is now sitting in the Great Hall. Dis approached him.

"Dis, where's Belle? I thought she would be down here!" said Thorin. Dis frowned. "You attacked her, Thorin. She followed you into the Treasury to speak to you, and YOU ATTACKED HER!" snapped Dis. "Oh no. Oh no-!" gasped Thorin. "Oin is looking after her now. I'm just hoping the child is alright." said Dis softly. "What have I done?!" moaned Thorin, burying his head in his hands. "Thorin, the sickness has returned. I thought it would never return again." said Dis gravely.

"I thought so too. I must go see her!" said Thorin, standing up. "Thorin-wait-I wouldn't! Not right now." protested Dis. "I am going to see her, and you can't stop me!" snapped Thorin, as he walked away from his sister.

Dis followed Thorin, as Thorin made way to the Royal chambers. When he entered, he head straight towards the bedroom. When he entered, he could see Oin sitting by the bed, and Belle, now awake. "Belle? Are you alright?" asked Thorin gently. "You sure have the nerve to walk in here." growled Oin, glaring at the dwarf king. "I wasn't talking to you, Oin!" hissed the dwarf, and then he turned his attention to Belle.

"Thorin-I lost the baby." spoke up Belle, gravely. Thorin's mouth dropped open, as he heard this, and the dwarf fell to his knees. "No-no. This cannot be happening." wept Thorin. "Oin, you may leave now. Thorin and Belle need their moment!" said Dis. Oin nodded and he left.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Dis leaves the chamber, giving Belle and Thorin alone time. Thorin sat beside Belle on the bed. "Belle-I'm sorry-I'm so very sorry-!" began the dwarf king softly, as he brushed his hand on Belle's tear stained cheek. "Thorin-it's the sickness-I understand." said Belle softly. Thorin pulled Belle into his arms, as she laid her head upon his chest, as she wept-Thorin too, shed his tears, as they mourned. "Oin said I have to remain on bed rest for a while." spoke up Belle, breaking the silence.

Thorin nodded. "I wish there is something I can do about this sickness." said Thorin sadly. "Thorin, there is nothing much you can do." said Belle. "Belle listen to me, and listen to me good! If this ever happen again, just avoid me. If you see me enter the treasury, do not bother with me." said Thorin. Belle nodded.

**Three weeks later…**

Belle had recovered physically from her miscarriage, Belle brought up the idea to Thorin about going to pay Bilbo a visit.

"But that will take us twelve months to get there! Are you sure of this, Belle?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, you can have Fili take over while you're gone! Really, you need this Thorin. We both need to get away. Just for a little while." said Belle. Thorin sat with his finger underneath his chin in thought. Then, he looked at Belle and smiled. "Alright, we will go, but we have to take an escort with us. I will bring this up to everyone, and see what they say." said Thorin. Belle nodded.

And so Belle and Thorin head towards the Great Hall, as they spoke of their plan. Thorin asked Fili if he could take Thorin's place while they are gone. "And besides, this would be a good practice run for you when your time comes to become King." said Thorin. Fili nodded. "Balin and Dwalin, you will be coming with me." said Thorin. Both dwarves nodded. "When will you be wanting to leave, laddie?" asked Balin. "In two weeks. It will give us time to pack, and everything." Thorin replied.

"How are you holding up, Belle?" asked Balin. "A little better, Balin." Belle replied, smiling at Balin. Two weeks went by, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Kili and Belle departed from Erebor, as they begin their journey to the Shire.

Kili wanted to come along, because he knew they may pass through Mirkwood, and he had hopes of seeing Tauriel. "You're just coming so you can see that she-elf!" grinned Dwalin. "How did you know that?" asked Kili as they ridden that day. "Because the entire day while we packed, that's all you talk about is 'Tauriel' this, and 'Tauriel' that." joked Dwalin. Kili rolled his eyes. They stopped in Lake Town for a rest, as they arrived there by nightfall.

They also got a chance to speak with Bard, during their stay there. Belle told Bard of the sad news of their miscarriage. "You have my deepest condolences, the both of you!" said Bard, sincerely. Belle and Thorin both didn't want to tell Bard the cause of the miscarriage, as Belle knew Bard would get angry at Thorin for it. The next morning, they set out. After a few days on the road, they arrived in Mirkwood. Kili hoped Tauriel would be taking her post when they arrive, and he smiled when he saw her, as they approached the forest.

"We're going to the Shire to visit Bilbo. Thorin and Belle needed to get away." explained Kili. "We'll speak more about this soon." said Belle. And so Tauriel guided them into the palace, and they spoken with Thranduil and Legolas, as they welcome them. Thranduil made arrangements for rooms for his guests, and he led them to their rooms.

As Thorin and Belle enter their room, Belle flopped on the large bed. "This is weird, I went from being prisoner to becoming a guest!" said Thorin, as he sat down on the bed, removing his boots. Belle laughed. "Which is better?" Belle asked. "The guest part." said Thorin, looking at Belle, and smiled. "Did he mention to you that he's got a hot tub? I asked him if we could use it, he said yes." said Belle. "I don't want to use his hot tub." said Thorin. "And why not? It will be fun!" said Belle.

"I just don't, okay?" said Thorin. "Thorin-really, what is reason why you don't want to use his tub?" asked Belle. "Fine, we can use his hot tub. Are you sure this is a really good idea? I'm surprised he would allow me ten feet if it." said Thorin. "Thorin, he said the both of us are more than welcome to use it." said Belle. Thorin smiled. "Alright." said Thorin. And so Thorin and Belle leave their guest quarters, as they headed towards the hot tub room. No soon as they entered, they could see it was already occupied: by Kili and Tauriel. "Oh great heaven's above!" exclaimed Belle, as she quickly turned away.

Thorin's face turned red. "Oops." mumbled Thorin. "Oh, you two come to use to hot tub too? Come and join us! The water's fine!" chirped Kili. "Not right now. We'll come back later." grumbled Thorin.

"Oh, Thorin. Come on! Its only your nephew." said Belle. "Fine." said Thorin, feeling uncomfortable of stripping down with a female elf in the room. Tauriel turned away out of courtesy as she allowed Thorin to undress. Belle already undressed, and she climbed into the hot tub, sitting across from Kili and Tauriel. "Kili told me about your miscarriage-Oh, Belle-I'm so sorry." said Tauriel. Belle nodded. "How's Thorin taking this?" the elf asked. "The last few weeks had been very rough for the two of us, especially Thorin. He's still beating himself up about it. That's why I suggested a holiday for us." said Belle.

"Yes, the two of you definitely needed that. Besides, being cooped up in the Mountain for a long time too." said Tauriel. Belle laughed. Thorin climbed into the tub, and sat beside Belle. "By the way, my brother has no idea that we're coming." said Belle. Kili laughed. "Well he's going to be in for a surprise, then!" beamed the dwarf prince. "Maybe I should come along too. I wouldn't mind seeing that hobbit again, if of course, if my King doesn't mind." said Tauriel. "The more coming, the merrier!" said Kili. Thorin smiled and shook his head.

After sitting in the hot tub for a while, the group is invited to join the Elf King and his son for dinner. "Thank you for the necklace by the way, Lord Thorin. That means a lot to me." spoke up Thranduil. Thorin nodded. Thorin wanted to ask Thranduil what became of his wife, but he didn't want to bring up anything that would cause the Elf King pain. But however it seemed the Elf King had read his thoughts. "She sailed to the west after the birth of my son." began Thranduil. "Why? She didn't like it here? And why didn't you go with her?" asked Belle.

"We got into a fight, a bad fight. I never remembered what it was about. And the last thing I can remember is that she had left me. Without a word. One of my guards informed me she had plans of meeting up with Cirdan the Shipwright. And I knew where she is heading when I was told that." concluded the Elf King sadly. "I'm so sorry." said Belle. "I think what you need is something new in your life! I wouldn't mind helping you find lady!" chirped in Kili. "KILI!" boomed Thorin. Belle clamped her hand over her mouth, to keep from laughing.

Suddenly Thranduil burst into laughter. "I wouldn't need help finding a lady, Prince Kili. Thanks for the offer." said Thranduil. Kili turned to Tauriel. "Why did you kick my foot for?" asked the dwarf prince. "That was rude, for you to do that." hissed Tauriel.

"Come on, Tauriel! I was only trying to help!" said Kili. "Sometimes he can overdo it." said Thorin, rolling his eyes. "You ought to keep an eye on this one, Thorin. He's reckless, just like a certain elf captain I know." said Thranduil, his gaze turning towards Tauriel. "I am NOT reckless!" snapped Tauriel, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? Remember that time you and I went hunting, and you kept taking off after I told you to wait?" said Legolas. "Well I saw the game, and I wanted to be the first to get it. You gave me a head start, remember?" said Tauriel.

"I gave you a head start, yes! But you kept going, and going after I called your name a few times, and that's when we ran into the spiders!" said Legolas. "Please don't remind me of that!" said Tauriel. Suddenly several elf musicians began to play music. "Ah, my favorite song!" sighed Thranduil as everyone listened to the music. During breaks in between songs, Kili wanted to show Thranduil what dwarven music sounded like. "You don't mind if we play something for you?" asked Kili. "Kili, no! I'm not in the mood of playing. Our music-is well.." protested Thorin.

"Please Uncle?!" pleaded Kili. "Do play us something. I insist!" said Thranduil.

"I hope you have a spare harp, because my Uncle plays harp." said Kili. "I'm sure my musicians can loan your Uncle a harp!" said Thranduil, as he waved his hands towards the musicians, and one of the musicians stepped forward with a silver harp. The musician handed over the harp to Thorin, while Kili and Dwalin borrowed fiddles, and Balin took up a viol. Thorin took the harp, and gave a nod to his companions, and soon as he struck the harp, their music began.

After playing instrumentally for a while, Thorin began to sing, his deep lilting baritone rose above the music, shortly joined in by Kili, Balin and Dwalin. Belle smiled as she watched them, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of Thorin. Her heart began to race, the more she watched him. She chuckled as she watched Kili smiling at Tauriel as he played on the fiddle. Even Tauriel felt effects from the music, as she listened attentively. When they finished playing and singing several songs, Thranduil applauded.

"I never knew dwarves are that musically inclined! I have seen some of the musical instruments they make, quite equal to our instruments." spoken Thranduil. "Thank you." said Thorin standing up as he returned the harp to the musician. As the evening progressed, Thorin and Belle retired to their room, because they needed some alone time.

"You played and sang very beautifully tonight as always, Thorin." said Belle, as she sat on the bed. Thorin smiled as he pulled Belle into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "Belle… I have something to ask you." whispered Thorin.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't mind if we try again to have a child?" Thorin asked Belle. "Are you sure about this, Thorin? What happens if I miscarry again?" asked Belle. "Belle, you won't. Not this time. This time, I will be very supportive to you, and to make sure you get your rest." said Thorin. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we try again." said Belle, smiling at Thorin. "Now, take them off, love!" purred Belle. "Right on, Belle!" grinned Thorin, as he removed his clothing.

Belle shortly followed as she undressed, as the two of them climbed into bed. Meanwhile, Kili and Tauriel took a stroll on the balcony. "You are quite a talented musician, Kili. You and your family played quite well." said Tauriel. "Thank you. I done it for you." grinned Kili, taking Tauriel's hand. "I see your brother is taking over things while you and Your Uncle going to Bilbo's?" said Tauriel. Kili nodded. "Yep. Uncle said it would be a good practice run for him." said Kili.

Tauriel laughed. "I am hoping its not too much for him." said Tauriel. "Oh its not, really! Fili can take on anything that is thrown at him." said Kili.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Two months later.**

**The Shire..**

The group finally arrived in the Shire as Belle approached her brother's door and knocked. When the door opened, she didn't see Bilbo at all. Instead stood a woman with sandy blonde curly hair and green eyes. Belle instantly recognized the hobbit maiden. "Marigold!" exclaimed Belle. "Miss Belle?! Oh my goodness, its been ages! Bilbo, dear! Your sister is here!" Mariagold called out. "Belle? Is that my Belle?!" called out Bilbo's voice in the background, and pretty soon, her brother stood next to Marigold.

"Well don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots, get in here!" laughed Bilbo. Dwalin laughed as they followed Bilbo and Mariagold in the hobbit hole. "You two got married? When did you get married?" exclaimed Belle. "Just this past year, and here's some more good news! We're expecting our first child!" grinned Bilbo. "Oh, Bilbo! Mariagold! I'm so happy for you!" beamed Belle as she hugged both her brother and Mariagold. "I do believe a congratulations is in order!" spoke up Thorin, as he approached the hobbit and hugged him.

"Congratulations, my friend." said Thorin, patting Bilbo on the back. "Now what about you, Belle? How is things going for you?" asked Bilbo, as everyone gathered the dining room table, while Mariagold brewed up some tea for their guests. Belle frowned, as she looked at her brother sadly. "The past several weeks had been very hard. Thorin had fallen under the gold sickness again, and not only that-I had a miscarriage." began Belle. "Oh, Belle-Thorin, I'm so sorry." said Bilbo, taking his sister's hand. Belle stood up. "Excuse me." said Belle, as she left the table.

Belle went to her old room where she once stayed, closing the door behind her. "Belle is still struggling after losing the child. She has her good days and bad days." Balin explained. "I'll go and talk to her." said Bilbo. The others nodded, as Bilbo walked back to Belle's old room and he knocked on the door. "Sister? Are you alright?" Bilbo called out. "Come on in, Bilbo!" Belle called back. Bilbo sat down beside Belle on the bed, as he could see tears falling down his sister's face.

"Belle, its okay. Maybe someday you'll have another child. You and Thorin should keep trying. Really." said Bilbo.

"Its not just that, Bilbo. We're not getting any younger! As Thorin gets older, he'll easily get more susceptible to the gold sickness, and it will get worse as time go on. Not only that, if we have a child, I'm concerned of the child's safety. I don't want to see that happen." said Belle. "Belle, I've warned you this long before. I really like Thorin, I really do. But when that controls him, he's a monster. And if worse comes to worse, Belle, you are more than welcome to return here, to your home and stay with Mariagold and I." said Bilbo.

Belle smiled. "Thank you, Bilbo!" said Belle as she hugged her brother. "Come now. Its time you stop feeling sorry for yourself. We got a lot of catching up to do!" said Bilbo. Belle laughed. "Alright." said Belle, as the two of them left the room.

**A few weeks later..**

Belle had suddenly had been feeling ill as they days passed. She had been throwing up every morning, and she constantly ate. Thorin knew the signs, and he approached Bilbo. "Bilbo, do your people have a healer?" Thorin asked him. "Actually, Mariagold here is a healer. She's also a midwife as well." said Bilbo. "Mariagold, may you have a look at my wife? She's been feeling sick of a sudden. I'm not sure if it's a flu, or if its something that I think it is." said Thorin. Mariagold smiled.

"Of course I'll have a look at Belle." said Mariagold. Pretty soon Mariagold examined Belle, first placing her hands on the hobbit's lower belly. "OH! You have nothing to worry about, Thorin! She's not sick!" beamed Mariagold. "What do you mean?" asked Thorin. "Belle, you're pregnant!" said Mariagold. Belle's eyes widened, as well as Thorin's. "Did you hear that, Thorin? I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" beamed Belle, as she jumped out of bed, and threw her arms around Thorin.

"A miracle-this is a miracle!" gasped Thorin in shock, as he hugged Belle tightly. Thorin smiled, but soon his features clouded with worry. "Listen to me Belle, you're going to take care of yourself this time! And I'm going to make sure of that! All of us is going to make sure of that. Is that understood? The further long you will get in your term, you will no over exert yourself." said Thorin. "What are you? The wellness police? I'm going to be fine!" hissed Belle, rolling her eyes. "Belle, I'm being serious here. I'm not bluffing. I don't want you to have another miscarriage." said Thorin.

"Thorin, I understand that you're protective of me and our child. But that doesn't mean you have to smother me and treat me like a child!" scoffed Belle.

"Listen to your husband, Belle! He means it!" demanded Bilbo. "Oh, Bilbo! Not you too!" wailed Belle. "Don't make me have to sing that song you really hate." Bilbo grinned mischievously. "Don't you even think about it!" said Belle, glaring at Bilbo. "What song?" asked Thorin. _Dang nab it, Thorin, you just had to ask, do you? _thought Belle. "Oh, there is this song I sometimes sing just to annoy the heck out Belle." said Bilbo. Thorin grinned. "Enlighten us! I like to hear it!" smirked Thorin. "Yeah!" piped in Kili.

Belle moaned. This was the time she would make her exit and return to her room. Bilbo nodded and he began to sing:

_**This is the song that never ends**_

_**It will go on and on my friend!  
>This is the song that never ends<strong>_

_**It will go much longer, It will never end!**_

_**Second verse same as the first!**_

_**A little bit louder and much more worse!**_

_**This is the song that never ends**_

_**It will go on and on my friend..**_

_**On, and on, and on, and on, and on…**_

When Bilbo ended the song, everyone laughed. Thorin rolled his eyes, and he actually took Belle's side on this one. _Now I know what Belle is talking about. Great, now Kili has learned it, and he's going to be singing that during our whole trip back home! _thought Thorin. Thorin shortly followed Belle to her room. Thorin entered. "So this is your old room?" asked Thorin, as he explored the room. Belle smiled. "Yes, it is." said Belle.

"By the way, Bilbo finished his song! Don't worry, he won't be singing it anymore as long as I'm here." said Thorin, grinning. "Oh?" said Belle. "Bilbo sung it, and just barely a few verses in, the song annoyed me." said Thorin. Belle laughed. "I feel sorry for you when Kili learns it, and then he will be teaching Fili." said Belle. "Oh, no! That's even worse! The two of them singing it!" groaned Thorin. "But your sister definitely will not allow that." said Belle. "Oh hell no. She will not tolerate that song unless she'll knock them out first." said Thorin, grinning.

Thorin had decided since the news of Belle's pregnancy, they will remain there for a while until the child is born, and Belle healed from the birth. Because Thorin didn't want Belle to travel while pregnant, even if they will make a few stops. As the months went on, and Belle's belly grown larger, everyone made sure Belle would rest. And it annoyed Belle tremendously. She was tired of being babied, and she would like to do things herself, such as cook and clean. And she felt bored.

Everyone took turns keeping Belle entertained, as they could see Belle is feeling bored. Bilbo would often play some games with Belle, Balin would tell old stories of Thorin, Fili and Kili's childhood to Belle, Mariagold would give Belle the latest gossip and news from the Shire, Kili would tell jokes, or just in general make Belle laugh, and as for Thorin, he would sing songs for her. Thorin however, wished he would have his harp with him, because he knew Belle loved hearing him play music.

Time passed by quickly as the pregnancy progressed without any incident. One day, as everyone gathered in the living room, Bilbo was discussing his horrible day the market, as he ran into Lobelia Sackville Baggins, and got into a bad argument with her, making threats that she is going to attempt to take his home again.

"She wouldn't dare to show up when we're here. I'll give her a word or two, and that will make sure she'll never show up here again." said Thorin. Belle laughed. "Yes, you would definitely terrify her, Thorin." chuckled Thorin.

**Seven years later..**

It had been seven years, in between those years after the birth of Thorin and Belle's first child, Thror II, Belle also given birth to another son, Frerin. Watching the two boys grow reminded Thorin not only of himself and his brother, but Fili and Kili as well, which is why Fili and Kili became so close with the boys. Thror, now seven, and Frerin, five, always remained close together. In fact, today was the day of Thror's eighth birthday, and there was so much planning of the feast. Thorin wanted to make his oldest son's birthday special.

Thorin decided not to teach his young boys in weapons just yet, but he would first teach the music, because it was one of the first things he learned. Thorin decided to make a musical instrument for Thror II. That same day, everyone gathered in the Great Hall, as they discussed the birthday party. "Thror, my son, what musical instrument are you willing to learn?" Thorin asked his oldest son. Thror smiled.

"I want to be like you, Ada, and play the harp!" grinned Thror. Thorin smiled. "And a harp it is!" said Thorin softly, as he turned to Belle. "I know what I'm going to give Thror for his birthday!" Thorin whispered to Belle. Belle smiled. "You're going to make him a harp, are you?" asked Belle. "Yep. I already have an idea of the appearance. Its going to be silver, with gold lining, and mithril strings." said Thorin. "Wow! That didn't take long for you to come up with ideas of the harp's appearance!" said Belle.

"It feels nice hearing your creativity has returned, brother." spoke up Dis. She remembered the last time Thorin had made something, when he was very young when he made his brother Frerin his first sword, which was quite long ago. "Ada! Ada! Look what Uncle Dwalin gave me!" called out Frerin, running to his father. Thorin smiled as he noticed a fiddle in Frerin's hand. "Did Uncle Dwalin make that for you?" asked Thorin. Frerin grinned and nodded. "Listen to this new song I came up with!" beamed Frerin.

Suddenly Frerin began to play on it,(which sounded quite off key as he played) and he began to sing:

_**My older brother is a nut!  
>He really has a big fat butt<strong>_

_**He can be a real pain sometimes**_

_**I love him anyway, its time to end**_

_**This rhyme!**_

Before Frerin went even further, Thorin called out to his son to stop. "What? You don't like my song?" asked Frerin, now pouting. "Its not that I like the song, Frer, its how you're playing your fiddle. You're very off key, you still haven't learned how to play it just yet." said Thorin. "Some people don't have good taste in music!" grumbled Frerin, and he walked away.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

A week went by, the day came for Thror's Eighth birthday party. Many arrive to this even, even the Bardings, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel and the Wood Elves, Gandalf, and Bilbo all came. Bilbo brought young Frodo and Sam with him. Thorin sat in his place at the table waiting for Belle and Thror to arrive. "They are late! Where could those two possibly be?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. They are normally are never late for events." said Dis.

Twenty minutes into the feast, there was still no signs of Belle and Thror. Thorin couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to find them." said Thorin. Thorin left the Dining Hall. "I'm coming with yer." said Dwalin, as he followed the Dwarf King out of the Dining Hall. "We'll look in Thror's chambers first." said Thorin. By the time they reached Thror's chambers and entered, they could see that Thror isn't in the chamber, nor Belle. Suddenly, they could hear foot steps running behind them. Thorin and Dwalin quickly turned, and they could see Belle, running to them, her face pale, and frightened.

"Thorin, Dwalin! Its Thror! He's in the mines! He's hurt!" cried out Belle. "HURT?! What is he doing down there anyway?!" snapped Thorin. "I don't know, Thorin! I first thought he was in his room getting ready for the party, when I approached his chamber, he wasn't there! And so I left, and I asked the guards if they had seen him, and they told me he had headed to the mines. As I went down to the mines, I could hear him yelling and screaming for help, and that's when I found him trapped under some rubble." explained Belle, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Belle. We'll go and find him." said Thorin. Before they left, Thorin turned to Belle. "Go tell the others, and also tell Oin, we will need him." said Thorin. Belle nodded, as she bolted back to the Dining Hall, while Thorin and Dwalin headed for the mines to rescue Thror. As Belle entered the Dining Hall, she informed everyone of the news of Thror. "WHAT?! What is he doing there? He isn't allowed in the mines!" exclaimed Fili, standing up. "Oin, we're going to need you. Meet me in Thror's chambers." said Belle. Oin nodded.

Tauriel stood up. "Kili, Legolas and myself will watch Frerin for you while you go tend to Thror." said Tauriel. "Thank you, Tauriel!" said Belle, as she hugged the Elf. "What's wrong with my brother? Where's my brother?!" cried out Frerin. Belle knelt to Frerin.

"Your brother is going to be fine, Frer. He had a little accident." said Belle. "He's not hurt is he?" asked Frerin. "Frerin, he'll be alright, trust me." said Belle, as she kissed Frerin on the forehead, and she turned and left. Frerin began to cry, as Kili took the young dwarfling in his arms, comforting him. "You heard your mother, Thror is going to fine." whispered Kili as he gently rocked the dwarfling, and he began to hum a soft tune. Tauriel looked at the scene between the dwarves and smiled.

_He is going to make a great father someday, _thought Tauriel. Meanwhile, Belle, Dis, Balin, and Oin waited in Thror and Frerin's chambers for Thorin, Dwalin and Fili to arrive with Thror. An hour later, they arrived as Dwalin placed an unconscious Thror on his bed, as Oin began working him. "Oh, Thorin!" cried out Belle softly as Thorin wrapped his arm around Belle. "The guards should have know better to allow Thror go down there. They should have stopped him." growled Thorin angrily. "What are you going to do now? Those guards should have stopped him from going down there." said Belle.

"Once we find out Thror's okay, I'm going to find the guards and question them. I won't rest until the situation is taken care of." said Thorin.

Thirty minutes later, Thror woke up, as he discovered his right arm bandaged up, as well as his forehead. "Mother?" called out Thror. "I'm here, Thror. Mama's here." whispered Belle as she sat beside her son on the bed. "Where's Ada?" asked Thror softly. "He had to go and take care of something, Thror. He'll be back shortly." said Belle. "This is not how I wanted to start my birthday. I'm so sorry mother for going down into the mines. I always wanted to see what they looked like." said Thror.

"Thror, you should know better of going down there. You knew you weren't allowed to enter the mines." said Belle. "I don't think I want to see Ada right now." said Thror. "Why? Your father is worried sick about you, just like all of us." said Belle. "But he will kill me if he finds out I went down there!" protested Thror. "No, no. Your father will not kill you. He give you a lecture, yes, but he will most certainly not kill you." said Belle gently, as she caressed her son's raven locks.

_**Thorin's POV:**_

I felt determined to get to the bottom of the guards allowing my son to enter the mines, and also they should have informed us sooner. Anger boiled inside me as I strolled in search for the guards.

I shortly found them at their post. "Your Majesty! Any news of your son?!" asked the first guard named Nigel. I glared at the guard. "That's why I came to talk to you about! You should have stopped my son from going down there! What were you doing at the time when this happened?!" I demanded. Nigel remained quiet, and given me a cold icy look. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled. "I had to go retrieve something for my friend Deekon, and I came back." said Nigel.

"What's that got to do with my son entering the mines, when you should have stopped him?! Why didn't you stop him?!" I bellowed franticly. Fear shown in Nigel's eyes after I barked at him. "I don't know, Your Majesty. I wasn't pay attention." said Nigel. "You will regret this. As of now, you are dismissed from your duties. And I'm not done with you yet." I snapped. Nigel stood there, looking defiant at me. _I'm also going to have a little chat with Thror as well, calmly, _I thought to myself as I walked away from the guards.

I made way to Thror's chambers, and entered. Belle smiled at me as I entered. "He's doing better now, he's awake." said Belle. "Would you mind giving us a minute, Belle?" I asked. Belle nodded, and she left the chamber. "Father-I am so-so sorry." began my son, looking at me.

"What were you thinking of entering the mines, son? You knew! You _knew, _you weren't allowed to go down there! Tell me why did you go down there in the first place?" I lectured to my son, in a firm and kind voice. "I only wanted to see what the mines looked like, and that I was challenged to go down there on a dare." said Thror. "A dare?! Someone dared you to enter the mines?!" I snapped, my eyes widened. "Yes. A guard named Nigel, whom seemed very drunk at the time, dared me to enter the mines. I told him I couldn't, but he said if I didn't go, he would use me as a hanger." said Thror.

Now its all out in the open. My son, was bullied into entering the mines! That traitor! How dare he do this to my son?! I felt livid, and rage, and I wanted to strangle Nigel. "I am so glad you're safe, son." I whispered to Nigel as I held him in my arms. "So, you're not angry with me?" asked Thror. "No, I'm not angry at you, Thror. I'm angry at the guard for pressuring you. It is wrong on his part, and quite uncalled for." I said. Thror sighed. "It now how I really wanted to start my birthday." my son said gloomily.

"I know, lad. I know. But it doesn't necessarily mean your birthday has to end, Thror. Here, I got your present." I said, as I produced Thror's harp, wrapped in velvet red cloth. "What is this?" Thror asked.

"Remove the cloth, and you will see!" I said to my son. Thror removes the cloth, and his eyes widened in surprise and delight when he saw the silver harp in front of him. "My harp! You made me a harp! Father, this is the best birthday present ever!" Thror exclaimed, as he admired the instrument. "You will get lessons too, and I will do my best to take time out of my day to give you those lessons." I said. "Really? Can we start the lessons now?" asked Thror. "No, not right now. However, I will play you a song on it, so you can hear how the harp sounds." I offered Thror.

Thror smiled. "Oh, please do! Play me a song! I like to hear what the harp sounds like!" beamed my son. I took the harp, placing it on my lap, as I positioned my fingers on the dark strings. "The song is a bit of a history lesson for you too. I've written this song, two years prior of setting out of reclaiming our home." I said to Thror. Thror nodded, as he sat up in bed, prepared to listen to my song.

As I began plucking and strumming the strings on the harp, I started to sing:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold. **_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

With a final sweep on the harp strings, I ended the song, returning the harp to my son. "Wow, that is a awesome song, Father! You really wrote that?" asked Thror. I nodded. "Now its time for you to get some rest." I said. "But I want to see Frerin!" protested Thror. "You'll see your brother tomorrow, Thror. Right now, you must rest to speed the healing of your injuries." I insisted. "Yes father." said Thror softly. "Good night!" I said, as I kissed my son on the forehead. "Good night, Ada!" said Thror.

I turned and left the chamber, as I see my wife standing outside, and smiling at me.

_**No one's POV:**_

"That is beautiful what you done in there!" Belle said, as Thorin came out of his son's chambers. "I didn't know he was bullied, until he told me. Nigel bulled him to enter the mines." said Thorin. "Oh, no! That's horrible, Thorin! What are you going to do?" asked Belle, her eyes widened hearing this. "I'm going to punish the son of a bitch! That's what I'm going to do! I'm going to hold a trial on him tomorrow. He will get punished in the most severe way!" Thorin scowled, as they walked back to the Feast.

"Where's my brother?! I want to see my brother!" whined Frerin. "Frer, your brother is resting right now. You'll get to see him tomorrow, don't worry! He's fine. His arm is broken, that's all." said Belle. "Frerin and Thror reminds me a lot of Kili and I. Especially myself, when I see Kili injured." spoke up Fili, as he observed a very distressed dwarfling in front of him. "Those two strongly don't like being separated, unless one is in trouble." said Belle. Kili laughed.

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it, Fee?" smirked the dwarf prince. "Yes, it sounds like you all over again. You and Thror are too much alike." said Fili. "You guys don't know the whole story!" began Belle. "What whole story?" asked Kili.

"On why Thror entered the mines. He didn't go on his free will. Someone forced him to go." said Belle. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Fili and Kili. "Who would do such a horrible thing?" demanded Dwalin. "One of the guards, whom you've just started training, Dwalin." said Thorin. "Nigel? That one with the smart ass mouth?" asked Dwalin. "Dwalin! Little ears present!" Dis scorned the bald dwarf. Dwalin quickly covered his mouth. "My apologies, Belle." said Dwalin quickly. "Yes, that Nigel." said Thorin.

"You should let me deal with Nigel. I will KILL HIM!" barked Dwalin. "No, I will deal with him, tomorrow morning in the Throne Room." said Thorin.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next morning Nigel's trial is held in the Throne Room. Everyone attended, including Belle and Frerin. Dwalin stood next to Thorin, his eyes glaring at the dwarf whom the Captain of the Royal Guard had trained. "And to think I trusted you, Nigel, I trained you! And you turn around and bullied the King's son!" growled Dwalin. Thorin gave his friend a look, and Dwalin fell silent. "Is this true, Nigel, son of Virgil, that you bullied my son into going into the mines?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, Your Majesty." said Nigel, calmly. "Why did you do it? Was it because you were intoxicated on the job?" The Dwarf King continued to ask. "Yes, Your Majesty. It was myself and a few others whom had been drinking shortly before we started our duties." Nigel replied. "Intoxicated or not, it was wrong of you what you done to my son. What do you have to say for yourself?" growled Thorin. "I apologize your Majesties. I never meant any harm to your son! And it won't happen again." said Nigel.

"That's right! It will not happen again! I will make sure it won't happen again. Nigel, son of Virgil, I will sentence you to work in the mines as long as you are still living and breathing. Not only you will be working in the mines, but you will be working as second in charge supervisor, under the leadership of Bofur. And you will start this evening. And another thing, save your drinking when you're not working, or I will take the alcohol away from you." said Thorin. Nigel nodded.

"The Court of His Royal Majesty is adjourned!" announced Balin.

As they left the Throne room, Belle smiled at her husband. "You handled that very well." said Belle. "He's lucky I didn't rip his throat out." growled Thorin. "He's lucky, I didn't rip his throat out." grumbled Dwalin. Belle burst into laughter. "Am I hearing a echo in here? Didn't Thorin just said that?!" cackled the hobbit. "Stop copying me, Dwalin!" hissed Thorin. "I wasn't copying you!" argued Dwalin. Belle and Dis rolled their eyes.

**Sixty years later…**

Thorin and Belle resigned as King and Queen, as they allowed their oldest son, Thror to take over, since Thorin, now well over two hundred years old, wanted to retire to spend time with Belle.

Belle also decided that she and Thorin would take a trip to the Shire to celebrate her brother's one hundred and eleventh birthday, which of course fallen the same days as hers. Which makes three birthdays Thorin and Belle would be celebrating, because Bilbo's nephew Frodo's birthday, also falls on the same day. As they arrived in the Shire, on the eve of Bilbo's birthday, Belle could see the people are setting up for the big party on the following day.

When they approached Bilbo's door, Thorin knocked. "Alright, it better not be anymore relatives! I had it up to hear with the twenty questions malarkey!" Belle could hear Bilbo grumble behind the door. Thorin laughed. "Its only us, Bilbo!" Thorin called out. Bilbo opened the door. "THORIN! BELLE!" cried out the hobbit, as he embraced them. "Do come in! I wasn't expecting you two to show until tomorrow." said Bilbo, as they entered. "Hello, King Thorin, Queen Belle." said another voice in the background.

Thorin looked ahead of him, as he and Belle saw Gandalf sitting at the dining room table. "Gandalf! How are things for you, old friend?" grinned the dwarf king. "Nothing new, actually. Just staying busy as ever." the wizard replied, smiling at both Belle and Thorin. As they sat together, Thorin and Gandalf talked, mostly about the news of Erebor.

And of their oldest son, now crowned the new King Under The Mountain. "We're getting old, Gandalf. Its time that the younger generation to take over." said Thorin. "How is your nephews?" chimed in Bilbo. "Fili and Sigrid have three children, now expecting their first grandchild." said Thorin. "You're becoming a great-grandfather? Already?!" laughed Bilbo. "I know-the news was quite unexpected when Fili told me." said Thorin. "And of Kili?" asked Bilbo.

"He and Tauriel have four children. No grandchildren, just yet!" said Thorin. "Mariagold and I have two children, whom I named after you and Belle. While, my youngest daughter I named after our mother, Belladonna. Her full name is Belladonna III Baggins." said Bilbo. "Where is Mariagold?" asked Belle. Bilbo frowned, as he bowed his head. "She died this past year of the pneumonia." said the old hobbit, sadly. "Oh, my dear brother! I'm so sorry!" said Belle, as she wrapped her arm around her brother.

"Bilbo, since we're here, we are also considering of living here with you, if you don't mind." said Thorin. Bilbo grinned. "I don't mind at all. Besides, I sure could use some extra help. Frodo cannot do all of it by himself." said Bilbo. Thorin looked at Bilbo suspiciously. "What?" asked Bilbo.

"You don't seem yourself, Mister Baggins." said Thorin, gravely. "Of course I'm still me? Thorin, as age caught up to you?" snapped Bilbo. "Apparently age has caught up to you." growled the dwarf. Belle rolled her eyes. "Gentlemen, don't start fighting now. Especially when we just got here!" scorned Belle. "She's right, no fighting! The both of you!" said Gandalf. "Gandalf, a word with you please?" asked Thorin. Belle nodded, as the three of them walked out of the dining room.

"Gandalf, my brother is not acting like himself. He's not ill, is he?" Belle asked. Gandalf closed his eyes. He debated on whether to tell Belle and Thorin of his discovery or not. Finally, the wizard decided to tell them. "Thorin-Belle, I think you best sit down, for what I'm going to tell you, it is going to cause you to worry, and it involves both Bilbo and Frodo." said Gandalf. "What is it?" asked Thorin. Gandalf then explained of his discovery and the truth behind Bilbo's ring.

Thorin's eyes widened in horror. "He had that ring the whole time?!" cried out the dwarf. "Yes. Luckily it didn't cause any effect to him sixty years ago, if it did, things would have been far much worse." said Gandalf. Thorin's heart sank. "And here I was trying to throw him off the mountain." said Thorin softly.

"Thorin, you weren't yourself. Don't blame yourself for something none of us could control." said Belle. "What is going to happen now?" asked Thorin. When Gandalf told them, Belle's eyes widened in horror. "Bilbo cannot stay here! None of us can't stay here!" shrieked Belle. "No. None of us cannot stay here. We're leaving after the birthday party." said Thorin. Gandalf nodded. "That is part of my plan. I'm wanting Bilbo to go stay in Rivendell." said Gandalf. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Thorin, it wouldn't hurt to live with the elves. So don't you even go there." said Belle.

Gandalf chuckled. "Now, come. Lets focus on a more merrier moment. And by the way Belle, Happy Birthday!" said Gandalf. "I will give you your present later!" purred Thorin. Belle chuckled. She had a feeling she knew what Thorin meant about this special present he wanted to give her. The next evening is the party, and Belle and Thorin had a splendid time celebrating with Bilbo, Frodo and all the hobbits. Belle and Thorin even met Sam, Merry and Pippin.

Thorin thought Merry and Pippin reminded him a lot of his nephews. But he kept that thought to himself. As Bilbo made his speech, Thorin and Belle watched. "He's going to give the signal. When he disappears, we'll follow him home." Belle whispered. Thorin nodded.

Suddenly during the middle of his speech, Bilbo placed the ring on his finger and disappeared. "Now's our cue!" whispered Belle, standing up, and they walked back to Bilbo's home. Later, after saying their farewells to Gandalf, and Bilbo reluctantly having to give up the ring to give to Frodo, the three of them departed from the Shire. As they walked the lands, Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle. "This brings back memories. I remember the last time we journeyed together was sixty years ago. It all started with your Company showing up and trashing my house!" said Bilbo.

Thorin laughed. "Well at least we cleaned up after ourselves." said Thorin. "Well, this maybe our last journey-at least for a little while!" said Belle. "Thank, goodness!" said Bilbo.

**The End.**


End file.
